


i'll make this feel like home

by zouisclimax



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Louis and Liam are OB-GYNs, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Pining, Smut, Top Louis, non graphic surgery, slight medical talk?, super cheesy and gooey fluff, yaya doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisclimax/pseuds/zouisclimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry to groans himself and then takes a deep breath. “Okay, well. Here’s the thing. I peed on a stick.”</p>
<p>Louis isn’t able to get more than a shocked “What!” out before Harry’s steamrolling on. </p>
<p>“I peed on a stick and it says it’s positive, but you always prattle on about how it’s best to go to the doctor’s before you get excited, you know to confirm it because sometimes hormones are off or you have like a tumor or some shit and get false positives and what if I’m dying and-”</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant?!” Louis shouts out, stomach dropping as the words leave his mouth. </p>
<p>“Um, yeah… maybe.” </p>
<p>[the one where Louis' hopelessly in love with his best mate... who just happens to be pregnant with another man's baby.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Magic/gifts).



> okay, wow, hi Midnight_Magic! thank you for giving such a fun prompt! I sort of did a combo of the first and second one and I really, really hope I did them justice. I had a very fun time writing this and I made sure to include the little things you wanted like food fight and the baby shower theme! i took the theme a little too seriously probably, haha. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it's a bit on the angsty side at times, turns out, i'm made of angst. but don't fret, it's filled with enough fluff to rot teeth as well. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> thanks to everyone for reading. 
> 
> title taken from One Direction's "Home", for obvious, obvious reasons.

Louis’ exhausted and it’s not even 8 in the morning yet.

He’s been up since 3 and has been at the hospital since 4. His high risk patient went into early labor and it was all systems go to get those triplets out. 

It went fine mostly, or as fine as it could’ve gone for a three month early delivery. They’re tiny and obviously not fully developed. They have months of the NICU ahead of them, but they’re alive. That’s all that matters. That’s what the mother kept telling him anyway, and he couldn’t agree more, promising her they were going to do everything in their power to keep them that way.

He sighs, yanking his gown and gloves off and tossing them in the trash. He needs a nap and three thousand gallons of tea.

“Li.” He whines, as he reaches the computer Liam’s standing at. “They are so tiny.” 

“I know.” Liam nods, fingers flying over the keyboard, no doubt charting. “But, at least Baby C’s lungs sound pretty good. For being six months at least.”

“Yeah, but still. Ventilation is obviously necessary, they can’t breathe on their own yet.”

“Well, of course not.” Liam clicks a few more buttons and then turns to face him. “There was nothing you could’ve done, Lou. You put her on bed rest and it still happened. Those babies wanted out. She went into early labor with her first kid and you told her the risks of getting pregnant again. They tripled this time ‘round.” 

“I know, I know. Still sucks. I wanted a perfect pregnancy, labor, and delivery.”   
  
“With triplets? That’s just wishful thinking.” Liam laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come get tea with me. How was your delivery today?” 

Liam launches into his story as they walk, beaming about how fantastic it went, a 7 pound, 9 ounce beautiful baby boy delivered to two great and loving dads at 5 AM, right on the dot. Louis smiles at Liam as he gushes. He loves the happy stories, they are the best part of the job. He guesses, well, no he  _ knows _ , the tough ones are worth it, too, especially when everything works out. It just sucks sometimes. Because everything doesn’t always work out. Then, supposedly the best day in someone’s life turns into the worst and there’s tears and heartbreak and everything Louis hates in the world. 

He hopes everything goes fine with the Kingston’s triplets. He meant it when he told the mum he was going to do everything in his power to make sure everything goes smoothly. 

It’s 8 in the morning and Louis already feels like he’s lived three lifetimes.

He really needs some fucking tea. 

\--

“Tell me something happy, Haz.” Louis groans into the phone, plopping down in his chair and sticking his feet up on his desk. He just spent ten hours at the hospital, but still had to go back to his office because he three appointments this afternoon. 

Jesus, it’s only 1 in the goddamn afternoon.

He doesn’t know why he’s so moody. The Kingston triplets are doing fine and the other delivery he had at 9 went perfectly. Must be all the hormones he’s been around. Sure, whatever. Louis will go with it.

“Oh no, did something bad happen to a baby? Please, don’t tell me a baby died. I’ll never stop crying.” 

“Which is exactly why I  _ don’t _ tell you when those tragedies happen. I’m just in a mood. What’s up?”

Harry’s quiet and Louis can practically see him in standing in front of him, doing that awkward turned in feet slash pigeon stance as he bites his lip. 

Louis hums again, trying to get him to speak up without having to actually say it. Words are hard and Louis’ tired. 

“Well, erm, okay, yeah, well-”

“Harry.” Louis moans, drawing out his name. “Spit it out, I’ve an appointment in 10.”   


“Oh, well, then, yeah, you probably don’t have time, then.”

“What?” 

“It’s just…”   


“I’m going to punch you.” 

Harry groans to himself and then takes a deep breath. “Okay, well. Here’s the thing. I peed on a stick.”   


Louis isn’t able to get more than a shocked “What!” out before Harry’s steamrolling on. 

“I peed on a stick and it says it’s positive, but you always prattle on about how it’s best to go to the doctor’s before you get excited, you know to confirm it because sometimes hormones are off or you have like a tumor or some shit and get false positives and what if I’m dying and-”

“You’re pregnant?!” Louis shouts out, stomach dropping as the words leave his mouth. 

“Um, yeah… maybe.” 

Louis feels like he needs to throw up. No, no. NO. This was not supposed to happen. This was absolutely not supposed to happen. 

Harry wasn’t supposed to get pregnant by this fucking bloke, not this  _ Trevor  _ fellow _. _ No, he was supposed to get pregnant by Louis. Maybe. Hopefully. Some day. 

Louis was going to tell him he loved him. He swears. He really was. Just, he wanted to wait for the right time. He wanted to wait until him and Trevor broke up. Harry told him it wasn’t going well. They were… fuck, they were supposed to break up. 

God, Louis should’ve listened to Liam and told Harry he loved him six months ago when he broke up with Dean. He should’ve taken his chance then. 

(Really though, he should’ve listened to Zayn and just told Harry right when he realized it. When they were fucking fifteen.  _ Fuck.) _

“Say something.” Harry whispers. “Say something because I’m really freaking out right now, Lou. I mean, really freaking out. I want to be happy, I want a baby so fucking much, you know that, but like, you also know things are fine with Trev, but they could be better and I just want him to commit more, and oh my god, what if I have a tumor and-”

“You don’t have a tumor, Harry.” Louis cuts him off. “I promise.”   


“You don’t know that!” 

“I’m a doctor, I know everything.”

“Not a brain one.” Harry mumbles.

Louis rolls his eyes, trying his best to force his stomach out of his arse and back into his epigastric region where it belongs. It’s proving to be very difficult. 

“Yeah, sure, but I am a ‘baby one’ as you like to call it, so…” He pauses, moving back towards his desk to look at his calendar. Fuck, when did he even get up?! 

“Come in around 3, yeah? I have an opening then, I can do some blood work.” Yeah, Louis can do some blood work. 

Yeah, he’ll do that blood work and it will be fine because it will be  _ negative _ . Because this is a false positive and Harry  _ isn’t _ pregnant and he  _ is _ going to break up with Trevor and then he  _ will _ get with Louis and they’ll live happily ever after. 

Yeah. It’s going to go exactly like that. 

“Have I told you that you’re my best mate lately? Because you’re my best mate.” 

“You’re my best mate, too, Harry.” Louis tries not to grimace. The words taste like acid. 

“I love you, I’ll see you in a few hours! Kisses!” 

Louis croaks out that he loves him, too, before hanging up and dropping his head on his desk. He isn’t even a little bit surprised when he starts crying. 

It’s just that kind of fucking day. 

\--

Louis’ drawn blood a thousand times in his life, but his hands are shaking like it’s his very first. 

Harry mutters about it as Louis ties the tourniquet around his bicep. Louis takes a deep breath through his nose. He needs to get it together. He can fucking do this. It’s fine. It’s going to be fine. 

“I can’t have you nervous. It’ll make me even more nervous.” Harry whispers. 

Louis grabs an alcohol swab, ripping it open and cleaning Harry’s skin. 

“Not nervous, H. Just had too much tea. I’ve been up since 3, ya know.” He throws the swab away and grabs his needle and vial. 

Harry giggles. “Right, I forgot. Well, please don’t fuck up on poking me, I already hate this enough.” 

Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry, making him laugh more, before telling him to close his eyes. Apparently, Harry doesn’t hate blood, but watching his own leave his body grosses him out beyond belief. Louis just thinks he is kind of a wimp. 

“Are you done yet?” He grits out through clenched teeth. 

“Yep.” Louis closes the vial before withdrawing the needle and putting a cotton ball over the stick mark. 

“Now I’ll have a sick track mark.” Harry giggles.

“Yes, of course, the sickest.” Louis laughs. “Pink, red, or blue?” 

“Pink, please.” Harry grins. Louis can’t help but smile back as he tapes the cotton ball in place with the pink bandage. 

“It didn’t hurt too bad, Lou. Never does when you do it.” 

God, Harry’s so fucking genuine and sweet. 

Louis loves him so much. 

Louis just forces himself to shoot him a cheeky wink and eyebrow wiggle, beaming when Harry blushes, because, yeah, that was a little innuendo-y. 

“Okay,” Louis turns and grabs a cup. “Go piss in this, please.” 

“But I already peed on a stick?” 

“Yes and that’s fantastic, but I’m this thing called an OB/GYN and my tests are way more accurate and better than your little drug store tests.” 

“Don’t be a snob, Lou.” 

“Pee in the cup, Haz.” 

Harry sighs like it’s the most difficult thing Louis’ ever asked of him, but heads off to the bathroom. 

When Harry’s done, Louis hands off the blood and urine sample to his nurse, telling her to tell the lab to rush them, and the two of them head back to Louis’ office to eat the lunch Harry brought. 

“How many beautiful babies did you bring into the world today, Lou?” Harry asks, settling down across from Louis and popping open his salad container. Louis rolls his eyes at that and digs into his own bacon cheese burger. Harry judges the fuck out of what Louis eats, but at least he still buys it for Louis. He’s a true friend. 

They talk about the triplets and the other little boy Louis delivered. He makes sure to tell Harry all the names, both first and middle, the parents picked up for them because Harry’s obsessed. He loves names and has for as long as Louis’ known him. He even has a listed of names in the notes on his computer. He’s been making it since he was 16. 

He does his best to keep Harry distracted because he can tell how nervous he is. Harry’s so bad at hiding his feelings, always, always has been. He keeps chewing on his lip in between bites and fiddling with his necklace and rings. 

There’s a knock on the door, followed by a “Dr. Tomlinson?” 30 minutes later and his favorite nurse Olivia sticks her head in. 

“Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but I have the results.” 

Harry sucks in a harsh breath and Louis smiles softly, beckoning her over. He takes the paper and waits until she leaves before he looks down at it. 

And wow. 

He shouldn’t have eaten so fast. That burger feels half way up his throat. 

When he looks up, Harry’s on the edge of his seat, trying his best to gnaw his nails off. 

“So?” He asks. 

Louis takes his own deep breath. 

“Congratulations, Harry. You’re pregnant.” 

\--

Harry screamed. 

Not, like bloody murder. No, he screamed like Louis’ little sisters scream at their favorite boy band, whatever the fuck their name is. Louis never bothered to learned.

Harry screamed and cried and jumped into Louis’ lap, hugging him so tight he felt like his ribs were going to crack. 

He shouted and danced around the room and then raced out of Louis’ office, claiming he needed to go buy all the ingredients of Trevor’s favorite meal because he needed to cook his ‘baby daddy’ the best dinner of all time before he tells him that he is, in fact, a ‘baby daddy’.

Louis on the other hand, went straight to Liam’s office, fell face first on his couch, and cried for a half an hour. 

\--

He only wallows for 45 minutes before Liam gently reminds him he needs to get up and go see his patient. 

He hates Liam. 

And his patient.

Just kidding, Robbie’s a good kid and he can’t wait to see how big his little girl’s getting. 

But, Liam sucks. Liam sucks, that fucker Trevor sucks, but most of all, Louis himself sucks. 

He didn’t act when he should’ve. He should’ve spoke up. He should’ve told Harry. 

Should’ve, could’ve, and would’ve. Really, Louis would’ve. He just… he waited too long. 

He can’t help but wonder as he walks to exam room 1, will he ever get over it? Will he ever get over the fact that he isn’t the one who got Harry pregnant? Will he ever forgive himself? 

Probably not. The odds are minuscule, not even a blip on the radar. 

\--

Louis’ not having a crisis. He’s really not. He’s just upset. And sad. And like, probably dying. But, it’s not a crisis. 

He’s fine. 

At least, he will be. He just need to go home and get drunk. Yeah, getting drunk will help him. Everything will be fine as long as his veins are swimming in vodka and his brain fogs over. 

\--

Liam tries to invite him over when they both get off at around 6 later that night.

“Come on, man. We’ll help you forget, yeah? We’ll get drunk and play FIFA all night. Oh, and I think Zayn just got some-” He lowers his voice as they pass by Olivia in the car park. Louis waves goodbye to her and laughs as Liam blushes and gets so choked up, you’d think they walked pass a fucking cop. 

“Got some what, Liam?” 

Liam glares at him as they finally reach their cars. They’re matching black Range Rovers. And no, it was not planned. It was unintentional.  

(Really, it was Liam bloody  _ copying _ him, but it’s fine, totally fine, Louis isn’t a twelve year old, he isn’t bitter.)

(Except, he kind of is. Whatever.) 

Louis just laughs and shakes his head, opening the back door to throw his briefcase in. 

“It’s all right man, I promise. I’m good.” 

“No, Louis. Please. I don’t want you alone right now.” 

“Liam, as tempting as it sounds, no. I’m fine. I promise. Being alone will be good for me.” 

That’s probably a lie, being alone won’t be good for him, it’ll just probably lead to Louis getting drunk and crying on his bathroom floor as he lies in his own vomit, but he promised Zayn yesterday he wouldn’t go out with Liam tonight. Zayn sold one of his paintings for an arseload and sent Louis a picture of the surprise he bought for Liam. And it was… wow. 

Let’s just say you can call Louis many names, but cockblock is not one of them. Make sure to put that on his grave. 

Liam looks like he wants to fight him again, but sighs in defeat instead. 

He pulls Louis into a hug and kisses his head. “If you need me or you change your mind about wanting to be alone, just call. Okay?” 

“Okay, mum. Now let go. Get home to that beautiful boyfriend of yours.”

“Fiancé.” Liam corrects. “And, he is gorgeous, isn’t he?” 

Louis rolls eyes. “Yes, but stop telling him that, his ego is getting too damn big.” 

Liam just giggles and climbs into his car. Louis’ heart falls again as he walks around to climb into the driver’s seat of his own.  He was going to hang out with Harry today, that’s what they had planned on anyway. But, now. 

Well, now Louis’ going home to a too big and too empty flat, while Harry cooks his boyfriend dinner and prepares to tell him he’s going to be a dad. 

Louis didn’t think it was possible to feel this fucking sad. 

He guesses you learn something new every day. 

\--

He showers as soon as he gets home. He’s tired and grumpy, but worst of all, he’s sort of smelly. It’s not a bad smell, he isn’t rank or ripe, no, it’s the hospital smell. He smells, well, he smells _sterile._ It’s making him sick, so he heads to the shower as soon as the front door to his flat slams closed. 

The shower is uneventful. Plain and boring. Only soapy and shampoo-y. No fun sexy times. Nope. None. ‘Cause Louis’ alone. Desperately alone. Pathetically alone.

He’s alone and single and sad and pathetic. His best mate, who he is  _ very much in love with,  _ is pregnant from another man and Louis fucking hates himself so much he couldn’t even get it up if he tired. He is a weak, pathetic man who didn’t have enough balls to tell his best mate in the first place. It’s only fair he doesn’t get to get hard, doesn’t get to come. 

A boring shower is what’s best. A boring shower is what Louis deserves. 

He digs into leftover noodles (that are definitely  _ not  _ from Harry) when he gets out and falls onto the couch. He didn’t bother putting on anything other than his favorite pair of ratty joggers and one of Harry’s old sweatshirts from Uni. (He’s fucking wallowing, okay? Let him wear the fucking sweatshirt in peace.)

He’s three beers and two episodes of Grey’s Anatomy season 5 (fuck off, it’s his guilty pleasure, all right?!) in when there’s a noise.

He pauses the episode, the screen freezing on Izzie yell crying at Alex. The noise happens again, and what the fuck? What is that? It sounds like someone’s crying? But, the episode is paused? It isn’t Izzie or Alex, so who in the hell-

There’s a shout of his name from the hallway followed by a bang on his door. And then another bang, and another bang, and another bang. 

He scrambles off the couch, almost tripping over his labcoat in the process. “Hello?”

“Louis!” 

For the twelfth time today, Louis’ stomach drops. He knows that voice. But, why is that voice here? 

He yanks open the door and not even a second later, Harry falls into his arms. 

“Oh my god.” 

Harry doesn’t say anything in response, just clutches at Louis’ shoulders and sobs into his neck. 

Louis goes into autopilot then. He shifts Harry in his arms so he can slam the door shut and then he cuddles him close, running a hand through his hair and kissing his hair. 

“Harry, Haz?” He whispers. “H? What’s wrong?” 

Harry just sobs harder and yeah, Louis should’ve guessed. He’s beyond the point of talking. At least right now. 

He drags Harry (he isn’t small, okay? Harry’s way just taller than average.) to his bathroom and turns on the shower. Harry’s whole body is heavying, giant sobs raking through his body. He’s crying so hard Louis knows he’s going to get dehydrated, no doubt is going to throw up as well. But, showers always calm Harry down, so this is the first thing he needs to do. 

Harry’s dressed to the nines by his book. He has one of his favorite button downs own, sheer and black, only the bottom two buttons done up, his favorite pair of white skinnies, and his silver sparkly boots. Louis starts with those, sliding them off while making sure Harry holds on to his shoulders. 

“You’re okay.” Louis assures, standing back up and brushing Harry’s hair out of his face again. He wipes Harry’s cheeks, even though it’s useless. The tears just keep falling. 

Harry’s button up is easy enough to get off, but Harry’s skinnies are a different story. They are something else to get off when Harry’s body isn’t basically convulsing, this, this is on another level. 

He ends up having to sit Harry on the toilet while he yanks them down his thighs. He has to pull so hard, he’s lucky he doesn’t rip them. 

“I-” Harry tries. But, Louis just shakes his head. 

“It’s okay, Haz. It’s okay.”    


He gets why Harry tried to say something a moment later when the lace catches his eye. They’re white and tiny and bloody  _ see through.  _ Holy shit. It’s not… it isn’t shocking, Louis knows that Harry is into this, hello, they are best mates, but fuck, it’s one thing knowing it, it’s another thing actually  _ seeing  _ it.

Harry lets out another cry and his shaking hands try to cover Louis’. 

“Hey!” Louis smacks them away. “Stop it.” He gets up from his kneeling position and grabs Harry’s puffy and swollen face in his hands. “You don’t do that. This is me. You’re best mate. You don’t need to be embarrassed in front of me. You don’t get embarrassed in front of me. You get naked in front of me all the time. They’re just panties, Haz. Don’t, okay? Everything’s okay.” 

“It’s-it’s, no.” Harry chokes out, words garbled.

“I know.” Louis nods. “You’re here and crying and I know that must mean it’s not okay. But, it will be. I promise.” 

More tears just fall and god, Louis needs him to stop. He kneels back down and pulls off Harry’s jeans and panties the rest of the way off, tossing them next to his blouse on the floor. 

“Come on.” He helps Harry back to his feet and then immediately sits him down in the tub. He turns the shower on, as high as it can possibly be without causing actual harm to Harry, and shuts the door. Harry needs it hot, he needs the steam. 

He sits down in front of Harry on the cool tile, grabbing at his hands. 

“It’s all right.” He coos. “It’s all right. It’s gonna get hot and you’re gonna be okay, yeah? You’re gonna be okay.” 

Harry nods in response. He’s still crying, but not as hard. It’s a good sign. Louis smiles at him softly and strokes his hand with his thumb.

He has no idea what’s wrong and his head is spinning with the possibilities, but whatever it is, Louis will get Harry through it. He will. He’s his best mate and it’s his job. 

He’ll do it and it’ll all be okay. 

\--

Harry calms down about a half an hour later. The bathroom is a fucking sauna and Louis’ definitely sweating. Harry’s sweatshirt is really living up to it’s name. 

Harry lifts his head, taking his hands from Louis’ to wipe at his face before he nods. 

“Good? Good.” Louis says, standing up. He turns off the water and hands Harry a towel. 

“I’ll get you something to wear. Try off and then we’ll talk.”

“No, Lou.” Harry whispers as he fluffs the towel through his hair. “I can’t talk about it yet.” 

“I’ll just get you something to wear and you think about it.” 

“No!” Harry croaks. “Please. Please just be my best mate and let me ignore it. I want to get drunk, but I can’t so, please. Just. I can talk about it tomorrow. Please.” 

Louis can’t say no to Harry. He’s never been able to, so, there is no point in trying to now. 

“All right. I’ll get you clothes and then we can laze about and find something to watch on Netflix. I think I still have some of that goddamn banana mango sorbet in me freezer.” 

Harry gives Louis a watery smile. “You’re the best, you know?” 

Louis leans down and kisses his forehead. “Only for the best.” 

\--

He bundles Harry up in a blanket and they cuddle on the couch to an episode of Bake Off. Harry’s asleep by the end and Louis struggles to carry him to his bed, but he does it because it isn’t the first time and he has learned a trick or two to make it somewhat easier. 

He climbs into bed after Harry, even though he knows it isn’t good for him. Because right now, it isn’t about him. He doesn’t know what happened tonight, but obviously somewhere it went very, very wrong and Harry is nowhere near okay. 

Harry’s his best mate. It’s his job, essentially, basically, to take care of him. 

Fuck his feelings. They mean nothing right now. Harry’s the only thing that matters. 

\--

Unfortunately, even when everything goes to shit, the world does not stop. 

Even though Louis’ sad and messed up and Harry’s even more sad and messed up, Louis still has to go to work.

Babies have to be born, mums and dads have to be examined, and teenagers need to be prescribed birth control. 

Life doesn’t stop, can’t stop. Louis can’t either.

He has to work. He can’t stay here with Harry. 

He still feels like shit though, so he makes sure to make Harry toast, which barely burned by the way, before he leaves. He leaves it on the bedside table and sticks a post it to Harry’s forehead.

_ H, toast can be reheated right? Whatever, I’m a doctor, not a toast expert. I love you and I’ll be home around 6 probably (hopefully). I have no deliveries scheduled, only appointments, so pray no baby tries to make today their birthday.  _

_ We’ll talk when I get back. It’ll all be okay. I promise. _

_ p.s I turned off your alarm and called your work acting like your doctor. Told them you had a horrible case of food poisoning, bodily fluids shooting out both ends non stop (; you’re welcome (:(: xx _

_ Yours, L _

Louis’ serious, though, about those little ones. They better stay in their mums and dads. Louis has a broken best friend to deal with.

\--

For once, it seems like all the little babies Louis’ looking after seem to listen to him. They all stay in their mums and dads and Louis gets home before six  _ and _ he even went to the hospital to Kingston’s triplets.  They are doing fantastic by the way, by premie standards anyway. 

But, anyway, that’s not what matters. What matters is that he is home and it’s time to talk to Harry and figure out what the fuck happened.

“Harry?” He calls out.

“In here.” Harry answers. His voice is fucked, all rough and scratchy, ripped to shreds from all the tears yesterday. 

“Hi, babe.” Louis smiles as he enters the room. Harry isn’t looking the best… his hair is greasy and his face is puffy, eyes bloodshot and still watery. But, he is sitting up and messing about on Louis’ laptop, which is a good sign, a very good sign. 

“Hi.” Harry tries to smile back. “Where are your scrubs? I like seeing you doctorly.” 

“I told you. Appointments only. That means I get to rock the monkey suit.” He winks as loosens his tie. Thank god. He can’t wait to get it off. 

Harry giggles. “You do look good in a tie.”

“‘Course I do. Look good in everything.” 

Louis drops the tie onto the ground, ignoring when Harry shakes his head disappointingly. Harry can’t judge him. He didn’t even get out of bed today probably. 

He unbuttons his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt, and shimmies out of his trousers. 

“Okay, make room for me.” He sings, pulling back the covers and crawling into bed. Harry shuffles around, moving back on his own side and turning on his side to face Louis. 

“Okay.” Louis huffs. “Talk.” 

“Lou-”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. “Absolutely not. You cried all day today, I know for a fact, so now you have to talk. It’s time to talk.” 

“You don’t know that for a fact.” 

“Yes, I do. Ugh, Haz. I’m a doctor. I know everything.” 

Harry rolls his eyes and Louis continues on. “Plus, a certain blonde Irishman called me freaking out because you haven’t returned his texts from yesterday  _ or  _ today. He’s very offended. And upset.” 

“Niall’ll get over it. They were all about footie and this girl’s boobs anyway.” Harry pouts, trying to turn away from Louis. Louis reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping him before he’s able to. 

“Harold. Come on. Talk to me or I’ll call your mum.” 

Harry glares at him, eyes narrowing. “You wouldn’t.” 

Louis just raises his eyebrows. They both know he would. But, only because when Louis’ med school boyfriend (who definitely was not tall nor did he have green eyes and brown hair) broke up with him and he locked himself in his room for 3 days, Harry called his mum. She literally came down to London. It was embarrassing (and everything he needed, but still, mostly embarrassing). 

Louis still has to get him back for that. 

Harry bites his lip and nods. His eyes start watering again and Louis makes sure to keep a firm hold on his wrist, thumb stroking softly at the smooth skin. 

“What happened, love?” 

“Okay, so. Um, well, you know, I left your office and I went to get, um. Trevor liked, well, likes, he still likes it, salmon.”

Louis throws up internally. Salmon is the worst. Fish is the worst. Everyone should just always eat chicken. Omega 3’s his arse. 

“So, I picked so up and I went back to my place. He had to work, but he was supposed to get off at 7, so I told him to come over, that I had a surprise. He said he couldn’t wait.” 

Harry’s starting to sniffle more and Louis feels his heart crack even more. 

“So, I made everything, you know, the salmon, some rice, so-”

“Don’t have to give me the full menu, H.”    
  
Harry stutters, blushing a bit. “Yeah, okay. Well, I made everything and I got dressed.” His cheeks darken even more when he remembers the panties. Yeah, Louis remembers those, too. He isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to forget. 

“And you gave me that sheet of paper, all my test results saying I was pregnant. I highlighted all the hormone increases and then the “positive; pregnant”, at the bottom and put it in an envelop for him.” 

God, it’s so cute and so fucking sweet. Louis almost doesn’t want to hear the rest because he knows it’s going to break Harry even more saying it and when Harry breaks, Louis shatters. 

“So, he got to mine, and I kissed him, and we ate and it was all really good. But, then he asked for his surprise. Fuck, Lou. I was so excited to tell him.” He cuts off and wipes at his face with his free hand. “I was so fucking excited. So, I gave him the envelop and he opened it and.”

“And what, Haz?” Louis lets go of his wrist to tangle his hand in Harry’s hair, scratching at his scalp. Harry closes his eyes and leans into the contact.

“He was mad, Louis. He, fuck, he got mad. Furious. He just started screaming.” Harry cries. “He just kept ranting about how he didn’t know how this happened, how we were so careful all the time. And, then… and then he asked me to get rid of it.”

Louis gasps. 

Okay, Louis’ a doctor. He’s an OB/GYN. His first concern always is his actual patient, the woman or man he is providing care for. Mum and dad are always first, baby is second. He understands that sometimes terminating is necessary, sometimes it is the only way the mother or father will survive. He also understands and is so for men and women having the right and the choice. It’s their bodies and their health. It’s their choice. He wants it to be legal, he does. But, when it comes to Harry? 

It’s absurd to Louis that Harry’s  _ boyfriend  _ of all people asked Harry to “get rid of it”, just… what? Anyone, and Louis means anyone, like some fucker just walking down the street next to Harry, can see how much he loves babies and wants to be a dad. Has Trevor just never seen Harry’s list of names? Has he never seen the folder with picture after picture of nursery ideas? Harry texts Louis a picture of a baby in a bathtub or naked on a fur rug at least twice a day, he has to have done the same thing to Trevor. 

It just doesn’t make sense to Louis that Trevor could even think about saying that, could even think about asking Harry that. 

“I just, I just started crying and telling him that I wouldn’t do that. That I couldn’t do it. And I kept asking him why he wasn’t happy and was he was so mad when we did this, when we made something together. But, that made him more mad, I think? He just kept screaming and he told me-” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Louis coos as Harry starts to cry harder. 

“He told me if I didn’t get rid of it he never wanted to see it, he wanted to like sign away his rights. He said he didn’t want it, or the thing, as he kept fucking calling it. He said if I wanted to keep it, I could have it, but he wanted nothing to do with it or me.” 

“Oh, fuck, Harry.” Louis gets his hand out of his hair, instead wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into a hug. 

“What am I going to do, Lou? I can’t. I can’t do this on my own. I… this isn’t how it was supposed to go. I thought he loved me. I thought he would love us.” 

Jesus Christ, Louis’ going to fucking kill Trevor whatever his piece of shit last name is. 

“Hey.” Louis tries to cut in of Harry’s self destructing chant of  “Oh my god, oh my god, I’m single parent, I can’t do this, I can’t do this. I can’t do this on my own.” 

“Hey!” He says louder, uncurling himself from Harry and forcing a hand under his chin to get him to look at him. 

“Yes, you can. You can do this.”

  
“No, Lou, I don’t think I can, I can-”

“Yes, you fucking can Harry. You can raise this baby. You aren’t going to be on your own, you might be  _ single, _ yes, but you aren’t going to be alone. You have your mum, you have Gem, Robin, your dad, Niall, Liam, Zayn, that fuckface Grimmy, and most importantly, you have me. You have all these people and me, Haz, that are here for you. We love you and we will help you. You aren’t going to be on your own.” 

“I just, I know I have support but fuck, Louis, it’s so scary, raising a baby by myself, I don-”

“Then, you won’t have to do it by yourself.” 

“What?” Harry sniffs. 

“I’ll help. I’ll raise it with you.” This is a bad idea, probably. This is going to one hundred percent destroy and probably kill Louis. Zayn’s going to yell at him later without a fucking doubt, but. Well. Harry’s his best mate. He can’t leave him by himself. Louis can help him raise his baby. He can do it. It’ll be hard for his feelings but well, Harry’s having a fucking kid. So fuck his feelings. 

“Louis, I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You aren’t asking me. I’m offering. Harry, I’m a baby doctor, okay? I know my shit. I love you and you’re my best mate, and you’re having a baby and the other dad left. I’m your best mate. I want to help you out. Let me help you out.” 

Harry bites his lip, still looking a little unsure. 

“It’s nothing, Haz. It’s really nothing. What’s going to change? Nothing. I’m just going to help you with everything. Just be there like super, extra support. I’ll be the one you can always rely on. I’ll get all the crazy foods you crave and help you pick out all the onesies.” 

“Louis.”    


“I’m serious. I’ll do it. I want to do it. Let me.” 

Harry finally smiles, his lips still quivering a bit. “Really?”    


“Really?” 

He launches himself at Louis. “You’re the greatest friend in the entire world and I love you so, so much.”

Louis laughs, nearly choking on a piece of Harry’s hair. “I love you, too.” 

Harry pulls himself away and stumbles out of Louis’ bed. “Okay, so you’re hungry, right? Long day? What do you want? I’ll make you anything. I’ll make you everything. Do you have any groceries? Of course you don’t, let’s go shopping.” 

Louis just smiles as Harry flits around his room, searching for the pair of his skinny jeans he always leaves here. 

It’ll all be okay. They can do this. 

\--

When Louis wakes up the next morning, Harry’s already out of bed. Louis isn’t surprised, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t annoyed. He tried to get Harry to let him call him out of work again, but Harry just made the argument that it’s Friday and he’s a primary school teacher, his work day is four hours, he can do it. 

Louis doesn’t beg to differ per say, but he, well. He just wants Harry to be okay and it’s better safe than sorry, right? 

“Mornin’, Lou.” Harry smiles when Louis stumbles into the kitchen, tying his tie all the while. “Made you breakfast.”

“Hi.” Louis mumbles, taking the plate from Harry. “You should be in bed.”

“I want to see my little ones. I’m okay, okay? You calmed me down by, you know, offering to help. I’m good.” 

“Good?” It’s not that Louis doesn’t believe Harry. He just… he doesn’t believe Harry. Harry is a sensitive person. He needs a few days before he is really okay, really “good.”

“For now.” Harry amends. “Come on, yes, without a doubt I’m going to go home blubbering when I see all the mums and dads pick up their babies, but for right now, I’m fine, Lou.” 

Oh my god, the mums and dads! Louis didn’t think about the mums and dads! God, he’s a bloody idiot. Someone kick him! In the face! 

But, wait, wait… 

“Go home?” 

Harry looks up from his own plate and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Yes, where I live?” 

“You want to go home?” 

“I live there, Lou? I need to go home eventually?” 

What? Why does he need to do that? That’s, that’s-

“Why?”

“What why?"

“Why do you need to go home?”

“Because I li-"

“Because you live there, yeah, I heard, I know. But, it’s not necessary, Haz.” 

“What do you mean it’s not necessary?”    


“Because I’m going to help you. We’re gonna do it together, you aren’t going to be alone. Why go home to a empty, sad flat when you could live with me?” 

“Live with you?!” Harry asks incredulously.

“Live with me.” Louis nods, taking a sip of his tea. Harry laughs, this high and unbelieving sort of noise.    


“Lou, just cause you are helping me out doesn’t mean we have to, to  _ live  _ together!” 

“Well, why not? We’ve done it before.” 

“Yeah, but in Uni! When all we had to worry about were exams and papers, not a baby. I can’t ask you to do this!”    


“But, I’m going to do it! I already said I would help you.” 

“Yeah, help, like, go baby clothes shopping and put together a crib.” 

Louis’ heart sinks. No, that’s not. That’s not all that Louis meant and Harry fucking knows that.“You know that’s not all I was offering, Haz. You know that.” 

Harry drops his head and tears at his napkin. “I can’t ask you to do this.” His voice cracks. 

“Harry.” Louis whispers, getting up from his seat to move around the table to crouch besides Harry. “You didn’t ask me, I offered and we went over all of this last night. Are you rethinking everything? Do you not want me to help you?” 

“No, no.” Harry rushes, wiping at his face. Louis reaches out and wraps a hand around Harry’s wrist. “I want your help, I need it. I just… I feel guilty, Lou. You’re already helping me raise him or her, I can’t move in, take over all your space, your entire life.”    


“You already have my entire life, what are you on about, mate?”  

Harry snorts, shoving at his shoulder. “You know what I mean. I-I don’t want to ruin your life.” 

“You aren’t going to ruin my life! Harry, come on. I love babies and I’m going to adore yours. Listen, you’re my best mate and I’d do anything for you. I’m going to help you raise this wonderful little thing growing inside you right now and it would make a whole lot of sense and be way easier if we lived together! Besides, your lease is up at the end of the month, so, just move in. I have two spare rooms. I-” 

“One of those is your office.” Harry cuts in. 

“Oi, you and I both know that’s all for show. Let’s not kid ourselves.”

They both let out a laugh and Louis moves his hand from Harry’s wrist to wrap around his fingers instead. Harry squeezes his fingers. “I was going to move in with Trevor.” 

“I know.” Louis nods. 

“I could… I could move in with Niall.”

“You want to move in with Niall? The man is messier than me, not to mention your baby would come out drinking a pint and cursin’ the heavens.”    


“Grimmy-”

“Fuckface has the show to worry about. He’s always off doing some event or at a party. You’d get lonely. Zayn and Liam are out of the question. They are getting married and probably are going to have their own baby soon. I’m all you have left. Looks like you are left with your last choice.” 

Harry squeezes his hand again. “You’re my first choice for everything, don’t be silly. And don’t call him fuckface.”

Louis grins, ignoring the fuckface comment, and leans up to kiss his cheek. “Then, move in with me! We will raise your baby together and it will be great. You won’t have to feel alone. This can be your home.” 

“You know, I think you’re the best person in the entire world. No one has a bigger heart than you.” Harry says. He is so sincere and wonderful. Louis wants to kiss him so badly. 

Instead, he pulls his hand free and pats Harry’s cheek. “Stop, you’re making me blush!” He fake laughs, waving a hand to help cool down his very real redden cheeks. “Now, hurry up. You are the one that chose to go to work today. Best not be late!” 

\--

When Louis gets back to his office around 3 in the afternoon after an emergency delivery (that thankfully went well), he’s greeted by Zayn and Liam. Making out. On his couch. 

“Okay, you do know that Liam has his own office in this practice, yes?” He claps his hands while he says this, making Liam jump. He pulls away from Zayn’s neck, wiping at his mouth. Yuck.

“It’s so much more fun going at it here.” Zayn rasps. Ugh. Louis wants to vomit at that. He should never hear his mate’s voice like that. Never. “It’s like getting caught in a classroom.” 

“You’re closer to 30 than you are 20, Zayn. Grow up.”

“Don’t be fucking rude.” Zayn snarls, smoothing out his shirt. 

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls off his suit jacket. “What’s up?” 

“Was hoping you’d tell us.” Liam says, standing from the couch and coming over to plop down in one of the chairs in front of Louis’ desk. 

“Whatever do you mean dear Payno.” 

“No snark.” Zayn bites, standing as well. “Harry. Harry and his baby and well, all of it. What’s going on?” 

Louis chews at his lip as Zayn moves and sits in front of him, right next to Liam. It’s unsettling, that. The way the both are just sitting there, looking at him. It’s like they are trying to see  _ through  _ him, like the have x-ray vision or some shite and are trying to see Louis’ deepest and darkest secrets. Having both Zayn and Liam look at him like this makes him feel vulnerable, it’s like he’s a rabbit smack dab in the middle of a clearing and oh boy, is it hunting season. 

“Louis.” Liam says. There’s a warning tone in his voice and it reminds Louis so much of his mum, it, too, is unsettling. Uncanny, also. Fucking weird really if Louis’ honest. 

Louis looks away of the two of them, choosing to smack a key on his laptop instead. It comes alive and Louis buys himself more time by typing in his password. He feels his lip twitch a bit as he looks at his background. It’s a photo of all of them, him and his boys, on graduation day. Zayn’s smiling so hard his eyes are practically gone and Harry’s lips are pressing against Louis’ cheek, and wow, that helps nothing, doesn’t it? 

He glares at his nails instead. 

“Louis.”

Louis sighs. He was avoiding this because he and Harry were going to call them all later. This would be much easier to do over the phone. That way he would only have to hear the judgement in Zayn and Liam’s voices, not have to see it in their eyes as well. 

“We were gonna call you.” 

“Yeah, when?” Zayn asks. “And what do you mean we?” 

“Please don’t tell me-” Liam starts and Louis cuts him off.    
  
“Yeah. We. He’s moving in with me. I’m going to help him raise the baby. We were going to call you tonight. Niall, too. We were hoping you’d help us pack up and move Harry’s things.” 

“What.” Liam gasps. “No, seriously?! What!” 

“Louis.” Zayn gapes. “You cannot be serious.”    
  
“As a heart attack.” Louis nods. “He needs help, okay? Trevor left. He’s not going to help. He tried to get Harry to fucking terminate. He said if he kept it he was going to sign away his rights.” 

They’re both speechless for a moment and Louis doesn’t blame them. It’s a hard thing to wrap your head around. Trevor’s a fucking infuriating person and Louis wouldn’t mind finding and castrating him. He isn’t sure if you know this but, uh, he’s a doctor. He isn’t a surgeon, but knows his way around a scalpel. The fucker better hide. 

“Okay…” Liam starts. “What an absolute arse, but… Louis, Harry’s a grown man. Babe, he’s almost 27. He can handle a kid on his own-”   


“He can’t and you know it. Sure, okay, yeah, he probably could. He is smart enough and capable enough and I have no doubt in my mind that that child would grow up in the most loving household and come out perfect but. Just. He doesn’t want to. This isn’t what he planned. You know he wanted to be married and wanted everything to be perfect. He’s scared and freaking out and it’s my job to help him. If that means him moving in and me lending a helping hand, then I’m going to do it.” 

“It isn’t your job, Lou! He has his mum to help. Des, too. And Robin and Gem and other friends-” Zayn starts. 

“He doesn’t want to go crawling back to his mum, he doesn’t need to. He a grown man, just like you said. And what other friends? Like, for fuck’s sake you two are getting married and probably starting your own family soon. Niall’s always jetting off to America and other countries for work every other week, plus he still goes through girls like Uni. Fuckface is busy with whatever the hell his job entails.” Louis huffs. 

“Sure, you can all help out and be supportive, but I’m the only one that is in a place in my life where I can really, truly help him. I’m single and I have a great job. I’m always there for him already, so, what’s being there for him and his child?” 

Zayn bites at his lip. “Yeah, but Louis. This… this isn’t your responsibility. He… you can do this, help him out and be supportive without  _ moving  _ him into your flat!” 

“It is, though.” Louis nods. He can feel himself getting choked up, but he won’t do this. He won’t cry.

“I’m Louis. I’m the oldest. I take care of us. I’m the one that checks under the bed for monsters. I’m the one who holds the hand when a bone breaks. I’m the one who cleans up the blood and puts on the plaster. I’m the one who kisses it better when our mummies aren’t there to. I’m the one who tells everyone I peed the bed even though it was Harry. I’m the one who takes the fall and ends up in detention even though it was totally Niall’s fault.” 

“I’m the one that buys the condoms for Liam ‘cos he’s too bloody scared to and buys the pregnancy test for you 5 months later because you can’t stop crying and you guys were drunk and Liam forgot and fuck, you’re only 16. I’m the one who, even when I’m the drunkest, still makes sure everyone is tucked in and safe. I’m the one that will stay up all night, rubbing your back as you puke even though I want nothing more than to sleep and punch you in the face. I’m the one who is shit in the kitchen but will still make godawful soup because his best mates have colds. I take care of people, Zayn. It’s what I do, boys. I… I can’t not take care of him. He needs it. He needs me.” 

“Oh, Louis.” Liam whispers. 

“I need to take care of him.” He’s a weak man and that’s why the tear slips. That’s why Liam gets up and comes over to hug him and that’s why Zayn joins in a minute later, kissing at his forehead and wiping away the tear. 

“Yeah.” Zayn murmurs, kneeling down besides Louis. “That is what you do. It’s what you’re great at and we love you so, so much for it. But, Louis. Who’s going to take care of you, yeah?” 

“I don’t matter right now.” Louis sniffs. 

“You always matter.” Liam tuts, squeezing his arm.

“Harry matters more.” 

It’s silent for moment before Zayn speaks up again. “But… Lou. What about... this isn’t a smart idea. How you feel about Harry. This is not going to help, babes. This is not good.”  

Louis shakes his head. “My feelings about Harry do not matter, either.” 

“Louis, come on. Of course they do.” Liam insists. 

“No. Seriously, no. I, I can’t even think about them right now. Harry’s feelings about Trevor and having a goddamn baby are the only ones that matter.” 

Liam tries to start off on another point, but Louis does what he does best and cuts him off yet again. “I’m hungry. Please tell me Zayn at least brought me something as well. If he didn’t he’d be a shit, shit mate.”

Zayn huffs out a laugh and stands. “Yes, well, I’m not a shit mate, I’m a fantastic one. Brought you some of me mum’s samosas. Left ‘em in Li’s office though, back in a mo.” 

He’s off and Liam stands up, moving to sit back down. Louis can feel him looking at him. He knows Liam isn’t done with this, that he still has so much more input, but Louis can’t do it right now. He ignores him in favor of pulling out his phone and texting back Harry. 

He’s what matters.

Liam can stay quiet. 

\--

Niall’s been silent for longer than two minutes and Louis is sure that this must be a first in the lad’s life (aside from like, sleeping or mandated silence during exams). 

Harry looks like he’s about to burst into tears any second. Louis needs Niall to say something right now. He glares down at the phone, trying his best to will words out of Niall’s mouth by sheer brainpower. 

All the sudden there is a choking sound and fuck, oh no, Harry’s crying again. He looks back up at Harry ready to cuddle him in his arms, but Harry isn’t crying. He’s looking confused and furrowing his brow and… 

“Niall? Are you crying?” Harry asks. 

“I just…” Niall sniffs. “I can’t believe this. I mean, Trevor sucks gianatic dick, Haz, but oh my god! A baby! You’re having a baby!” 

Harry lets out a giggle and Jesus Christ, Niall’s the first person that’s actually been happy for Harry, isn’t he? Fuck. Louis’ been so shit.

“Like holy shit!” Niall laughs. “This is amazing! Hazzy’s gonna have a baby!”

Harry is full on giggling now. It’s the first time he has actually laughed in 2 days and Louis’ never wanted to hug Niall harder. 

“Hazzy’s having a baby!” Louis shouts, pulling Harry into him and squeezing him tight. 

“A baby!” Harry yells, voice muffled against Louis’ sweater. Niall shouts out a “wey-hey” before starting to go on a rant about how goddamn adorable Harry’s baby’s going to be, raving about curly brown hair and bright green eyes on a teeny, tiny, little chubby face. It’s lethal, that description. But, it has Harry beaming and shedding tears of joy. And Louis? Louis can’t help but join in.

\--

It’s too early and Niall’s too happy. 

Louis means it. Niall’s absolutely buzzing and it’s only 9 in the bloody morning. It’s a Saturday, for Christ’s sake. The only reason Louis isn’t karate chopping him in the carotid is because what he’s buzzing over: Harry. And oh, is Harry loving it.

It’s good to see Harry smiling and giggling, hamming it up in the spotlight that is Niall. It’s warming his sleepy little heart. 

“So cute, Hazzy. You are gonna be so feckin’ cute.” Niall coos, rubbing at Harry’s belly again. He’s nothing there, seeing as he is only 5 weeks, but it’s still really sweet Niall’s already obsessed. 

“The cutest.” 

Louis jumps, nearly scalding his chin with his too hot tea. “Jesus.”    


Zayn giggles and pinches his cheek. “Hi, Lou. Haz! Come here!” 

Zayn rushes over to Harry, immediately pulling him into a hug as Liam settles next to Louis. “Mornin’, mate.” 

Louis grunts. “Yes, it does seem to be morning, doesn’t it?” 

Liam rolls his eyes and grips his arm, pulling him towards the group. Harry seems to be ready to make the trek up to his flat now that everyone is here. He wasn’t ready to go in when he and Louis got here earlier. Louis bets he is still a little apprehensive and nauseous over it, but having his four mates make him braver. 

Niall starts towards the door, voice loud as he shouts “Ya lads ready? It’s time to get our packin’ on!” 

\--

Niall’s mood dies down when the elevator door opens and Harry doesn’t step out right away. Louis slips his arm around Harry’s waist and squeezes. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Haz.” 

“I can’t look at the kitchen.” Harry speaks after a moment. “It’s… I left it, I left everything the way it was, I can’t look at it again.” 

“We have the kitchen.” Zayn says. He steps out and pulls Liam along with him. “Niall will get the living room, you two take the bedroom.” 

“Perfect plan.” Niall claps Harry on the shoulder. “Come on, give me the keys and close your eyes. Louis, steer!” 

It makes it fun doing it that way. It feels like they are six years old again, leading each other blind around Zayn’s house, purposely shouting out wrong turns so they can watch one another trip over couch cushions. Louis doesn’t do that this time, in fact he doesn’t even speak. He just puts his hand over Harry’s eyes (Harry was never good at keeping his eyes completely shut, the bloody cheater) and pushes him in after Niall forces the door open. He doesn’t bother to look at the kitchen much either. He turns his face after he sees the dirty plates in the sink and the piece of paper on the floor. 

He knows what that piece of paper says. He’s really glad Harry doesn’t have to see that again. 

“All right, we are in the bedroom. Now, I’m going to relax on this big comfy bed and you’re gonna pack. Pip pip!” 

“Leeeeeewis.” Harry whines. 

“I’m supervising, Harold! I’m the oldest. You have to listen to me! Get to work!” 

\--

Once Louis gets off his arse and starts to help Harry, they finish with the bedroom in just under two hours. Thankfully, they don’t have to move the mattress, which saves them a lot of energy, upper arm strength, and whining (also Louis would like to point out that the whining would be from Harry and not himself, obviously. Louis never whines). Louis has one in his guest room and Harry’s totally fine with parting with his, since he has had it since university.

They move onto the bathroom next and Louis makes sure to dump every single last drop of Trevor’s shampoo down the drain. He also throws his fancy smancy razor away and snaps his toothbrush in half. Harry rolls his eyes at the whole thing, telling Louis that they are too old for that shit, but really, his giggles say otherwise. 

Harry’s bathroom is small and honestly, quite shit. It’s old and the sink handles are rickety and the shower is barely large enough for one person, but Louis has a lot of fond memories in it. This bathroom is where Louis pierced a very, very drunk Niall’s ear and where a very, very drunk Zayn threw up on Liam’s dick because he deepthroated too fast. It’s where Harry had burst in when Liam shouted for help and then ended up pissing himself because he laughed too hard. It’s where Louis found out he got into med school and where he and Harry drank themselves silly in celebration. 

It’ll suck to leave it behind, but it’s for the better. Harry can’t stay here now that the entire place reeks of Trevor and the horrendous things he said. 

They finish in under an hour and then move to help the boys. 

They’ve made pretty good progress, more cardboard boxes taped shut than open. Niall’s finished the living room it seems and really, Louis isn’t surprised that he’s now helping in the kitchen. Of fucking course the kitchen would take the longest to pack up. It’s all Harry’s cookbooks and quirky little appliances that Louis cannot even pronounce correctly. 

Niall looks up just as the walk in and does the most dramatic “whew” Louis’ ever heard (and he has little sisters  _ and  _ he took drama in school). 

“Thank god.” Niall groans, standing up. “Harry, I have a very serious question for you, mate.” 

Harry furrows his brow as Niall scurries over to the table and picks up a bag of rolls, waving them around. “There seems to be a bun missing. Do you know where it is? Should we check your oven? The bun might be in your oven.” 

Everyone’s silent for a minute before simultaneously groaning. Aside from Harry who giggles, but really, who is surprised. 

“That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard.” Liam whines. 

“Yeah, and we’re friends with Harry.” Zayn adds. 

“Heeeeey!” 

“Sorry, babe. But it’s true.” Louis laughs. 

“I’m serious!” Niall shouts. “Where did the bun go! Harry, the bun! Let me check your oven! I gotta check your oven!”

“Niall! Don’t touch me!” Harry screeches as Niall starts to run after him, chasing him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, all while still waving the rolls. 

“See?” Liam says, coming to stand next to Louis. “It’s fine. He’s gonna be fine. Everything will be fine.” 

Louis hopes that Liam keeps his annoying streak of always being right. They could really use it this time. 

\--

They don’t finish unpacking all of Harry’s shit until 6 in the evening. It’s exhausting and it makes them all sweaty and grumpy. Niall’s so tired he even stops making baby puns (he’s made at least 20 today). 

Harry and Zayn demand food and Liam being the nicest (and the most easily persuaded by Zayn’s pouty lips and big eyes) of them all goes and picks up some Indian food. (Niall had wanted pizza and wings, too, but Niall’s greedy and that comment just made Liam go off on his cholesterol rant, which made Niall threaten to kill himself three times within two minutes (a new record)). 

Niall leaves as soon as he finishes his three servings and the rest of Harry’s plate. He claimed to have a date, which is just a nice way of saying he has a girl’s room (and vagina) to visit. 

Zayn and Liam leave pretty soon after that because Zayn drank a little too much of the wine Louis found in the back of his cabinet and kept trying to stick his hand down Liam’s pants. It’s almost embarrassing how Zayn seems to forget how old he is when tipsy. They aren’t 15. They don’t need to get off in the same room because it’s the only private room available anymore. 

So, by 10 it’s only Louis and Harry and they are both exhausted enough to head to bed. They brush their teeth together (even though they don’t have to, Harry has a bathroom connected to his room, too). It’s all very domestic and Louis adamantly tries to push down every single warm, fuzzy feeling he has blooming in his belly. 

“Sleep tight, H.” Louis says, patting his cheek as he switches off the loo light.  

“You, too, Lou.” Harry giggles, shuffling his foot against the carpet as he leans in the doorway. Louis gives him a cheeky wink and climbs into bed. 

“Shut the light off, will you?” He asks, reaching for his laptop. He might be tired, but  _ obviously  _ he’s not going to sleep yet. It’s only 10. Louis isn’t an old person. He’s 29 years young, thank you very much. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry nods, but he still doesn’t move. Louis quirks a brow as he opens his computer, typing in the password. 

“Haz?” Louis asks when Harry still doesn’t move, even after Louis opens Chrome and goes to Netflix. 

“Hmm?” Harry asks, trying his best to look innocent and like nothing is wrong. Please. Is he serious? 

Louis sighs and sets his laptop aside. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just…” Harry mutters and kicks his foot again. “I haven’t slept alone in so long and that bed looks big and lonely and I…” 

“You trying to get in bed with me, Styles?” Louis jokes, wiggling his eyebrows. Harry blushes and rolls his eyes, trying his best to look irritated. He breaks a moment later, sticking his lip out and nodding. 

“Please.” 

Louis laughs. “All you had to do was ask, babes.” He picks his laptop up again and then pats on the now open space. Harry grins again and hurries over, pulling his shirt over his head all the while. 

“Yay!” He cheers, sliding under the covers and cuddling close to Louis. Louis feels his heart rate pick up and it’s stupid, so fucking stupid. He forces himself to grin back and shoves the laptop in Harry’s lap.    
  


“You pick something to watch.” 

Harry happily searches and Louis reaches over for his phone, thumbing open his group text. The group text that doesn’t include Harry. He ignores how that makes horrible, guilty feelings bloom in his belly.

_ This is a bad idea, isn’t it?  _

Harry’s settled on  _ Love Actually  _ and Louis isn’t the least bit surprised. They’re halfway into the film when his phone lights up with a reply from Liam.

_ Tried to tell you, mate. _

Zayn responds with a simple ‘ _ ^^^, multiple times.’  _ and Louis locks his phone, placing it on his end table face down. 

Yeah, well. 

Louis’ never been good at listening. 

\--

**8 Weeks (2 Months)**

“Hey Louis?” Harry asks as he watches Louis squirt the gel on his belly. Louis watches his belly quiver because yeah, he wasn’t kidding and neither were the movies. That gel is cold as hell.  

“Hmm?” Louis asks, placing the gel back in the holder and picking up the wand. 

“Did you know that my baby is starting to develop fingers and toes? Oh! And tiny facial features?!” 

Louis laughs and nods at Harry. “Yes, actually, I did know that. Babies are kind of my speciality.” 

Harry pouts as Louis puts the wand on his belly and starts moving it around. “This is no fun. You already know everything, I can’t even amaze you with everything I’m learning.” 

Louis laughs. “You can tell the other lads.” 

“Only Zayn, Niall, and Nick. Liam already knows everything, too.” Harry groans. “I just want to brag.” 

Louis laughs. “You’re being a baby. But, you can brag all you want. Liam and I will indulge you, you know that.” 

“Not that same.” Harry whines. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now, shut up, will you? Or do you want to keep whining and not listen to your baby’s heartbeat?” 

Harry shuts up immediately. Louis grins at him. “Knew it. Now, ready?” 

Harry bites at his lip, his eyes glassy. “Yeah.” 

Louis moves the wand just a smidge and the baby’s quick, but steady and loud heartbeat fills the room. Harry gasps and Louis feels his own heart try to catch up with the baby’s. His own eyes feel misty and he has to bite his tongue.

It doesn’t really work because Harry grips his hand and lets out a laugh cry hybrid and Louis can’t stop himself from joining in. 

“Oh my god, Louis!” 

“I know!” Louis giggles. 

“Is it good?” Harry sniffs. “Normal? Is it fine? It sounds fast, is it too fast?” 

Louis shakes his head as he hits the button on the ultrasound to print Harry’s some pictures. “Absolutely not. Babies have faster heartbeats than us.” 

“How fast?” 

“It’s a quite a range. From about 110-160 beats per minute.”    
  
“Wow. How fast is ours?” 

“60 to 100 is normal for adults.”    


“You’re so smart, Louis. I’m so glad you are my baby’s doctor and my best mate. I love you.” 

Louis laughs, his cheeks heating up. “Stop.”

“I’m completely serious. The most serious I’ve ever been.” 

“Okay.” Louis bites his tongue, trying to cool his face down as quickly and easily as possible without actually having to embarrassingly wave his hand in front of his face. 

“Serious.” Harry says, staring alarmingly deep into Louis’ eyes. It hurts so Louis breaks the contact and clears his throat. 

“Okay. Serious. Now, I know the sound is kinda like, addicting almost? But, you done listening for now?” 

“Yeah.” Harry affirms. “You printed copies right? Like multiple?” 

“Five. Is that enough?” Louis removes the wand and grabs some paper towels to wipe at the gel. 

“One for me and you for the fridge, one for my wallet, one for Niall, one for Zayn and Liam, one for my mum-” Harry cuts off.

“Yeah, Anne. You want one for Gem, too? I can print another still.” Louis turns back to the machine, but Harry stops him, grabbing his arm. 

“Louis.” 

Louis looks at him and it doesn’t take a genius to see that Harry is clearly bricking it.

“Oh no, please don’t tell me.” Louis shakes his head. “Harry.” 

“I forgot!” 

“How did you forget! Harry, you found out three weeks ago! I have personally heard you talk to your mother on the phone six times!” 

“I don’t know! I just. I was too upset to tell her right when I found out and then I was distracted with finishing moving everything in here and then you know, work and stuff.” 

“Oh yeah? Primary kids really running you into the grave, yeah?”    


“Fuck off.” Harry whines, pulling his shirt down and throwing an arm over his eyes. “I can’t believe this. I forgot to tell my mum! I have to tell my mum I’m two months pregnant and my baby daddy fucking left me! Oh and that he wants nothing to do with me or the kid! Oh,  and that I moved back in with you. Jesus Christ.” 

Louis hisses through his teeth. “Yep, yep. That sucks.”

Harry pouts at him. “Don’t be mean.” He digs his nails into Louis’ wrist and Louis hisses again, this time in pain. 

“Ouch! Harold!”   


“Come with me.”    


“What?” 

“Home. Come home with me.” 

“Harry, no, what? I have work.” 

“So do I!”

“You can take time off!”

“So can you!”

“But I’m-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a doctor and I’m only a teacher. Blah, blah. I don’t care!”  

“Substitutes are easier to find, Harry! I have pregnant people to deal with!” 

“Yes, they are, but you have Liam to take care of your patients, Lou! And the other two doctors at this practice.” 

“Okay, but-”

“Please? Please?! You were just saying how you missed your mum and the girls and Ernie, so come on! Just come back with me. You don’t have to tell my mum for me.”    


“Well, obviously. I didn’t get you pregnant.” Louis says. The words may have come out a bit harsher than he intended. But, well. 

Louis doesn’t like to think about the fact that he didn’t get Harry pregnant. Because he’s selfish and in love and life isn’t fucking fair. 

“I know.” Harry mumbles. “But you’re doing this with me, right? You said you wanted to help me. This is helping me, Louis! So, please? Boo bear? Please.” 

“You almost had me but then you brought up boo bear so…” Louis jokes. Harry pinches his arm again. 

“Okay, okay.” Louis relents. “I did agree to help you, I do  _ want  _ to help you. So, yes. I’ll go with you.” 

“Have I ever told you that I’m in love with you? Because I’m so in love with you.” Harry grins, fingers coming to entangle with Louis’.

Louis’ heart stutters. His stomach drops and his brain blanks. His mouth goes dry and he forgets to squeeze back. He knows Harry’s joking, but god, that makes it even worse doesn’t it? 

He doesn’t squeeze back until the pressure of Harry’s hand lets up and he looks at him funny. 

He goes into overdrive then, faking a grin and pinching Harry’s cheek, throwing his arm around him and kissing every inch of Harry’s face. He shouts that he loves Harry, too, even throws in a cheeky, semi-dirty proposal. 

It sucks and Louis’ whole body somehow hurts, but Harry can’t tell. 

Louis’ always been a fantastic actor.

\--

Louis makes Harry drive because of course he does. Harry’s the pregnant one, Harry’s the one that made him take off work, Harry’s the one that chose another bloke over Louis (even though he had no idea that Louis wanted himself to be an option, whatever, though, he still did it and it sucks). The point is that Harry’s the one that is in this whole mess, so Harry needs to drive the whole long, boring, tiring drive. 

(The drive really isn’t that awful, it’s only a little over three hours to Donny, but still, like he stated above, it’s long and boring and tiring.)

He also decided that he was going to be in charge of the music, which irked Harry so much he tried to use Louis’ own rule (driver picks the music, shotgun shuts the fuck up) against him, but please. If you made the rule, you can overrule the rule, you can veto it. Louis uses his almighty veto power and blasts Top 40 hits the entire time. He swears he can almost feel the blackening of Harry’s indie little soul. 

They pull into Harry’s drive around four in the afternoon. Anne’s standing on the stoop, waving her little heart out, and Louis isn’t surprised to see his own mum right next to her. It’s not like it’s much of a trek, Harry’s house, seeing as it’s next door. 

Louis was six years old when the Styles’ moved in. He learned from his mum that they came from a place called Cheshire and that the lady of the house, Anne, had decided to move them here because she got a divorce (which he learned was just a fancy name for a break up). He also learned that them meant her plus her two children, Gemma and Harry. 

Now, you would expect Louis to be excited about a new friend (possibly two, because Gemma, but girls were icky to six year old Louis (funny, they still kind of are to almost 30 year old Louis). But, Louis was the opposite of excited. 

No, Louis was practically devastated. 

Just two weeks prior, another little boy had moved in, not next to him of course, but across the street from his best mate Zayn, who lived the street over. His name was Liam and Zayn was  _ obsessed  _ with him! He wanted Liam to always hang out with Louis and Zayn. Which was weird for Louis because Zayn was quiet and it took him forever to get Zayn to even talk to him, so why did he want to talk to this Liam fella all the sudden? It made Louis so sad and he was worried that Zayn was going to be all over this Harry kid now, too. 

So, basically, Louis being mad about Harry moving in next to him all boiled down to the fact that Louis was selfish and wanted all the attention. (Something totally out of character, right?) 

All Louis’ worry about Zayn falling in love with Harry washed away when  _ he  _ fell in love with Harry. It wasn’t sudden, in fact, it took a lot of pushing and shoving and forcing from his mum to get him to actually spend time with Harry (it wasn’t his fault, though, Harry was four, he was a baby, Louis was a big kid, he didn’t want to play with a baby). But, when he finally let himself hang out with Harry and genuinely play with him and have a good time, he fell in love. He fell in love with Harry’s little giggles and big, bright eyes. Harry had a big, sensitive heart and never got any of Louis’ banter. He took all of Louis’ jokes seriously and always cried, but Louis didn’t seem to mind always having to tell him he was just kidding. He didn’t mind wiping away his tears because the smile Harry gave him afterwards made his insides all gooey. 

When he finally introduced Harry to Liam and Zayn, he realized how perfectly it was all going to fit. Zayn and Louis were best mates (to the very end, they had made a pinky swear over a pack of Haribo gummy bears, that’s a serious swear), but why couldn’t Louis have more best mates? Why couldn’t Zayn? There was no reason they all couldn’t be best mates. They were  _ LouisandHarry _ and  _ ZaynandLiam _ , but they were also Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam. They all fit together smashingly.

And then Niall moved in down the street from Liam and Zayn and fucked everything up completely.

Okay, Louis is kidding, he didn’t fuck it up completely, actually he didn’t fuck it up at all. He somehow made everything even better. 

Sometimes there were fights and arguments and tears and punches that were too hard to be playful. There was Louis and Harry versus Zayn and Liam, or worse, Louis and Zayn versus Harry and Liam (they were older and much, much meaner when they fought). Niall was perfect because he made it uneven, it wasn’t just two and two anymore. He was their moderator. He could always settle the score and tell them when they were getting out of hand. He would tell Louis that he was being unreasonable, he would tell Zayn that sulking in the bedroom didn’t solve anything, he would tell Harry that he couldn’t just cry to get his way, and he would tell Liam that Louis’ jokes weren’t serious, he wasn’t bullying him, he didn’t need to put up his fists and swig. Niall was the perfect addition. 

They were the best of friends, a true gang (Liam preferred to call them a crew though, gang sounded too violent (Zayn preferred to not call them anything but mates because Zayn was lame, even as an eleven year old)). They ruled the school (maybe, maybe not, depends who you ask). They were unstoppable and till the end. And they still are. They pinky swear over gummy bears on the eve of every new year.

And yes, the gummy bears still do count even if they are soaked in vodka, it makes the tradition even more adult, thank you very much.

Louis climbs out of the car and Harry’s quick to follow. 

Their mums coo in creepy unison and bundle them up in the biggest hugs. It feels good to be in his mum’s arms again, she just has that mum touch that somehow always make everything seem better.

He hugs Anne next, kissing her cheek as Harry does the same with his mum. 

He can tell the moment both he and Harry pull away from them that they both can see something is off. Anne can read Harry just as easily, if not better, than Louis. Her smile dims a bit and she squeezes at his arm. 

“You all right, pumpkin?” 

Harry just shrugs and starts fiddling with his rucksack. 

Their mums exchange a look and Jay reaches forward to hug Harry again. “We’ll catch up later, okay? Maybe some tea tomorrow? Louis needs to get inside now, a certain little boy is dying to see his big brother.” 

Harry manages a wobbly smile and a shy nod and a second later Anne’s pulling him inside and his mum is pulling him off the porch and towards his own house. 

“What’s up with that?” She asks as they climb their own stairs. The second still creaks when Louis steps too close to the edge and Louis feels 16 again, sneaking back into the house way past his curfew.

His mum pulls open the door and Louis hears squeals and the pitter patter of little feet. He takes a moment to look at his mum and just shrugs his shoulders, deciding just to say fuck it and tell her right now. It’s not  like he’ll be able to get into it at this moment. His siblings will demand his attention and then there will be dinner, so he’ll have time to control his feelings before his mum gives him that look and he vomits them all out. 

“Harry’s pregnant.”

His mum gapes at him, clearly, well, the only word Louis can use to describe her expression is flabbergasted.

She manages to stutter out a response as Ernie barrels into his legs. A shocked, “Is it yours?” 

He doesn’t say anything, just crouches down to Ernie’s height, stroking a finger across his cheek and ruffling his slightly curly strawberry blonde hair. 

She seems to take his silence as an answer, her hand coming to squeeze at his shoulder. 

And, yeah. That’s about right. 

\--

Louis has always told his mum everything, and he means everything. It was easy because for the longest time it was just the two of them. Just he and his mum. His mum used to tell him when he was a little boy that he could tell her anything, that nothing was too big or too embarrassing or too weird to tell her. She was his mum and she loved him unconditionally and nothing he told her would change that. 

So, Louis told her. Louis never kept any secrets.

He told her about his first kiss, which happened to be with a girl, Jessica Reynolds. He told her it was slobbery and behind the big, scary looking tree down at the creek they weren’t supposed to play at. He told her he didn’t think he liked it, but he couldn’t figure out why. 

He told her when he figured out why, a few weeks later, that it was because maybe he didn’t like girls. 

He told her when it was true, he definitely didn’t like girls. He told her he knew this because he made out with Matty Richards at the cinema that afternoon and it was so, so good he couldn’t feel his fingers or his toes. 

He told her about the first time he and a boy messed around. He told her that it was in his room when they should’ve been studying (and that he was really sorry, but he couldn’t help it, he was too hot). He told her that hands didn’t stay above the belt and lips didn’t just stay on lips. 

He told her the first time he got drunk. Well, didn’t really tell, more like shouted at her, stumbling into her room at 3 AM, declaring he was “absolutely, fucking smashed” and that it was all Niall’s, who just fell down the stairs to the basement, please help, fault. She made them mac and cheese and put them to bed after making them both chug three glasses of water. (She then won the best mum award when she promised Niall she wouldn’t tell Maura or Bobby.)

He told her about his first time, when he was just 16, and that it was awkward and he fumbled a lot and used way, way too much lube. He laugh cried when she was kind and sweet and such a bloody mum about it, telling him that he would get better and that the first time was weird and scary for everyone. 

He’s never hid anything from her. She knows everything, literally everything about him. So, of course she knows he loves Harry.

She knows that Louis didn’t just know he liked boys just because of Matty Richards. She knew Harry was a big part of it. She knew because Louis babbled about Harry every day and as it got later in the evening and he got sleepier, he would make comments about how soft Harry’s lips looked and how he wouldn’t mind maybe feeling them against his. 

She knows that his first time was with a boy in his grade that also had curly brown hair and that in the dark his hazel eyes looked green and Louis couldn’t help himself. 

She knows because drunk Niall told her that Louis cried on the walk home over Harry and his pretty, pretty hair. 

So, she knows. She really, really knows. And Louis was always okay with it, but right now it’s getting on his nerves. 

She keeps looking at him with all this pity and worry. It’s annoying and frustrating. Okay, maybe it’s great and he loves that his mum cares, but can she just stop right now? He’s trying to play Batman legos with his little brother, jeez. 

Their hardcore police chase gets stopped 10 minutes later by his step-dad, Dan, coming in and ruining Ernie’s little life by announcing that Dory’s done, so it’s time for his bath. He was only consoled when Louis promised he would read him his bedtime story (plus sneak him a chocolate chip biscuit). 

He finds a way to still avoid his mum though, sneaking out of the living room and forcing Daisy and Phoebe to let him in their room. He bugs them by asking to hear all the gossip about sixth form and if they have any boyfriends. Phoebe lets it slip that Daisy does and they embarrass her together so much, she almost cries. He gets kicked out a few minutes later, which is rude, because Phoebe gets to stay. He means, sure, it’s her room, but fuck that. She was teasing, too. 

He’s forced to go back downstairs after Ernie’s bedtime story though. His room was turned into Ernie and Doris’, so he is lucky enough to get to sleep on the couch (he could sleep in Lottie and Fizzy’s room because they are off at Uni, but he just feels like he’s invading their privacy a little too much by doing that, plus, the couch is actually pretty comfy). 

Dan retreats to the master room like a coward (or a really good man who knew his wife needed a one on one deep talk with her first born), so Louis’ all alone when he enters the kitchen. His mum already has his tea made and he sighs heavily as he sits down. 

“Oh, hush and start talking.” Jay laughs, reaching for a biscuit.

Louis whines and buys himself more time by taking a sip of his tea. 

“Not much to say.” Louis’ lying through his teeth and she can obviously tell. He takes another sip of tea before really getting down to business. “He’s pregnant. By his boyfriend, or ex, I think I mentioned him, Trevor?” Jay nods in confirmation and Louis continues on. “Trevor freaked when he told him. Told him he doesn’t want this, and well, he left. Told Harry he wanted to sign away his parental rights and everything.”    


“Holy shit.” Jay mutters. “What a dick.”    


“I know. So, like. Fuck-”

“Watch your mouth.” 

  
“Sorry. He’s moved back in with me.” He watches as his mother’s mouth drops, but he doesn’t let himself get affect by it. “I had to, mum, I had to. He just kept crying that he couldn’t do it all on his own and I’m his best mate. I’m supposed to support him and take care of him. I’m the only one who’s at this place in their life that can help him. So, I just. I did it. I know it’s not a good idea, I know it’s messy as hell with all my… well, feelings. But, I mean, Harry’s bringing a child into this world. The least I can do is help.” 

She’s silent for a minute and Louis focuses on his tea. It’s always the best when his mother makes it and he has no idea why. He makes his own the same way, but still. It’s just not as good. 

“You’re feelings always matter, darling.” She finally says. 

“That’s what Liam said.”

She laughs and nods. “Good boy, that. Always my favorite.” 

“Shut up.” Louis laughs. She gets up from her spot across from him and moves to sit next to him, pulling him into a half hug. 

“I think this is very noble and brave of you.”

“What am I?” Louis mumbles into her sweater. “A knight?” 

“Absolutely. My little knight.”    


“I’m almost 30.”    
  
“Shh.” She snaps, patting his cheek. “You’ll always be my little knight.” She pulls him closer and rocks them slightly. Louis feels small enough to crawl into her lap and have a proper cuddle, but he thinks that probably wouldn’t work out or be the best idea. 

“I’m proud of you and I think you are doing the right thing.”

“Really?” He asks. “Because the boys don’t.” 

“I mean, I’m worried like they are. I’m worried for your feelings. You’re my world, baby. I don’t want you to get hurt, but looking at the bigger picture, it’s a great thing you are doing. Plus, I think it’ll all work out.”

“What do you mean?” He asks. “Harry and Trevor?” 

“God, no.” She scoffs. “You know what I mean. You and Harry. You are destined to be together.” 

As dumb as it sounds, Louis finds himself smiling. She’s always had this theory, that him and Harry are soulmates. That they are gonna get married and have a million kids together. That they will leave happily ever after. It’s always helped him feel better. When he was drunk and sad and down on his luck, he would just keep thinking that it was okay because one day Harry would realized he loved Louis, too. 

“I’m glad you have faith in us. I’m losing a little more each and every day.” 

“Oh, baby.” Jay coos. “I’ll always believe in you two.” 

“You know I was going to tell him? I was going to tell him because he told me he didn’t think him and Trevor were gonna last. He thought they were gonna break up. I was waiting until they were officially done. I was gonna give him a few days. I was gonna be the best mate I could be to help him get over it and then I was gonna tell him. But… then he called me up and told me he peed on a stick and I-” 

He chokes and the tears start flowing and his mum just holds him closer. It feels good to do this, to actually cry. He hasn’t cried over this since Liam’s office and it feels good to get his pent up emotions out. 

“It’ll be okay. You two will be together.” Jay pets at his hair. “I just know it.” 

His mum is like Liam. She’s always right. So, really, she better be right. Louis needs her to be right. 

\--

**12 Weeks (3 Months)**

It’s another one of those days. Another one of those days where Louis’ been up since before the sun and is three seconds from starting a central line on himself and infusing tea directly into his bloodstream.

He’s bloody exhausted and he feels like crying. Much like the baby he delivered 20 minutes ago did as soon as he entered the world. He wants someone to wrap him up in a little blue blanket and matching little cap so he can wail his face off in comfort.  

He can’t do that though, at least not right now, because he’s in his car in the car park and anyone could walk by and see. That would be embarrassing. And probably make Louis cry more. 

So, he decides to save his tears for his own office. He has two appointments to get through and then an induced labor this evening at 7. Hopefully that’ll be over quickly, both for his sake and more importantly, his patient, Mary’s. Then, he can go home and collapse on the couch and eat the lovely dinner Harry most likely made. 

Their living together has gone smoothly so far, not that Louis’ surprised. They’ve done it once before in uni. It feels the same and basically almost is, except, they aren’t rushing off to classes anymore, they are rushing off to deliver babies or clean glitter of chubby cheeks and sticky hands. 

Everything else is mostly the same. Harry doing most of the cooking (only difference is Louis isn’t just not helping because he’s lazy, but also because he often works late), Harry doing most of the washing (that’s still on account of Louis’ intense laziness), and Harry doing most of the cleaning (again, Louis’ fucking lazy and really, you have to vacuum twice a week? That’s insane, Harry.). Louis’ just around for entertainment purposes, for the giggs and the chucks. His jokes outrank Harry’s by a fucking landslide. Ask anybody.

The only really big difference is the whole sleeping arrangement thing. Which, yeah, they may or may not be spending most nights in the same bed? Which, really, Louis doesn’t even want to think about that or what that means or how much it’s fucking killing him, waking every morning to Harry cuddled against his chest, his curls nearly taking his eye out. Oh, and god, Louis doesn’t even want to get into the hard ons. The amount of times he’s woken up with Harry’s dick digging into his hip is absurd. It’s also very absurd and unfair that he isn’t allowed to do anything about it besides make fun of Harry and then try to not pass out from embarrassment when Harry makes fun of his own back at him. 

It’s just...Harry’s lonely is all and Louis, well, Louis is selfish, but if his selfishness is actually helping his best mate is it really that wrong of a thing to do? 

Probably. Yeah, it really probably is, which is exactly why he hasn’t told Zayn and Liam about it yet. In fact, he really isn’t sure he wants to, but chances are he’ll break and freak soon and he’ll need to rant about it to someone so. Here he is.

He waves tiredly at their secretary and bypasses Liam’s office because he spotted two very concerned looking parents through the glass. He doesn’t want to walk in on that. 

He pushes open his own door and is ready to collapse on his couch, but a stressed out, pacing Zayn stops in him in his tracks. 

“Mate?” 

Zayn whirls around, hand falling from his mouth. “Yeah, hi.” He nods. He’s really jittery, which is out of character. Zayn’s an artist after all. He can sit for hours on end. 

“What’s this then? Liam said you were sick, nearly throwing up all morning. You can’t be here, bro. You’ll get the mums and dads sick. You’ll get me sick. I have to deliver again later. You’re endangering the lives of tiny babies, Z.” Louis throws his coat on a chair and moves over to his filing cabinet. Amelia Scott, 28 weeks, is due here in just under a half hour and Lily Chambers, 16 weeks, is due an hour after that. 

“I’m not sick.” Zayn mumbles, flopping down on a chair.

“Yeah, then why were you puking your guts out according to Li, then? Said it reminded him of Niall’s 20th birthday.”    


Zayn shudders and groans at that, causing Louis to cackle, though, really, he wasn’t in any better shape that night. The Irish know how to party. Louis’ liver on the other hand, does not. 

Zayn doesn’t respond and well, fine. That attitude clearly just proves he is sick. Louis sits in his own chair and opens Amelia’s file. She and her husband had quite a difficult time getting pregnant, but they finally did it, just a month after their first fertility treatment. She’s nearly the end of her pregnancy and this is just a check up that everything is going swimmingly. 

“Louis.”    


Louis hums and moves to pick up Lily’s file. 

“Louis.”    
  
Today’s an exciting appointment for Lily possibly. Today’s the day they will hopefully find out the sex. Louis loves when they like to find out. He hates having to hide it and bottle it up, keep it to himself. So, he usually doesn’t. He usually texts Harry “boy” or “girl,” just because he needs to tell someone and Liam won’t allow him because he doesn’t want to accidentally slip up if he has to see Louis’ patients and congratulate them on their little boy or girl. It’s a good plan, which is why Liam doesn’t tell Louis either. 

(And no, he doesn’t violate HIPAA by texting Harry, because Harry has no clue who he is texting about, so it’s fine, Liam, fuck off.) 

“Louis.”    


“God, what, Zayn?” He huffs, finally looking up. 

Zayn looks worried, but he also looks happy. And teary? And like he’s going to jump out of his skin.    


“What?” Louis asks again. He feels apprehensive. “Is everything all right?”    
  
Zayn nods. “Yeah, yeah. I think so. I mean, we didn’t really plan on this. Wanted to be married, first. Mum’s certainly going to be kind of disappointed, Karen, too. But.”    


Louis feels himself start to smile. “No.” 

Zayn laughs and nods. “I’m not sick, mate.” 

Louis shouts and Zayn instantly shushes him because “Liam could hear mate, shut up!”, but Louis doesn’t care. “Zayn!” He laughs, pulling him into a hug. “You’re pregnant!” 

“I’m pregnant!” Zayn squeals against his neck.   


“God, I can’t believe this. Three of my best mates are going to be dads!” 

“We’re growing up.” 

“Yeah, we need to stop, I hate it.” 

Zayn just laughs again and Louis hugs him yet again. “Okay, no. Shut up. How are you going to tell Liam? Wait, you want to run some blood to double check and be absolutely sure?” 

Zayn doesn’t think it’s necessary, but Louis knows that Liam would want it to be one hundred percent confirmed because Liam’s just that kind of guy, so they sneak past his office and into an exam room. Zayn whispers (so Liam can’t hear his voice if he walks by) his plan to tell him and Louis just sits back and listens as they wait for the blood that will without a doubt tell them that Zayn is. 

Louis’ happy for Zayn, really, but he can’t lie. It is sitting a little heavy in his stomach. It’s just. Zayn’s life is perfect isn’t it? Almost husband, great job, adorable dogs, and now baby on the way? Louis’ just a bit jealous is all. He thought that he would be settled down by now. He thought he would be with Harry by now. And he is, but he isn’t. Harry’s having a kid, a kid that isn’t his.

It’s just. He’s just a bit jealous is all. He’s happy, but he’s jealous. Does that make him a shit friend? He hopes not. 

\--

Harry’s ecstatic when Louis tells him later, both of them lounging on the couch, Bake Off playing on the telly. Harry’s balancing a bowl of ice cream on his tiny belly and Louis’ shoveling spag bol in his mouth like a proper gent. 

He starts going on and on about how great it will be to have a baby buddy and who he will be able to do everything with Zayn now. They can shop for clothes, cribs, bottles, books, and toys together.

Louis smiles and nods and pretends he doesn’t feel gutted. He pretends he doesn’t feel like someone took a dagger and stabbed it straight into his heart. 

But, he does feel like that. He does feel like his heart is bleeding in his chest, but not in the correct way. He does feel like he could get sick any moment. He’s devastated. 

He thought he was going to be the one to help Harry. He thought he was going to be the one to help Harry find jeans that would fit him even when he’s 9 months along. He thought he was the one who would help get the crib, get the toys, get the tiny little booties. 

It’s shit hearing this, but it’s reality, isn’t it? He isn’t the dad. Why would he get to help? He’s just Louis. 

He’s just the best mate. Nothing more, nothing less.

\--

**16 Weeks (4 Months)**

Harry’s off the walls excited. He keeps bouncing his knees and drumming his fingers against his thighs. He’s switching songs every two minutes and untying and retying his hair up every three. 

Louis would be annoyed, if he didn’t find it so endearing. Harry has a right to be excited. They are about to find out the sex of his baby. Louis can’t pretend he isn’t on the edge of his seat either. 

“Thank fuck.” Niall sighs as Louis pulls into his assigned parking spot. “I was about to kill you, Haz.” 

Louis rolls his eyes at Niall’s words, and well, Niall in general. He’s been very whiny every since Zayn told him he was pregnant. He thinks it’s unfair and they are all going to hang out at the office and do all this baby shit without him. He said he wouldn’t stand for it and is demanding to come to every appointment and shopping trip he’s in town for. 

Zayn just suggested that Niall get someone pregnant as well so he could actually have a reason to come, besides just being “supportive and that shite.” Niall almost threw up at that. They took that as a no then. 

“I’m excited, don’t be a dick.” Harry reprimands, climbing out. 

Niall ignores him to run off ahead of them, probably stopping at Liam’s office to let them know they are here.

“And you have every right to be.” Louis assures, locking the car. “Come on, let’s go find out.” 

\--

It’s cramped in the exam room with all five of them in there, but Harry said he wouldn’t have it any other way, and really, none of them would either. He’s lying on the exam table as Louis fills out some more paperwork (half his job is paperwork he swears) and Niall fucks around with models, while Zayn just rolls his eyes and Liam gets the ultrasound ready to go. 

“I’m excited.” Harry says for the what has to the be eighteenth. He has his shirt completely unbuttoned and is rubbing at his little mound of a belly. He’s a pretty decent size, not as big as some people get at this many weeks, but he’s not small either. He was forced to buy new jeans last week and it took Louis an hour to get him to calm down about it. 

“Me too.” Zayn smiles at him. 

“Did you know that my babies have a poll going?” Harry smiles. Louis feels himself smile. It’s utterly adorable that Harry calls his students that. Also disgusting. 

“Awh. Shut up, really?” Liam asks. 

Harry nods. “Yep. 8 of them think it’s a boy, 7 a girl. I told them I would bring cupcakes with the cake dyed the color. So like, pink for a girl, blue for a boy, and then whoever had the right guess would get a little present, which will probably just be these little crowns I found at the craft store. And I know it’s a little like, ugh, pink for a girl, really? But, they are 6, yeah? And most of my boys think pink is girly anyway and I can’t just go being all progressive because I don’t want to deal with parents being mad at me for that and-”

“It’s fine, Haz.” Niall cuts off with a laugh. “Pink for a girl is fine. Blue for a boy is fine.” 

Harry nods, seemingly happy with the reassurance. Louis agrees though. He understands some people might be annoyed colors having “genders,” but it isn’t Harry’s place to go on and try to change how some people are raising their kids. That’s just messy. 

“What do you want?” Liam asks as Louis initials the final box. 

Harry hums. “I’d be happy either way. I want a little girl, but I want a little boy. I don’t know.” He giggles. 

“Well, I want a boy.” Niall adds. “Think about it, yeah? Like, we’re all lads here, what do we know about girls? Nothing. Plus, you lot are all gay, you don’t know anything about girls.”    


“Excuse you, I’m bi.” Liam pipes up. 

“That hardly counts, though, you’ve been with Zayn since you were 15.” 

“I still had girlfriends before that.” Liam huffs. “Remember Kate?” 

“Yeah, you were 13 and too scared to touch her.” Niall cackles.    
  
“I’ve seen way more vaginas then you, Niall, and you know it.” Liam fights. 

“Same.” Louis adds, coming over to Harry and picking up the gel to squirt it on his belly. Harry shivers and Louis pats his hand. 

“Clinically, not sexually.” Niall points out. And okay, yeah, fair. 

“Louis knows a lot about little girls, Niall.” Zayn reasons. “He has a million sisters.”    
  


“True.” Louis laughs, grabbing the wand. 

“I want you to have a girl.” Zayn says to Harry. “I want to have a girl, too. Then, we can both spoil our little princesses rotten and they can be best friends.” 

Harry grins at him and when Louis looks at Liam, he’s doing his Zayn smile, the open where his mouth is wide open and his eyes are practically gone. He looks 18 again. It’s stupid cute. 

“Vom.” Niall laughs. “Boy, boy, boy!” He chants. 

“All right, let’s just settle this and find out.” 

They are all silent as Louis moves the wand around and the heartbeat fills the room. Harry mumbles how that still gives him goosebumps and Louis whispers that he agrees. 

“Stop.” Liam says from his spot behind the screen. They’ve turned it away from Harry and the other boys, though, it really doesn’t matter because it’s not like they can tell, but they wanted it to be an even more of a surprise. Liam freezes the imagine and calls Louis over to look.

“Wanna know?” Liam smiles. 

“Please!” Harry begs.   
  
“Seriously, just bloody tell us already!” Niall adds.    
  
Louis grins and turns the screen to them, pointing at the baby. “Congratulations, Haz. It’s a boy!” 

Niall lets out a huge “WHOOP!” and Zayn starts cheering and clapping. Harry starts crying when Niall comes over to start singing some sort of Irish tune to his belly. Louis can’t make out any words besides “gonna be the best boy in da world.” 

“You happy, Haz?” Louis asks as Liam and Zayn continue to cheer and Niall’s singing gets louder and more off key. He’s such a twat, that one. 

“You know it.” He beams, reaching for Louis’ hand and squeezing tight. 

Louis tries not to read into it.

\--

All the boys come back to Louis’ after the appointment, everyone having cleared their day so they could celebrate with Harry.

It’s fun, all of them baking together. It feels like they are back in Anne’s kitchen, 12 year old Harry trying to make Gemma’s birthday cake and forcing all of them to help. It’s cleaner and easier this time around, but Niall still can’t keep his hands out of the bowl. 

Zayn and Liam have to leave as soon as they start on frosting, the buttercream smell too sweet for baby Malik-Payne to handle. Niall doesn’t stick around long after that and Louis thinks Harry banning him from eating more than 3 cupcakes had something to do with him choosing to not stick around for dinner. That and he had another booty call, oops, Louis means “date.” 

Louis lets Harry do most of the decorating because he’s a perfectionist when it comes to it and he worked in a bakery, didn’t you know, so he actually knows what he’s doing. His only task is to roll the sides in sprinkles and he does a fantastic job. In fact, he should be crowned King of Sprinkles ™. 

They don’t get around to talking about names until they are in bed later that night. They’re laying on their sides and Harry’s running his feet up and down Louis’ calves. It’s so domestic and everything Louis’ every wanted that he doesn’t even care that Harry’s feet are ice cubes. 

“You mind?” Louis asks as he reaches out to touch Harry’s belly. He just, he hasn’t really had the chance to feel for himself, aside from in his examination rooms, and he just wants to say hi to the little guy. 

Harry shakes his head. “No. You can always rub my belly, Lou.”  He smiles at him and Louis grins back before shimming down the bed some, pulling the covers along with him.

Harry watches as Louis lifts his t shirt before tracing the curve along his right laurel. Harry had sort of a breakdown when he started showing, freaking about his tattoos and what would happen to them. Louis told him he was sure most of them will keep their shape. It’s Harry they are talking about. He’ll lose the weight so quickly after the birth, he’ll be fine. 

“Hi, baby.” Louis whispers. He can practically hear how happy Harry’s face must look. “How are you tonight? Did you know you are a boy? Yes, yes you are a boy! How exciting is that! Just like your daddy and your daddy’s best mate!” 

“He’s probably thrilled.” Harry giggles.

“Obviously.” Louis laughs. “Gonna be the best boy, aren’t you? Just like uncle Nialler said. He says a lot of crazy, kinda fucked up-”

“Louis!” 

“Things, but that one was true.”

“Don’t curse in front of baby.” Harry pouts. Louis rests his palm on Harry’s belly button. “It’s fine, love. He can’t talk yet.” 

“Still. He can hear. Has been hearing since 6 weeks.” 

“I know.” Louis can’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing right underneath his palm. Harry’s breath hitches a bit, but he doesn’t let himself focus on that because what does that mean?!?! (Probably just that Louis surprised him, right?) Instead, he pulls back, making his hand pat against Harry’s skin. 

“He needs a name, H.” 

Harry sighs. “I know, I’ve been trying to think of one for hours now.” 

“Having any progress?” 

Harry just pouts and shakes his head. “Let me help?” Louis asks. “Give me a letter and I’ll give suggestions.” 

Harry hums. “Okay… A.” 

“Adam.” 

Harry shakes his head. “Adam Styles? Sounds like a douche.” 

Louis laughs and doesn’t fight Harry because, yeah, kinda does. 

“D.” Harry says next. 

“Um…Derek. Like Derek Shepherd.” 

“I’m not naming my baby after McDreamy. Plus, you know I’m more of a McSteamy girl anyway.”

“Aren’t we all?” Louis asks. God bless Eric Dane. “But, Daniel?”

“Too common.” Harry whines. “L.” 

“Louis Junior.” Louis shouts right away. Harry just rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay, fine. Luke?”

“Still too common.” 

“Have a problem with common names, Harold?” 

“No. They’re nice, but… I don’t know. I think I want something different for him. And I’m not talking about doing some weird spellings some parents are so into it. Just, something you don’t hear every day.” 

“Like what? Any ideas?”

Harry nods and runs his hand along his belly, just under Louis’. “Maybe after a god?”

“Like Egyptian?” Louis asks.

“No, those would be too hard to pronounce. Think of him introducing himself to other kids his age, what a nightmare. Maybe like Roman? Or Greek?” 

“You want to name your kid after a Greek god?”

“Why not?” Harry shrugs. “They’re mighty and powerful, just like my son will be. But he’ll also be nice and charming and polite… but, it’s not…” Harry looks down at Louis with big, wide, scared eyes. “That’s not weird is it? To want to name him after a god?”

“No.” Louis reassures quickly. He doesn’t want Harry to think he’s weird or odd. “It’s just like you want. Just not something you see every day. I think it’s cool. Gods are really cool.” 

Harry nods, the smiling back on his face. “Help me research tomorrow? After you get home from work?"

“Of course, babe. Now, let’s sleep. I’m sure Jupiter is annoyed we’re keeping him up.”    


“I’m not going to name him Jupiter, Lou!” 

“Shh. Jup’s sleeping!” 

“I hate you.” Harry giggles. 

_Yeah, well,_ _I love you_ Louis thinks. _Too fucking much._

\--

Harry’s sitting at the table when Louis gets home the next night, MacBook open and eyebrows furrowed. 

“Louis!” He exclaims when Louis sets his keys and briefcase (yes, Louis has a briefcase, he’s like, the most adult of all the adults) down on the counter. 

“Oi, oi, mate.” Louis grins. “Have a list for me to look at?” 

Harry nods. “Dinner’s cooking by the way. Sorry I didn’t wait for you, I tried to. I even lasted until 4!” 

Louis just laughs it off, not surprised at all. Well, a little at the fact that Harry held out that long, but still. He knew Harry was going to start looking without him. Anyone in their right mind would know that. 

“How many have you narrowed it down to?” 

“Four. Apollo, Eros, Helios, and Zeus.” 

Louis already wants to veto both Helios and Zeus, but indulging Harry is one thing Louis is fantastic at. “I know Zeus is god of the gods, but what are the other ones gods of? What made you like them?” 

Harry’s cheeks get a bit pink and god, everything about him is endearing. Louis can just see him, sitting at this table by himself, searching each website for hours, writing every name down, matching them up with a middle name, hating them all, and starting all over. It’s so bloody cute. 

“Apollo was kind of inspired by Zayn and Niall.” Harry admits. “He’s the god of music and art. Those are Niall and Zayn’s things. He’s also the god of knowledge, healing, poetry, and manly beauty.”

“Hey, that’s even more Zayn-y.” Louis quips.

Harry giggles. “It is. Moving on to Eros. He’s the god of love and attraction. That one is kind of inspired by you.” 

Louis feels his mouth go dry and wow, all Harry does is make his heart feel like it’s going to crap out any second. He makes it beat way too fast. What does that mean? What the fuck does that mean?

Louis sputters and chokes out a “What do you mean by that?” as he tries to calm his racing heart. 

“Just…” Harry’s cheeks are even pinker and it warms Louis’ heart because oh my god, is Harry attracted to him? It isn’t that, well, really, Louis already knew that, but it’s just been because it’s been said in passing. Like, Harry’s just said Louis looks good today, that of course Louis can get that guy to buy him a drink, he’s fit as hell. But… 

Louis doesn’t know. Literally naming a child after him  _ because  _ of it. He doesn’t know what to feel right now. 

“I mean, obviously you are attractive.” Harry stutters out. “But, love. That’s why.” 

Oh. 

Wait. 

“What?!” Louis asks. Does Harry know Louis loves him?! Oh my god, oh my god. Oh my fucking god. 

“Love.” Harry says again. “You have so much of it, Louis. You do so much with it. You’re one of the greatest people I’ve ever met. You have the best heart of anybody I know. You’re sweet and genuine and so bloody loving. You love to love and to take care of people. I love that so much about you.”

Oh thank fucking god. Louis’ relieved it isn’t what he thought and that he doesn’t have to worry about his heart rate anymore. Mainly because Harry just destroyed his heart. Actually melted it. It’s probably just a sloppy puddle of goo in Louis’ chest now. God, how has Louis survived around Harry for this many years!? Really, it’s insane. Louis needs to be studied by like, scientists, biologists, doctors. Everyone!

“Harold.” Louis smiles softly, trying to get himself the fuck together. “You’re so bloody sweet. I want to kiss you.” 

Harry pinks even more and Louis’ positive he’s in the same goddamn boat. His body feels like mush and really. He was being so serious. He wants to kiss Harry so bad. Has since he was oh, he doesn’t know, like 12?!

“I just love you.” Harry shrugs. 

“I love you, too.” Louis nods. It’s silent for a second and Louis forces himself to say something so it can’t turn heavy or like… meaningful. “But, if this mean you’re about to tell me that Liam inspired Zeus, I’ll punch you in the balls. If anything, I’m the god of gods.” 

“You know you aren’t muscle-y enough for that, Lou.” 

“Bite your tongue!” Louis laughs, pinching Harry’s thigh. Harry slaps his and huffs before answering. “He’s inspired Helios, of course. He’s Titan of the sun and guardian of oaths. Liam’s very truthful, always, and he’s sunny and positive.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” 

Harry nods. “What’s your favorite?” 

“Eros, obviously.” Louis nods. “And actually, no, not just because of me. I like it. It’s essentially Cupid, yeah?” 

“Exactly! He’d be like, my little Cupid.”   
  
“Eros Styles sounds badass. I like that the best. Apollo is cute, too, but nah. I like little me inspired Cupid. Too damn cute if I’m being honest.” 

“Really?” Harry beams. “Good, because it’s my favorite, too. I just… I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable with it or anything.” 

“You kidding me, Haz? It’s after me basically. Of course I’m not uncomfortable.” 

Harry cheers and gets up when the oven timer beeps. 

“Now, tell me, Styles, what are the middle name options?” 

\--

Eros Easton Styles is decided on over leftover cupcakes and rock, paper, scissors in bed later that night. 

\--

**24 Weeks (5 Months)**

Louis wakes up five minutes after 10 to an empty bed. He’s confused for a moment until he remembers Harry shaking him awake maybe an half an hour ago, kissing his cheek and telling him he’s helping Gemma pick out a birthday gift for her boyfriend and he’ll be back after 1. 

It’s refreshing sort of, to have his whole bed to himself again. Not that Louis needs the entire space, he’s really more of a stick to one side even when sleeping alone kind of guy, but he loves being able to flop, starfish if you will, right in the middle. It’s the simple things in life, really.    
  


He’s still pretty sleepy, but he feels more refreshed than he has in a while. It’s the longest he’s slept in months probably. Louis feels like he should call Mrs. Gold and thank her for not going into labor this morning, it did wonders for his sleep. (He also hopes she can hold on until Monday, because he doesn’t want to be called in this weekend.) 

He takes a few moments to blink himself fully awake, muffling a yawn into his pillow. Or, well. He guesses it’s more of Harry’s pillow now, since Harry sleeps on that side and the entire thing reeks of him. 

It’s not a bad smell, no, it’s probably one of Louis’ top favorite smells in the world. It’s apple-y, from Harry’s fancy ass shampoo, with a hint of coconut, with an underlying sweet vanilla from Harry’s body wash. Louis doesn’t even like coconut, but he finds himself certainly not hating it when it’s on Harry’s skin, clothes, and sheets. In that case, it’s heavenly.

He rolls over fully on his belly, completely burying his face in Harry’s pillow. He takes a deep breath and just lets himself enjoy this moment. He’s alone and nobody's around to judge him for sniffing it like a knob, so he’s going to take advantage of it for as long as he can. 

He doesn’t even notice he’s grinding his hips down into the mattress he hears himself let out a stuttered moan.

Startled, he rolls over immediately. “Jesus.” He mutters to himself, dragging a hand across his face. “What the fuck, Louis.” 

What is with him? What was he just doing? Was he just getting off on his best mate’s smell? Un-fucking-believable. 

“Oh, come off it.” Louis mutters to himself. Because is he kidding? What is he trying to convince himself right now? That he’s never gotten off to Harry’s  _ scent  _ before? Fucking please, tell that to pervy 17 year old Louis who purposely told Harry he accidentally left his jumper at his grandma’s so he could keep it for his own sick self to wank of to.

Louis’ actually surrounded by Harry’s smell right now, no wonder he’s so goddamn hard. 

You can’t blame Louis for it either, being so up for it, his dick already at full mast after not even a minute of mattress humping. It’s been a hard, pun probably intended (fuck Harry for worming his sense of humor into Louis’ life full time again), last couple months. 

He and Harry have been sharing a bed for however many days now and it’s not like it’s anything other than platonic, so Louis hasn’t had a morning wank in ages. He really hasn’t had a proper one either. He’s had rushed ones while Harry took a shower or was out, but didn’t say when he was going to be back so Louis had to work himself quick. He’s had wanks in the shower, but again, those had to be hurried so Harry wouldn’t be suspicious for why he was taking so long. Also, Harry has no shame and likes to burst into the bathroom, so Louis lives in fear.  

And it’s not like Louis’ embarrassed that he wanks. Of course, he isn’t. He wanks, Harry wanks, Niall wanks, everyone they know wanks. He’s even walked in on Harry and Harry’s walked in on him, on more than one occasion. 

He’s a grown man and this is normal and healthy, but. Well, he’s just scared that because Harry’s invaded his home and is with him all the time, he’s going to do something stupid like moan his name when he comes or something of the sort. So, he’s been extra cautious and careful. He doesn’t need that to happen. He does not need to open that can of worms. 

So, he’s barely gotten himself off and that’s probably why he’s harder than ever. Harry’s scent definitely wasn’t the main reason, just a, like, small contributing factor. 

Whatever, Louis doesn’t want to think about it right now, he can’t really anyway. All the blood is in his cock and he needs relief, Jesus. 

He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the floor. He’s deciding to start slow, so he closes his eyes and idly rubs his chest. 

His nipples perk up right away, which is of no surprise to him. They’ve always been sensitive and there are few things he loves more in bed to have them played with. He rolls one between two of his fingers, pinching the bud, letting out a hiss at the delicious pleasure it brings him. His toes curl as he moves to the other one, letting his free hand trail further down his stomach.

He hates himself so he pretends his fingers are Harry’s as he scratches at the coarse hair trailing down from his belly button. He let’s out another moan, taking pleasure in the fact that he doesn’t have to be quiet, as he drags his nail across his nipple, and fuck. It’s too much. He’s only been playing with them for a bloody moment and he can already feel himself leaking, can feel the fabric of his briefs dampening. 

Fuck, he needs to get a hand on himself right now. He pushes down the briefs, kicking them the rest of the way off as he wraps a hand around himself. It’s almost embarrassing how wet he is already, but by his count it’s been a week. He thumbs at the head, collecting puddle of precome that’s seemed to have formed, and smoothing it down his shaft. 

It’s still to dry and he whines as he rolls over, reaching into his bedside table for the bottle of lube he hasn’t touched in god knows how long. He pops it open as he shuffles back over to Harry’s side ( _ fuck _ ) squirting a dollop in his hand. 

The glide is easier now. It feels much, much better and Louis knows this is going to be over unfortunately quickly. 

He reaches down, cupping his balls with his left hand as his right continues to stroke. They feel heavy and Louis whines as he rolls them. He thinks about Harry’s hands and how much easier they would cradle them. He thinks about what it would look like while he looked down, seeing Harry’s anchor tattoo, barely, most of it hidden by Louis’ cock, as his other hand beautifully works over Louis’ cock. 

It’s a sight he’s so desperate to see, it’s probably what makes him moan again, rather than the way his hand twists on the next upstroke.

He pictures what Harry would do next. He pictures Harry letting go of his balls and moving his hand to rest on the top of his thigh. The image is so vivid he can almost feel the warmth of Harry’s palm, searing into his skin.

He imagines Harry mouthing at them as his hand holds Louis’ thigh down. He wonders if Harry would be a tease about it. If he would lick softly at the delicate skin as his right hand continue to pull Louis off and his left hand’s nails cut into his skin before he gave Louis what he really want, before he sucked them, one at a time, properly into his mouth. 

He thinks about Harry moving onto his cock now. He’s seen Harry eat ice lollies and he’s heard enough stories to know he’s enthusiastic about it. He knows Harry would really go for it, immediately sucking Louis into his mouth and taking him down until the head of Louis’ dick is knocking into the back of his throat. He thinks of Harry’s hands moving to his arse, squeezing his cheeks and urging Louis forward, urging him to fuck up, to fuck his mouth. 

He tries his best to keep the thought of that probably warm, wet heat his mind as he tightens his fist around himself. He thinks about Harry pulling back, whispering to Louis in a fucked out, scratchy and raw voice about how much he loves him and how perfect he is. He pictures him leaning down to lick the head. He pictures him digging his tongue into the slit and looking up to show Louis the precome he collected. He pictures his blown pupils, flushed cheeks, and ruby red lips. It’s fucking sinful how well Louis can fucking see it.

He fucks up into his hand, hard and fast and it only takes a few more tightened tugs and perfected twists of the head before he cries out and comes all over his fist.

His chest is heaving as he lets go of his over sensitive cock and drags his sticky hand over his stomach. 

If it was Harry’s name he cried before he came, well, no one but Louis was around to hear.

\--

“I want one of everything!” Harry gasps, looking at the sea of onesies, jumpers, and stuffed animals in front of him. His eyes are wide and he hasn’t stopped smiling since the step foot in the store.

“Even the girl stuff?” Niall laughs, picking up a stuffed pink elephant and shoving it in Harry’s face. 

“Yeah, he can buy it for us.” Zayn says, suddenly appearing over Niall’s shoulder to grab at the elephant. Liam snatches it right out of his hand, though, placing it back on the self. 

  
“No, he can’t. We don’t know yet.” 

“Father’s intuition.” Zayn shrugs, tossing his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “It’s going to be a girl. I just know it.” 

“Any names yet?” Harry asks, handing Louis yet another blue onesie to toss in their cart. Not that Louis’ complaining. He wants one of everything, too. God, he forgot how fun this is. His mum hasn’t had a baby in well, like, over 6 years now. He’s missed picking out tiny shoes and itty, bitty fuzzy blankets.

He smiles at the onesie before he places it with the others that are slowly filling up the cart. This one has a smiling cartoon whale on it, which will go perfect with the nautical themed nursery they’ve decided on. They haven’t figured anything else yet, whether the walls should be blue, or maybe white with blue and red accents, or if maybe they should have Zayn paint a ship, or maybe a lighthouse. They have a lot to think about still. But, Harry said that wasn’t important yet. He wanted to get clothes and maybe find some nautical vibe-y furniture first. Whatever that means. 

“I have a little list going.” Zayn answers, picking up a onesie that has a football pattern all over it. Louis immediately takes it and tosses it in the cart without even checking the price. Sorry, Harry. You’ll deal. Uncle Louis is buying this sucker for little Eros and he will wear it all the time. “I like Aisha. Maybe Laila, though, or Rashida.” 

“Oh, Laila is pretty.” Niall adds, his head popping up from buy the bottles. How’d he get over there? Whatever. Louis doesn’t care. He needs to find more footie themed things. 

“It is.” Zayn agrees. “But, my all time favorite is…”    
  
“Zayn.” Liam blushes, hiding his face in a little blue jumper with a cream anchor on the front. 

“Alina. Means noble in Arabic. Just like my  _ Leeyum _ .” Zayn beams. 

Harry and Niall let out the biggest coos as Louis cackles at Liam’s deepening blush, his cheeks looking like they could set ablaze any second. 

Liam whines when Louis starts poking at his belly. “Stop.” 

“It’s so cute. You two are so cute!” Harry squeaks. 

Liam rolls his eyes but accepts the kiss Zayn leans over to give him. “I love that you want to name her that, but the only problem is we don’t know if it’s a her. I don’t want to get our hopes up and settle on Alina and then find out it’s-”

“Gotta dick?” Niall suggests. Harry flicks him in the ear. Louis gives him a high five. They definitely have different opinions on what is funny and appropriate for a situation. 

“Yes. That it’s a male.” 

“I have a list for boy names, too. Even though it’s not necessary.” Zayn says, rolling his eyes and picking up a sailor outfit. Harry basically has a coronary as he yanks it from Zayn’s hands to admire it up close. Without a doubt, Eros is probably going to wear that once a week once he’s big enough. 

“Anwar, Aziz, Rahim-”

  
“Zayn junior!” Niall laughs. “Put, oooh, have him spell it properly, you know Z-A-I-N. Don’t let him change the spelling in secondary because he thinks y’s are cooler.”    
  


“Fuck off.” Zayn’s trying to fight a grin and failing. 

“We also like Shariq and Shakeel.” Liam laughs, tossing a onesie that’s covered in black spots. It’s supposed to look like a cow. God, if that isn’t to fucking die for Louis isn’t sure what is. 

“Shakeel is badass.” Louis nods, picking up a plain white onesie with a bright red firetruck on it. As much as they want to stick only to the nautical theme, Eros deserves other options, besides just sailor, football, and cow. 

“So is Shariq.” Harry says, adding another jumper. It’s orange with a cute little lion face on it. The lion is making a kissy face and little hearts are coming from his mouth. Harry mumbles about it blowing kisses, just like his little Cupid will. 

No, really, Louis’ fine. Nothing hurts. 

“I’m still with Z junior. Also, can we get this froggie one? Look, it looks like Haz!” 

“Niall!” Harry whines.

“Uncanny!” Louis laughs. “Truly remarkable! Harry, it’s actually a picture of you!” 

“I’ll personally buy that, mate.” Zayn grabs it, ignoring Harry as he pouts and throws it over his shoulder. 

“I hate all of you.” Harry stomps his foot. “You, specifically, Louis!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don’t have time for lies, Harold! We’ve shopping to do!” 

\--

Louis’ credit card has a giant dent in it, but it’s still smaller than the one Harry’s probably has. Harry tried to stop him from pitching in, but he just told him that he was older and Harry had to listen to him always or he’ll push him in the mud and steal his lunch money. 

Harry just snorted, but let Louis split the clothes and furniture up equally (which wasn’t at all equal, Louis took the more expensive things on purpose. Harry pouted again at that, but Louis just kissed his cheek and told him to stop doing that or his face would freeze that way). 

They (Louis) ended up buying a mahogany crib and two matching dressers. Harry tried to convince him to buy three, but Louis reminded him that there is a closet in the room, plus nobody in their right mind has more than two dressers for a baby, or themselves, really. 

Harry reluctantly agreed, but only if Louis let him buy the changing table. It was a sly play on Harry’s part, annoying, but sly. 

They don’t even bother to put anything together when they get back, one, because the boys all went home and it’s never safe to touch any power tools without Liam present, and two, because Louis’ tired and told Harry to fuck off. 

Despite that, Harry still managed to convince Louis to help him sort through all the clothes so here Louis is, whining and rolling around on the floor being a nuisance while Harry makes stacks and stacks of baby clothes. 

It’s no surprise that they bought way too much and probably way too in advance, too, purchasing things for 6-9 months and beyond, but no one can stop Harold Styles in a baby store, not even Louis. 

There must be at least 30 onesies. Animal ones, the froggie, the cow, a tiger one, the whale, an elephant, one that’s covered in itty, bitty fish, even one that looks like a little monkey, even a panda. Then there are the themed ones, one that’s a little girly, covered pink and covered in hearts, but that Harry couldn’t resist because of his little Cupid, the fire truck, one with trains, one with planes, one with anchors, and of course the footie one. Then there’s the Batman one Liam bought, and then the Spider-Man one Louis insisted on after that.

There’s jumpers up the wazoo. They are covered in animals, in crazy and out there patterns, and ones that are just solid covers. 

Little button ups, a handful of bow ties, tiny braces, fancy, little dress shoes. There’s a pair of Doc Martens, tiny boots and booties, vans, and converse. 

Dress trousers and soft cotton trackies and shorts. There’s boxes and boxes of diapers and baby wipes. Bottles with cartoon seahorses, with boats (a  _ ship _ , according to Liam), with fish. 

They don’t have any decorations yet, or any sheets. They haven’t settled on a wall color, or if Zayn should paint a mural or not (even though he totally should). But, even though there is so much left, Louis feels accomplished and like he’s managed a lot today. He and Harry. What a dream team they are. They deserve an award. Or a treat.

“Haz.” He whines as Harry folds another pair of trousers, dark blue with a red anchor on the bum. 

“Yes?” 

“We worked hard today.”    


“Indeed we did.” Harry agrees.   
  
“We deserve a treat.”    
  
Harry rubs over his belly. “What kind of treat?” He sighs, looking at Louis. Louis turns onto his side, resting his head against a tower of jumpers and grins. 

“Cookies. Chocolate chip.”   


“You want me to make you chocolate chip cookies?” 

“I did a lot today, Harold.” He pouts. 

“You’re doing nothing right now. I’m doing everything.”    


“Please.” He cries. “Please.” 

Harry sighs. “You do it.” 

“You want me to go make cookies? Are you nuts!?” Louis laughs. “You might as well ask me to burn down the house.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “It’s embarrassing, you know. You’re 29, you should be able to make cookies.”   
  


“Why? I have a best mate that makes them perfectly, used to be a baker and everything. I shouldn’t have to know how to bake when I have him.” Louis smiles extra hard at him and he can see when Harry breaks. When his lips lift slightly and his cheeks pink. 

“Used to be a fantastic baker.”    
  


“The best.” Louis agrees. Harry bites his lip. “Okay, fiiine. But, you’re assisting. Actually assisting, not just sitting there and pretending to help.” 

“Aye aye, captain.” Louis stands, walking over to help Harry stand up. 

“Do you even have chocolate chips?"

Louis snorts. Duh he has chocolate chips, they’re a food group after all. 

\--

“You know one time, actually it might’ve been last year sometime, anyway, I was out of cereal and milk so I just had a bowl of chocolate chips and whip cream for breakfast.”

Louis looks up when the sound of the wooden spoon hitting against glass stops. Harry’s halted his movements, the glass bowl of dry ingredients suspended above the mixer as he stares at Louis. 

“What?” Louis asks, popping a chocolate chip in his mouth. 

  
“Tell me you’re joking!” Harry breathes. 

“No? I thought it was a good substitution?” 

“I can’t believe you have a medical degree! Bloody hell!”

“Oi!” Louis shouts. 

“Sorry.” Harry laughs. “Just, Jesus, babe. Like, that’s horrendous for you. You must know that. I know you took nutrition.”  He starts up again, adding the rest of the bowl and turning on the mixer. 

“Um, yeah, I did. You know what I learned? Everything in moderation.” Louis hurls a chip at Harry. He knows Harry must roll his eyes by the way his back flexes and his hip cocks slightly. It’s the stance he almost always does when he’s exacerbated. And almost always it’s Louis who’s causing his exacerbation. 

The oven beeps and Harry brings the now completed cookie dough over to Louis. He gets two spoons out, handing one to Louis before he starts forming little mounds of dough on the first sheet. Louis, on the other hand, just eats his spoonful. 

“Ugh. Louis.” Harry whines when Louis double dips, scooping out another spoonful and popping it in his mouth. God, why is cookie dough the best. No, why is  _ Harry’s  _ cookie dough the best. God, he wants to eat it for the rest of his life. 

Louis laughs as he licks his spoon clean again. “Come off it, love. You can’t be upset about my spit, we’ve shared food and drinks plenty of times before. Plus, all the germs are gonna die in the oven, too hot.” 

“I know.” Harry huffs. “It’s not that. You’re eating raw dough, raw egg. That’s gross. Salmonella, Dr. Tomlinson.” 

“Fuck off. I’ve literally seen you drink a raw egg, Mister, notice the less important title, Styles.” 

Harry scoffs, plopping down another blob of cookie dough on the sheet. “That was for a work out, a health thing, I don’t know. Liam did it, too. He made me. Also, Mister isn’t less important!”

“Ah, Liam. Another lad with a medical degree. Which is better than say, the average Joe, or in this case, Harry.” 

“I’m going to kick your arse.” Harry fake snarls. He’s filled up the cookie sheet, so he turns and puts it in the oven, setting the timer for 9 minutes. 

“Please. Like you could handle this arse.” Louis scoffs. 

He watches as Harry starts to fill another sheet, a pout on his lips. “I can handle everything.” He murmurs. 

“Nah. I don’t think so. I’m too good for you.” Louis pretends to flip his hair as he licks at his spoon again. God, he’s going to need some milk pretty soon. The cookie dough’s making his saliva all thick. Is that normal? He should look into that, find an article or newsletter. He’s a doctor after all. He has free access to fancy databases.

Harry pouts further and Louis hears a thud. 

He sputters out a laugh. “You did not just stomp your foot at me!”

“You’re being mean. I could handle you!”

“Awh, is wittle Harold getting mad at Louis for teasing him? Awwwwh, can wittle baby not handle the teasi-”

He’s cut off by something sort of slimy, sort of thick hitting his cheek. His mouth falls open more and he looks down just in time to see the cookie dough fall to the counter. 

“You did not just throw cookie dough at me.” 

Harry raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms. “Can wittle Lewis not handle it?” 

“Oh, fucking game on, Styles!” 

Louis tries to grab the bowl, but Harry’s quicker, his massive mutant hands holding it firmly and possesively. Louis’ not  _ small _ , okay, but he’s  _ lithe  _ and  _ quick _ and has the stickiest fingers out of all of them and that’s why he was always the little shit to nick the sweets from the corner shop on 3rd, so he’s able to sneak his hand into the bowl and grab a good chunk. 

He’s turning away to find a place to take cover (behind “Niall’s” (the head and really, rightfully, Louis’) chair seems suitable) when he’s hit in the back of the head. It’s a gross feeling, the feeling of raw dough in your hair. It’s hard to explain. He reckons it’s akin to mud possibly, as it feels sort of like when he was a kid and shoving and rolling around with the others after footie practice. It just feels thick and well, gross. When he reaches back to touch it, it slides down his neck and into his shirt. 

And he decides: fuck it. Abandon all hope ye who whatever or what not. Harry’s going down. He screams nonsense, then, turning around and throwing blindly. The chocolate chip makes a little “clonk” when it collides with Harry’s forehead. 

“Bullseye.” He whispers, bringing his dough free hand to his mouth to blow it out like a fake gun.

It’s World War III from there on. 

Louis isn’t sure who’s winning, there really isn’t a way to tell. There’s cookie dough all over him and probably all over his kitchen because let’s be honest, throwing was never either of their fortes. But, they do manage to hit each other a lot. Like Louis said, he’s covered. It’s in his hair, on his arm, falling down his shirt, hell, it’s even in between his toes. That one feels extra gross. 

Louis lobs his last glob (ha, he’s so funny) and succeeds in nailing Harry right in the shoulder, where he planned, of course. “Ha!” He cackles, proud of himself, until Harry raises the bowl at him and oh. Oh. Yeah. Harry still has more dough. 

He watches as Harry smirks and moves in on him. “Stay away from me, Styles! Or give me more! I’m out of ammo! This isn’t a fair fight!” 

“All’s fair in love and war, darling.” 

Louis hollers as Harry comes closer. He tries to run, moves around the island so he’s closer to the table and further from the oven, but then he slips on some cookie dough and Harry’s caging him. 

“What are you gonna-” 

He’s cut off by Harry shoving cookie dough down his pants. Oh. my. god.

He sputters in disbelief, taking a step back, which, of course, evidently, leads to him slipping again and falling flat on his arse. 

“Oops.” Harry shrugs. “Looks like I won. Pretty easy for me to handle your arse now that it’s on the floor, yeah?” 

Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry and then carefully hooks his foot around his leg, pressing his toe into the back of his knee. Harry stumbles, grabbing onto the chair while Louis continues to press, increasing the force. 

“Lewis.” Harry grits. “Don’t make me fall, I’m pregnant.”

“Wouldn’t have to make you fall if you would just sit down.” 

  
“I know what you are doing, trying to make us equal. It’s not going to work.” Harry’s still struggling, but his knees are bending even more and Louis feels a victory building. 

Louis just laughs, he’ll get what he wants; he knows it. 

He’s not surprised when Harry huffs out an angry “Fine! I’ll sit!” a second later. 

He is, however, surprised at Harry’s sitting location. 

Louis’ hips. 

“Harry, what-”

“Look at that. Still above you, still have the higher ground, if you will. Still! Won!” 

Louis doesn’t know what to do. He knows what he  _ wants  _ to do but he. Fuck, he shouldn’t do that. He can’t do that. That is not okay. That is the furthest thing from okay. Louis cannot do that. Louis cannot sit up in kiss the living daylights out of Harry. 

So, Louis does the only other thing that comes to his mind. 

He reaches up and smears his gooey hands all over Harry’s face. 

“Oh, Louis, gross. Oh my god.” Harry doesn’t try to stop him though, instead he copies Louis’, smearing his hands all over Louis’ face. 

“I want you to know.” Louis says, as his hands move to Harry’s hair. Yeah, take that, luscious curls. Harry fights back by sticking his finger up Louis’ nose. 

Really? And Liam says Louis’ the child. 

“I’m only losing because you’re five months pregnant and I can’t roll you over and attack you like I should.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry giggles. “That’s the only reason.” 

Louis tugs on his ear. “Just be fucking happy that I said I’m losing, please.” 

Harry stops, his hands moving down to cradle Louis’ jaw. “Yeah, I guess that’s as close to as ‘I give up, Harry you’re amazing. You win.’ as I’ll ever get.” 

“Correct, lad.” He bops his finger on Harry’s nose before dropping his hands to the floor. They making a loud clunking sound against the wood. Louis’ flinches at the noise. Suddenly, he’s very fucking aware of this position again. 

“You’ve a little…” Harry smiles. “Cookie dough right here.” Harry reaches up to poke at the corner of Louis’ lip. 

“Oh, yeah? Weird, you’ve a little cookie dough on your entire face.” 

Harry rolls his eyes and leans down. Louis’ pretty sure he stops breathing when Harry’s face gets closer to his. It’s so close. Too close. Louis can feel the little “woosh” of air he breathes out. It tickles the hair of his beard. The swell of Harry’s belly pushes against his own and he doesn’t know why he loves that so much. Why that’s one thing he wouldn’t mind feeling for the rest of his life. 

“I’ll get it.” 

Louis actually feels Harry’s words against his skin. It’s the best and the worst thing he’s ever felt. 

Wait. No. He takes that back. 

It’s the second later, when Harry kisses the spot he had pointed to. It’s the following second when his tongue pokes out and licks the cookie dough up. It’s when his toes curl because Harry kisses the spot again. It’s when his chest constricts and has to dig his nails into his palms to prevent himself from letting out a breathy moan. 

Louis doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to do. Harry’s lips are literally not even a millimeter, they are whatever is even smaller than a millimeter, a micrometer. They are a micrometer away from his own. He’s going to die. He doesn’t know what to do. What does he do. 

“There’s cookie dough on my cock.” He blurts. He stupidly, stupidly, blurts. 

Oh god. 

That is not what he should’ve done! Or said! Fuck, Louis’ going to have a fucking stroke. 

Harry pulls back suddenly, looks quickly down at their,  _ their _ hips, and then fucking snorts. 

“That’s my fault then, very sorry.” 

“Don’t believe you.” Louis manages to choke out. 

“Cause it’s not the truth.” Harry smiles, leaning down again. Harry’s belly is pressing against him again and he just shifted his hips and yep. 

Louis’ getting hard. Fuck, can Harry feel that? Fuck, is this actually Louis’ fucking life right now? Is he getting fucking hard over his  _ pregnant  _ best mate sitting on his hip? 

“Lou.” Harry says softly, one hand moving back to cradle Louis’ jaw again. He needs to stop doing that. He needs to stop looking at Louis, too. Louis needs this situation to end because he’s going to do something that’s going to fuck everything up in about 3.5 seconds. 

“Louis-”

The timer beeps and they both jump, Harry sitting up straight immediately and Louis’ hands flying out to steady him. 

“Fuck, the cookies.” 

“Yeah, the cookies.” Louis repeats. Harry looks back down at him and he looks like he maybe wants to say something, but the timer beeps again, so he shuts up, grabs onto the chair, and pulls himself off Louis. 

Louis (and Louis’ embarrassingly half hard dick) misses him instantaneously. 

He rolls over to hide his problem and contemplates braining himself on the chair leg. He wonders how long it would take to bled to death. Probably less time than it’s going to take for his dick to calm down.

\--

**28 Weeks (6 Months)**

They decide on a light blue for the walls and to make painting a whole family affair. And by family, they mean the boys and by the boys, they really mean Zayn. 

They all, even Niall, contributed to the base coat, the light blue that went on all four of the walls. It wasn’t as fun as it could’ve been, Liam told Louis as soon as he started that he couldn’t paint Niall, much to both of their disappointment, and Zayn forced them all to paint in the same direction so there wouldn’t be different lines and shit. 

Louis thinks they both are fun suckers. Harry’s grateful for their help. 

The wall in which the crib stands against is painted, artfully by Zayn, like a beach scene. There’s a sandy hill, with a rickety little fence and sparse little mounds of grass. There’s a red and white lighthouse surrounded by a few rocks and a little sign above the painted door that says “E.E. Styles.”

There’s an ocean behind the lighthouse and beyond the sand, little white caps are visible and three small sailboats are placed sporadically on the waves. The light blue sky gets covered in fluffy clouds. 

It’s beautiful and Harry almost cries when Zayn signs his masterpiece in the corner, right by the fence. 

They let it dry for an entire day and the boys come back to help arrange the furniture. The crib is placed so the lighthouse can be seen in it’s entirety. The shorter of the two dressers is shoved in the closet because it can fit and they all forgot that they needed a chair that they could rock him back to sleep in. 

The chair sits at an angle across from the crib, the changing table right next to it under the window, while the other dresser is placed on the other wall. 

It takes all day to put away all the clothes and hang all the picture. Louis’ favorite is the anchor Harry had custom made to match the one tattooed on his wrist. Or no, maybe it’s the compass he bought because it reminded him of Louis. 

It’s probably that one. 

The entire thing is finished with a life preserver, painted on by Zayn with a  _ S.S Eros _ , hung on the door. 

“You know what this means now?” Zayn smiles. 

“That we finished just in time for Louis to buy me pizza for dinner?” Niall says, reaching out to straighten it slightly. 

“That.” Zayn agree, running a hand over his belly. “But I was thinking more along the lines of…” 

“Helping us with Alina’s nursery now.” Liam finishes. “We’re thinking purple."

“With a cherry blossom tree above the crib. But, like, white and darker purple flowers. And her name in cursive, obviously.” 

“Cool, sounds beautiful. But, please. Someone feed me.” Niall whines. 

“I can’t believe we’re adding two more babies to this mess. Niall’s already enough work as it is.” Louis cracks. Niall sneers at him and then mutters something about stealing his credit card and getting extra cheesy bread. Twat. 

Zayn and Liam follow after him and Harry reaches for his wrist as he turns to go. 

“You think he’ll like it?” He asks, chewing on his lip, eyes big and wide as he looks at Louis. Louis nods, smiling at Harry softly as tangles their fingers together. 

“I think he’ll love it.” 

\--

**32 Weeks (7 Months)**

Harry’s seven months along before they get around to throwing the baby shower. 

He promised he was fine with waiting so long and swore he understood. Louis’ glad, because they didn’t forget, they really were just genuinely unable to put it together until now. With Niall always jetting his arse off to LA and Louis and Liam delivering babies left and right, it took forever to finally find a day that would work for them all.

But, they’ve done it. Now they’re finally here. Everything is set up, everyone is present and accounted for, and the cake looks to fucking die for (Louis wonders how you even make pillars out of cake). All they are missing is Harry. Zayn bullied Niall into taking him with him to his session this morning with Ed Sheeran so they could set up. He knew the date it was happening of course, but they’ve managed to keep the theme a surprise. 

Louis’ quite proud of himself for that one. He lives with Harry and was able to hide it. Hello, someone, let him know national secrets already, he practically has the clearance now. 

“They’re on their way!” Liam shouts, rushing into the kitchen, adjusting his toga all the while. Louis reaches out to tweak his nipple as he comes to a stop in front of him, but Liam’s well versed in all Louis’ trouble making, so he catches his hand no problem. “20 minutes tops.” He bends Louis’ fingers backwards.

“Ouch, fuck off.” Louis, taking his hand back. Liam rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Zayn, turning into him to discuss one thing or another. Probably Zayn’s station, onesie making, because of course, he’s in charge of that one. 

Liam’s in charge of gifts and keeping track of who gifted what, along with Anne, while Niall, with the help of Gemma, is going to man the “creating of your own nursery rhyme.” It’s going to be dumb and horrendous. Louis can’t wait. 

He’s in charge of the guess the baby food and enlisted his own mum to help because no one knows more about baby food than her. 

They have other little game as well, ones that fit the Grecian theme. Like “chariot racing,” which is really just racing to see who can change the diaper fastest on a baby doll or “running with armor on.”  Louis came up with that one after Googling “Ancient Olympic Games.” His take on it is making everyone pair up, forcing one partner to put on the adult onesies they got, and then taping a bunch of baby things to them and having them race from the living room to the front door. They also have “discos,” which is trying to throw an egg directly into a cardboard baby’s mouth. He isn’t sure about that one, he was scrambling for ideas for something for Nick to be in charge of. Grecian themed games for a baby shower are hard to come up with. 

The theme really was just an excuse to celebrate Eros’ name. And they wanted to make everyone come in togas and even be gods or goddesses if they wished. Zayn called Zeus because both their names started with Z (fucker), Liam chose Helios because Louis told him what Harry said and he was super endeared, Niall’s planning on Apollo, and Louis decided to go as Poseidon, so they could save the laurel wreath with the hearts woven and the bow and arrow for Harry. 

Even if the games were hard to come up with, their decorations are on point if he does say so himself. They blew up and printed out pictures of statues of all the most famous Greek gods. Everyone is wearing laurel wreaths with their togas and their are fake gold vases everyone. They’ve drapped every entrance way with white sheets and held them open with gold ropes. There’s a fake Olympic fire/torch thing in the middle of the living room.

Louis’ favorite, though, is the cake. It’s magnificent. It’s literally the Parthenon in cake form! He’s honest to Zeus (get that pun, you’re welcome Harry) blown away. Plus, Anne had the adorable and great idea, for the bakery to print out (on edible paper, and like frosting or however that works) a backdrop, so it looks like the sun is setting behind the little replica of the massive temple. He never wants to eat it, he just wants to look at it forever. He and Anne knew Harry would feel that way as well, so they ordered cupcakes, which are topped with edible pictures of other famous ancient Greek structures, like the Temple of Olympian Zeus, the Erechtheum, and the Temple of Hephaestus. Also, some regular ones, that just say “Congratulations!” and are covered in sprinkles. 

He feels someone come up behind him so he stops trying to steal one of those delicious, sprinkled covered treats and turns.

“Oh, hello.” He smiles at Anne. 

“I saw you almost do that.” 

“That’s the key word, innit? Almost.” Louis grins. Anne laughs and Louis hates how it reminds him so much of Harry’s. 

“This is really sweet, Lou. He’s going to love it.” She pulls him into a hug. “You’re the best person, aside from me, in his life. I’m so glad he has you.”

Louis’ heart clenches and he squeezes his arms tightly around her. “He’s the best person in mine.” 

“I know.” She says, pulling back and patting his cheek. 

  
He wonders how much she really knows as he watches her walk away. Probably too much. She does live next to his mum, and Jay loves sharing everything Louis tells her with like, everyone. Fuck, no she doesn’t. But, still. She probably did tell her because it involves Harry and that’s her son. 

Or, no. Maybe, probably, most likely she knows because she’s a mum and mums have that thing where they can just see. They can just tell. She’s probably known all along, just like Jay. She could probably see the longing way Louis always looked at Harry. His mum told him it was more like googly eyes, but Louis protests. He’s never made googly eyes at anyone. He’s not a cliché (except he’s in love with his best mate, so he totally is). 

He doesn’t get to think about it much longer because Liam gets a “999! In the lobby!” text from Niall and everyone is scrambling to take their places.

\--

Harry blubbers when he sees everything. Blubbers, soaks Louis’ toga in gallons of tears, and then blubbers some more on his coworker’s shoulder. 

It’s adorable how excited he gets when he looks at the cake and how thrilled he gets when he and Louis win the “chariot racing” (duh, Louis won, he has a million little siblings, he’s ace at changing diapers). 

They win “running with armor on” as well, but lose spectacularly at “discos,” again, because they both have horrible aim and who’s fucking idea was that anyway?! Oh yeah, his. Well, fuck you past Louis, what were you thinking? 

Louis makes his onesie truly Eros himself themed. He covers it in red puff paint hearts and little bows and arrows, even having Zayn write his name all pretty and cursive-y while Niall raps “sophisticated ignorance, write my curses in cursive” and holds up his own onesie “MY DADDY GOT _FUCKED_ AND NOW I’M HERE!” Harry makes him go hide it in the laundry room immediately so Anne doesn’t see it.

Liam makes his onesie look like an astronaut, muttering things like “what’s a baby doing in space!” while Zayn draws a replica of Harry’s boat tattoo on his. Nick draws a Radio 1 symbol, Ed a microphone and guitar, and after both of them help Harry make a top secret onesie he doesn’t let anyone but them see. It’s annoying and no, Louis isn’t bitter that Nick got to help Harry on a secret project and he didn’t, fuck you for asking. 

The whole thing lasts well into the evening, people don’t even start trickling out until 6. Jay, Anne, Robin, and Dan are the last to leave, finally unable to leave Doris and Ernie alone with Phoebe and Daisy any longer, plus Robin has an early flight to catch for work tomorrow. 

They managed to not have much leftover food. Niall happily took all the mini sandwiches and fancy little Greek things (they were just cucumber, tomato, and feta cheese on a toothpick), and Harry forced everyone to take a piece of cake and plans on bringing all the leftover cupcakes into work. 

Louis finally finishes cleaning the last party platter at a quarter till 8 and he turns, collapsing back against the sink dramatically. Harry giggles at him from his place at the island counter. He’s licking frosting off his finger and Louis has to close his eyes when he thinks too long about the pink tongue and how it felt against his lip. 

“I’m exhausted.” He sighs, throwing the towel on the counter. 

Harry grins. “I’d imagine. You put all of this on and it was phenomenal. Thank you so much, Louis.” 

“Anything for you.” Louis smiles, opening his eyes to rub at them. He needs a shower. His toga is covered in baby food and frosting from the cupcake war Niall started after Ed told him his nursery rhyme was dumb. He’s pretty sure there’s cake in his hair. 

Harry looks bashful as he gathers up his trash, coming closer to Louis so he can throw it in the bin under the sink. 

“You’re sweet.” Harry says, nudging their shoulders together before hugging Louis. He pulls him as close as he can, which isn’t as close as it used to be because of the belly. Louis’ sort of sad about that, but it’s a _belly_ and there’s a _baby_ in there, so, mostly he’s happy. 

He kisses at Harry’s jaw and nuzzles into his neck, enjoying the smell that just is Harry. He smells like Louis’ sheets, he smells like apples and vanilla and frosting. Louis wants to eat him. He settles for pressing another kiss to his jaw before dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s hand automatically comes to tangling in the hair at the nap of Louis’ neck. 

“I need a shower.” He mutters. 

“Me too.” Harry whispers. Louis nods and stand up straight, yawning. When he blinks his eyes open, Harry’s right there, his face right in front of Louis’. Wow, he can’t remember how they got this close. His thoughts fizzle and burn out when Harry’s hand moves from his hair to his jaw, thumb digging into the angle under his ear. 

“Hi.” Harry whispers. 

Louis is helpless. He can’t do anything but whisper it back. 

He isn’t sure who leans in first, but he is sure about the spark that ignites in his stomach when their lips finally meet. It’s a soft kiss, gentle, barely there. But it’s a kiss nonetheless. It’s a kiss. 

Their lips break apart a second later, but it only lasts that, before they are back at it. This time firmer, this time surer. 

Harry’s other hand is on his neck now and Louis’ pretty sure if he grips Harry’s toga any tighter, he’ll rip it right off him. It’s when he moves his other hand up Harry’s thigh to settle on his hip when the tips of his fingers brush against Harry’s belly and it hits him. 

What is he doing?! What the fuck is he doing. This is Harry. This is his best mate. He can’t just kiss him. Fuck, he’s taking advantage of Harry, isn't he? Harry’s. Harry’s pregnant, with another man’s kid. He, he’s probably just happy Louis did this for him. His hormones are probably just going crazy inside and just needs someone to kiss him, to touch him. 

This. Fuck, this isn’t right. This doesn’t feel right when Harry doesn’t know what this is to Louis. What this means to him and he can’t fucking tell him. Harry has too much going on, he’s having a baby in two months. He needs Louis to be there for support and encouragement. He doesn’t need Louis dropping this bomb on him right now. 

So, Louis does the hardest thing he’s ever had to do, and probably will ever do, in his entire life. He pulls away from Harry. 

“Fuck.” He mutters, dropping Harry’s hips and wiping at his mouth. He doesn’t look at Harry, can’t meet his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Harry’s expression. He doesn’t want to see shock, or disappointment, or anger or sadness. Any and every emotion Harry could have right now could and will ruin Louis. 

“I’m so sorry.” Louis breathes, turning away and yanking on the ends of his hair. “I need to, I can’t. I have to.” He doesn’t finish because he finds his keys and is out the door before Harry can even get a word out. 

\--

“All right, all right, Jesus, fuck, I’m coming. I’m pregnant! I can’t walk that fast, you tosser.” Zayn shouts through the door. 

Louis would normally laugh, but he can’t find it in himself to stop crying, so. 

“Louis?” Zayn asks, shock evident in his voice. Louis isn’t able to say anything, just short of hiccups and collapses into Zayn. Zayn struggles to keep him and himself upright. “Jesus Christ, Liam! Liam, come here!” 

Louis is happier when Liam gets to them, reaches around Zayn to shift Louis’ weight into his own arms. Zayn’s belly is smaller than Harry, but the similarities were still too much. It still made him cry harder. He’s fucking pathetic. 

He mumbles that into Liam’s shoulder and lets him haul him out of the foyer and into the guest room. They don’t bother trying to get anything out of him, instead, just lay with him until he cries himself to sleep. 

\--

Louis wakes up at 5 in the morning with his phone buzzing on the sheets next to him. He reaches down, ready to ignore it, but stops when he sees it’s the hospital this time, not Harry. Marta Long’s gone into labor and Louis needs to get down there as soon as possible. 

He’s grateful he’s able to slip out of the flat undetected, but he knows he’s going to have to talk about it eventually. It’s not like he’s ready to face Harry yet, so he’s going to have to come back here afterwards. 

God, Louis’ pathetic. 

\--

“I’m pathetic.” He whines, putting his head back down on the table. Zayn sighs and slides another cup of tea in front of Louis. 

“Stop fucking saying that, it’s annoying. You aren’t pathetic."

“I am, though. I ran out on him.”    


“You were scared.” Zayn shrugs. “Not sure why.” 

“Because he’s my best friend!” Louis snaps, sitting back up. Zayn’s looking at him with barely any sympathy when he says, “Liam was mine,  _ is  _ mine.” 

“It’s different.” Louis scoffs, even though it’s not, they both know it. Zayn levels him with a look and Louis just puts his head back down. It isn’t different. It’s exactly the same. Only, Zayn had enough balls when they were 15 to tell Liam he liked him for real during the game of truth or dare in Niall’s room, while Louis stuttered out the lie that his crush was Aiden. He’ll never forget how disappointed Zayn looked after that, and then how happy he was a moment later when Liam gasped and said he liked Zayn, too. It was beautiful, watching the two of them fall in love. Louis’ the world’s biggest idiot for not telling the truth that day. 

“I’m a piece of shit.” Louis mutters. 

“You aren’t.” Liam says, coming back into the kitchen. 

“Calm down the nervous mum?” Louis asks. 

“Don’t change the subject.” Liam scolds. “But, yes, she’s fine now. You aren’t a piece of shit, you're not pathetic, but you do need to buck up.” 

Zayn nods. “It’s not too much for him to handle. He’s pregnant, not dying. He deserves the truth, Louis. He’s not a precious little bird. He’s a big boy, he’s an adult. He can handle the truth.” 

“It’s what’s right, Lou. You’ve been running and hiding this for, how long now?” 

“Uh, probably 15 years.” 

“15 years, Louis. You haven’t told him the biggest truth you have for 15 years.” 

Louis feels his eyes well up again. “I’m the worst friend in the entire universe.” 

“Babes, you’re not.” Zayn mutters, getting up to sit next to him, wrapping his bony arm around his shoulder. “You were just scared, but it’s time to be brave now. Okay? It’s been too long. You need to tell him.” 

“What if it all goes to shit? He moved in, mates, we decorated the office for Eros and everything, what if he hates me and he wants to move out?” 

“He won’t.” They both say. 

“But what if?” Louis whole world will crumble if that happens and he can’t have it. But, it could. It could and it’s so scary, his palms feel like a Niagara Falls and his mouth like the Sahara Desert. 

"We’ll cross the bridge if and when we get to it, but we won’t, so, it won’t matter, okay?” 

Zayn sounds so sure, Louis can’t help but nod back in agreement.

“You ready to go face him now?” 

“No.” Louis admits. “But, I will.” 

“There’s a lad.” Liam grins. Zayn kisses the side of his head. “It’ll all be okay, yeah? I promise.” 

\--

Zayn’s promise means nothing to Louis as he stands in front of his flat’s door. What does Zayn know? Nothing. He knows nothing. This could all be awful. Truly, truly awful. 

Fuck. Louis’ screwed. He’s going to die. He’s so going to die. 

But, they’re right He needs to do this. He has to do this. Harry deserves the truth and it will be even harder to tell once he actually has Eros, so it’s now or never, really. And Zayn made it very clear that never is not an option. 

It’s Sunday and three in the afternoon so Louis knows Harry’s home, but he still has a moment of doubt when he opens the door and hears nothing for a moment. He’s relieved when he hears the mutters of voices coming from the living room. 

“Haz?” He calls out. The muttering stops and if Louis were to guess Harry’s just turned off the tv. He knows he’s right because a moment later, a very sad, mopey, and tired looking Harry stumbles into the kitchen to greet him. 

“Hello.” His voice is deep and cracks on the end. Like, he’s been crying. God, Louis hates that he made him cry. 

“Hey. Wanna have a chat?” 

Harry scoffs. “Think I deserve that. After you just ran out and then ignored my phone calls all night.” 

“I’m sorry.” Louis wrings his hands in his shirt. It gives him something to do with his hands, helps ground him because he’s so fucking scared and he just wants to run again. “I can explain.” 

Harry sits down at the table, nodding for Louis to do the same. He does, as awkwardly as he possibly could, sitting on the very edge of his chair and not even trying to get comfortable. He won’t relax until after this is over, so there’s no use in trying. 

“Go on.” Harry says after Louis tries to avoid saying anything. “Tell me why you kissed me and then left me.” 

“Right. Yeah…” He mutters. He can hear how mad Harry is, but he can also hear the hint of sadness. He feels like a piece of shit. “So. There is kinda something I haven’t been telling you. Like, for a long time.”    
  
“How long?” Harry asks. “And what is it? You don’t have a kid or something do you?"

Louis lets out an awkward laugh. “No. No kid, it’s about me, or us, kind of. I don’t know. But… like, years, Haz.” 

“Oh.” Harry sounds dejected. Louis wants to cry. “Why? What’s this have to do with last night?” 

“Everything.” Louis admits. “Fuck. This is hard.” He swallows and moves his hands from his shirt to the cotton of his trackies, digging his nails into his thighs. “I’m sort of in love with you. Well, no. I’m really in love with you.” 

“What?” Harry whispers. Louis, opens his eyes and quickly meets Harry’s. They are huge and it’s seems like they are spiraling with what seems like every emotion. Louis can’t pin down what Harry’s feeling because they are all spinning so fast. He can’t read him. 

“Yeah.” Louis shrugs. “I think since I was like 13? Which is kind of creepy ‘cos you were only 11 and I’m sorry if that weirds you out, really. I just. I was way too scared to tell you. I thought I would fuck it all up and ruin our friendship, I was too scared to risk it. I loved you too much to not have you at all, so I settled for just best mates. I was going to tell you after you broke up with Trevor, finally. I had really worked up the nerve this time, I think. But… then, well, you know.”

“Fuck, when we kissed last night and… I couldn’t do it, Harry. I couldn’t kiss you and not have you know how I felt. It felt wrong. And I didn’t know why we were kissing and if it meant anything to you, so I just freaked out and did the worst thing. I ran. I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I’m so, so sorry. Really I-” 

“What the fuck.” Harry shouts, interrupting him. “What the fuck!” 

Louis’ never seen him so mad. Harry looks murderous. His face is fire engine red and spit is flying out of his mouth. He’s literally spitting his words at Louis. Louis’ fucking speechless. 

“I can’t believe you!” Harry screams. His chest is heaving and Louis doesn’t know what to do. He gets up slowly, moving towards Harry with his arms stretched out, like he’s trying to calm a momma bear. 

  
“No!” He shouts, his voice breaks then and he starts crying. “Stay away from me! Stay the fuck away! I can’t believe you!” Harry’s actually sobbing now and Louis can’t figure out what happened or where and when it went wrong. 

“Oh my god.” Harry turns, and for the first time in the months he’s been in Louis’ apartment, runs to the guest room. 

The door slams so hard Louis feels the echo in his bones.

\--

Louis’ sitting on the couch 15 minutes later, still dumbfounded and confused, when Niall bursts in. He glares at Louis so hard, Louis would be intimated if he was anyone else. 

He watches as Niall storms past him and to the guest room. He tries to listen to what Harry says when Niall opens the door, but it’s shut too quick for him to catch anything. 

He gets up and trudges to his room. 

He cries himself to sleep for the second time in less than 24 hours. 

\--

He’s laying in bed, mindlessly scrolling through Harry’s instagram (because didn’t you hear him earlier? He’s pathetic, like, properly so, he’s talking all caps and bolded followed by one million exclamation points), when Niall sticks his head in. It’s been nearly four hours since came over and Louis was lucky enough to sleep through two and a half. 

“He wants to talk to you.” 

“Now?” Louis asks, he locks his phone and sits up. God, he feels like shit. He bets he looks the part, too. 

“Yes, now, you twat. Go on.” 

Louis scrambles off his bed and to the door. Thank fucking god. He’s scared and confused as fuck with what is happening right now, but it’s a good thing Harry wants to see him? Yeah? It has to be. 

“Niall, I-”

“Shut up. Go.” Niall says. He looks pissed, sort of sad, but a little bit happy and relieved. Okay, okay. Louis’ stomach is settling a little bit. 

He watches Niall leave the flat before he makes his way over to the guest room. He knocks on the door and wait for Harry’s “come in” before he opens it. 

Harry looks up when Louis enters the room as carefully as he can. He’s sitting with his back against the headboard, knees pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on them. He looks like shit, worn and tired with red rimmed eyes and a little bit of snot on his upper lip, and Louis’ heart drops knowing he’s the one that caused it. 

It’s Louis home, technically this room is his, but he sure as shit is questioning whether or not he’s welcome here. So, he sits down on the edge of the bed as gingerly as he can. 

He doesn’t say anything because he’s afraid to. He’s scared he’ll say the wrong thing and fuck it all up. So, he waits. 

It takes about 5 minutes before Harry finally says something. “I’m… so fucking mad at you.” He croaks out. Louis’ quick to turn to him. He watches as Harry wipe at his face and turns his head away from Louis, choosing to pick up one of the fancy throw pillows he picked out himself. 

Louis keeps his mouth shut still because he knows Harry and by that sentence, he knows Harry isn’t finished. He knows he has a lot to say. 

“So, so, so fucking mad.” Harry laughs, but it’s humorless in nature. 

“We moved from Holmes Chapel when I was really little. I was only four and I was terrified. I was scared to leave all my friends and scared that I’d never have any again. I don’t really remember this, but my mum told me. She told me I cried the whole drive over, cried the whole first day in the new house, cried myself to sleep the first night. In fact, the first time I stopped crying was the first time I met you. She said it was instantaneous. I was sobbing almost uncontrollably one second and the next second, I was completely silent and all just because you walked into the room, clutching a plate of cookies with your mummy’s hand on your head. Turns out you’ve been making everything better since the day I met you, Louis.” 

Louis doesn’t know when he started crying, but Harry gets so blurry, he has to duck his head to wipe away the tears for a second. He catches Harry doing the same when he looks back up. 

“I think I loved you before I knew what love really was. I used to come home every day from hanging out with you and the boys and just rave on and on about you. You were the only stories I thought were important enough to tell mum and later Robin, too. I’d tell them about how you’d hold my hand in front of all the big kids and not care that they made fun of us. I’d tell them that you kissed my scrapes and wiped my tears away. That you’d kiss my cheek when I giggled too much at something and Niall would make fun of me.” 

Harry snuffles takes a deep breath before continue. Breathing, right. Louis needs to remember to do that. 

“I think I first told Niall I was going to marry you when I was seven. I remember the exact day, weird, right? It was break time for our year, I remember we didn’t have it with you guys and I was really upset about it, Niall was pretty okay because he had more friends, but you were my best friend and I missed you. Anyway, I told Niall that I missed you so much I thought I was going to just die. I was going to fall over and die and he would have to bury me in wood chips right there under the slide. Niall just cracked up and then said “wow, Haz, you love him a lot.” And I remember nodding like crazy, telling Niall that I loved him, but I loved you so much more and that I was really sorry, it was just how it was. I loved you as much as air. I don’t know why I went to marriage then, but then I just told Niall that I was going to marry you one day.” 

“He asked if that was weird, because you were a boy. I told him I’d ask my mum later and get back to him. So, I asked her later. She, of course, told me it wasn’t weird. Some boys like boys, some boys like girls, and vice versa. She said she’d love me no matter who I liked. I said I liked you and I wanted to marry you. My birthday was coming up in a few days so she told me I should wish to be really big and brave so that I would have enough courage to ask you to marry me. I said that was silly because I wanted you to ask me so I could get the pretty ring. She told me to wish for it anyway. There hasn’t been a birthday since that I haven’t wished that, Louis.” 

Louis’ full on bawling now, there’s no other word to describe it. The tears are thick, his face is covered in snot, and his chest is heaving with every stuttering, shaky breath he takes. Harry’s in no better shape, shoulders rising and falling steadily with every hiccup. 

“You broke my heart for the first time when you told me about Jessica. Broke my heart for the second time when you told me about Matty. Third time when you told me you had a crush on Aiden, fourth time when you told me you did “things” with him. Fifth time when you fucked that Michaels kid.” 

“I’m always been so in love with you, Louis. I cried all over Niall every time you had a date, every time after you told me all your boy stories and all the things you did with them, I called him and had a proper fit, crying and crying that you would never love me like I love you. I was so head over heels for you, that when I had sex for the first time, I cried your name. You were all I thought about. Fuck, you are all I think about.” 

“Harry.” Louis cries. He can’t believe what he’s hearing right now. He feels like his heart is shattering and that this is all a dream. This can’t be. Harry’s loved him for as long as he’s loved Harry? That’s impossible. 

Louis’ going to throw up. 

“I’m so mad at you!” He shouts at him. “I’m so fucking mad at you for not saying something earlier. I’m so fucking mad at  _ me  _ for not saying something. I’m so fucking mad at us. Louis! We’ve wasted so much time, this is so fucked up! We could’ve had what Zayn and Liam have. We could’ve fucking had that. But we were both scared shitless and didn’t have enough balls. I’m fucking mad.” 

He wipes at his face and Louis does the same. Louis feels the same now. He is fucking mad. He’s mad at himself, he’s mad at Harry, he’s mad at the world, at fate for not intervening earlier. 

But, mostly. Mostly he’s fucking happy. Half these tears are probably from joy, because Harry said he loved him, didn’t he? Harry loves him. Harry fucking  _ loves  _ him. 

“I’m sad, too.” Harry sniffs. “I’m sad because we’re in this situation. We’re sitting in this room, crying over all of this 15 years later. So, I’m sad. And I’m mad. Niall said I’m smad and yeah, I guess I am. I’m smad because I love you and you love me and we are finally fucking telling each other and I’m pregnant with another man’s baby.” 

Harry starts crying harder, leaning down to bury his face in his knees. “I’m smad because I could’ve been pregnant with your baby all a-fucking-long.” 

Louis’ can’t do it anymore. He can’t sit here and listen to Harry cry and say he  _ loves  _ Louis and not touch him. He springs into action, crawling up the bed, to kneel in front of Harry, forcing his head out of his hands so he can fit both his own hands under his jaw. 

“Hey.” Louis starts. He’s voice is completely wrecked from all the sobbing. “Stop that. Don’t say that shit. I’m smad, too, Harry, but don’t say that shit. That is my baby, okay? Eros is mine. Maybe not biologically, maybe not genetically, but he’s mine, okay? I want him to be mine. I’m here. I’m here because I want to be and I want to help you raise him. I love you. I love you so much it fucking hurts. I ache with it, Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to help you raise Eros. I want to sit up with you when he won’t stop crying, I want to get the bottle while you change his diaper. I want to be there when he says his first word. I want him to call me Papa. I want to help you teach him the colors and how to read. I want to teach him how to kick a football properly.” 

“I hate myself right now, Harry. I was older and I should’ve been braver and I shouldn’t have hid this for so long. I should’ve said something so we could’ve had that dream. I’m sorry I kept us from having it-”

“I kept us from having it, too.” Harry adds. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Louis nods, wiping at a new tear falling down Harry’s cheek. “I’m just sorry. I’m sorry our time was wasted and we broke each other’s hearts so many times over the years. I don’t want to waste anymore time. I want us to be together now. Forever. I love you so much, Harry. I’m so sorry. I’ll never forgive myself.” 

“Don’t talk like that.” Harry chastises, hands coming to hold Louis’ wrists. “You can forgive yourself. You will forgive yourself. I don’t want you hating the person I love the most.” 

“Marry me.” Louis whispers, knocking his forehead against Harry’s. His own heart soars when he says it. He wasn’t planning on saying that, but fuck, he doesn’t regret it. Not one bit. 

“What?!” Harry laughs, his stupid, high pitched “Louis” laugh as Liam calls it.

“Marry me.” Louis repeats. “Marry me because I love you so much and I can’t imagine a day without you. Marry me and let me adopt your son. Let us have that. Let us be that family.” 

“Are you serious?” Harry smiles. 

“Dead, baby. Dead. I don’t have a ring right now but-” 

“Don’t care. Yes!” Harry’s voice is shrill, but it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. “Oh my god, yes.” He tackles Louis then, as best as he can, shoving him back, straddling him, and leaning down to kiss him all in one go. 

It’s more amazing than their first one, more toe curling and mind numbing. Louis feels it everywhere. His whole body is warm and his senses are overwhelmed with Harry. He’s gushing, bursting at the seams with happiness. He could die right now and not even care (okay, yes, he would though because he just started living his dream, so please, he needs to keep living). 

“You know that onesie.” Harry says, pulling back. Louis hates it immediately, needs Harry’s lips back on his. Harry keeps talking though, so he settles for kissing at the side of his mouth and cheek instead. 

“The one you were super bitter I was making without you?”

“Me? Bitter? Never.” Louis laughs, biting at Harry’s jaw. Harry moans. “Was because I drew us. As stick figures. Me, you, and Eros. Wrote “family” underneath it and everything. I wanted to show it to you privately.” 

Louis’ pretty sure his heart is going to explode. He can’t handle this happiness. His blood sugar has to be about 10,000 by now. He should be going into a diabetic coma any second. 

“I love you. Marry me.” He kisses Harry hard and loves the feeling of Harry smiling against him. 

“Already said that. Already answered that. But, I love you, too, and yes. A million times yes.” 

“You’re the most perfect boy I know, Harry Styles.” 

“You’re the most perfect boy  _ I  _ know, Louis Tomlinson.” He kisses Louis deep then, tongue coaxing Louis’ mouth open. He pulls back a moment later, barely letting their tongues get anywhere near friendly. It’s very rude, in Louis’ opinion. 

“Love kissing you.” He grins. 

“Love kissing  _ you.  _ Come back down here so I can show you just how much.” 

Harry giggles. “Can we move to our bed? I think it would be better to continue this there. It feels right that it should happen there. Plus, there’s lube in one of those bedside tables.” 

“Huh. Look at that. My fiancé’s a genius.”

Harry’s answering smile is bright enough to rival the sun. 

\-- 

“How do we…” Louis pants against Harry’s lips, breaking away only when Harry’s hands slide underneath his t shirt, pushing it up his body and then yanking it off. 

“Pregnant.” Louis says uselessly, arms dropping back down to his side to squeeze at the softness of Harry’s hip. Harry snorts, teeth biting at his chin. 

“You’re a doctor, Lewis. You know I can have sex while pregnant.” 

“No, I know.” Louis huffs out a laugh, bunching up the baggy fabric of Harry’s big jumper. “Just… how do you want to do it? What would be comfortable for you? You sore today? Any swelling? How are your feet, ankles?” 

“They’re massive, but I don’t care. I  _ want  _ you, Louis. I’ve wanted you since before I even knew what sex was probably. I’ve wanted you for over half my life and now I get you, and I don’t care how we do it, I just want to  _ do it. _ I’m pregnant and horny, have been for fucking months, and I need my fiancé to fuck me."

Louis laughs and well, yeah. He was wondering about that. He knows, unfortunately, that Zayn’s been absolutely insatiable. He thought he knew too much about their sex life before Zayn got pregnant, but fuck, was he wrong. Liam humble-bragging about how much he was getting really annoyed the shit out of Louis, but it also really made him wonder about Harry. All those pregnancy hormones truly do get people hot and bothered. He knows Harry has toys, he’s a kinky little shit, but he doesn’t think Harry’s used them since he moved in. He knows the lube he keeps in the bedside table has hardly been touched by himself and he doubts Harry used any. So, unless he brought his own lube-

“Have you gotten off properly since you moved in?” Louis asks, shoving Harry onto the bed as gently as he can. It’s hard. He wants to pounce and tear him apart, but, needs to be careful of Eros, too. This is a delicate line Louis’ walking.

“No.” Harry whines, making grabbing hands at Louis as he kneels onto the bed. Harry scoots back and Louis follows him. “Didn’t feel right using anything other than my hand in your bed and didn’t want to use too much of your lube, so. No fingers. Didn’t want you knowing.” 

“You’ve been wanking in my bed, Harold?” Louis grins. 

Harry flushes. “Quite a bit. I’m horny, like, all the time.” 

“You cheeky shit. Think of me?” Louis asks, leaning down to nose along the bulging vein in Harry’s neck. 

“Always.” Harry hums. “Now, get us naked.” 

“Think about you, too.” Louis admits, helping Harry sit up so they can both pull of his jumper. When Harry settles back against the bed, it’s the first time in forever, and the first time like this, from this angle, that Louis sees him, truly sees him. 

He looks unbelievable. Louis falls even further. 

His hair has gotten so long, settling against the tops of his shoulders in a beautiful, tangled mess that Louis can’t help but run his fingers through. His stupidly green eyes are blown, pupils so big, his irises are practically nonexistent. His lips, god, his deliciously pink lips are puffy and glistening. Louis can’t believe he made them look at that. 

His chest, even with his pecks slightly swollen and puffed up, deep, dusky pink nipples, still looks looks to die for. Louis can’t help but lean down and bite at the smaller of the two birds. Harry’s never explicitly told him that it’s for him, but Louis’ alway had a feeling because well, birds don’t have eyebrows. Especially not eyebrows that sort of remind Louis of his own. 

He takes his time before moving downwards, kissing every inch of Harry’s skin all the while. He’s gentle when he gets to Harry’s nipple, slowing kissing it before lapping gently, the bud hardening quickly under his tongue. He loves the way Harry holds his head, fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair like he can decide if he wants to hold Louis there or rip him away. 

Louis makes the choice for him, moving away to give his other normal nipple (genetic freak has four, can you believe it?), before pushing back up on his knees to look at Harry again. 

His belly is breathtaking. Louis’ never seen anyone look so beautiful. 

  
He isn’t massive, but he’s a good, healthy size. The swell stands tall and Louis places both his hands underneath it without a second thought. 

“So gorgeous.” He whispers, thumbs stroking along Harry’s laurels. He was right when he said they wouldn’t look awful. They don’t. They’re still as mouthwatering as the day Harry got them, showed up in Louis’ room and ripped his shirt off, pulling the bandages off and forcing Louis to help him lotion them. It was a death sentence. 

Harry preens when Louis continues swiping his thumb back and forth, leaning down to kiss at Harry’s belly button (that they both kind of freaked out about, even if Louis sees them all the time, they still are sort of creepy; he very much prefers innies). 

They both let out a surprised laugh when there’s a kick, strong enough that Louis’ hand moves a smidge. 

“Think we woke him up.” Harry smiles, pressing his hand next to Louis’. Louis frowns. 

“Feel sort of bad.” 

“Think he would’ve woken up eventually.” Harry laughs. “You know, ‘cos he definitely will feel the intrusion.” 

“Don’t.” Louis laughs. “I don’t want to think like that. Makes me feel pervy.” 

“Oh, come of it. He has no idea what it is and will never know.” 

“Shh.” Louis mutters, dipping his hands into the waistband of Harry’s trackies and pulling them down as Harry as he can, letting Harry kick them the rest of the way off. 

He runs his hands over Harry’s delicate thighs. They’ve gotten thicker, which of course isn’t a surprise, but does add more insult to Louis’ injury. He thought Harry’s legs were a blessing  _ before,  _ but now, well now they’re just heavenly. Thick and muscular, milky white and baby smooth. He wants to drown himself in them, if that’s possible. 

He leans down to nose along the fine hairs, making sure to take his time as he sucks mark after mark into Harry’s skin, using him as his own personal canvas. Harry’s noises make it even more enjoyable and he looks like a masterpiece when Louis’ done. It’s the best work he’s even done, Louis’ prouder of it than his medical degree and his published article on ectopic pregnancies and their prevalence in those with structural issues. 

Harry’s a mess by the time Louis brings his mouth to his cloth covered cock. The fabric of his gray boxer briefs is absolutely soaked and Louis can’t stop himself from sucking at it, giving himself a little taste. Harry whines and bucks his hips, a little groan escaping his lips. 

“Stop teasing.” He breathes. 

“Not teasing, love. Enjoying.” Louis smirks, letting his teeth graze the length of Harry. He’s so long. It’s not a surprise to Louis, he’s seen Harry naked countless of times. But, it’s different actually feeling him, with his mouth of all things as well. 

“Enjoy me later. It’s been months since I’ve been fucked and I’ve been waiting on your dick for years. Literally.” 

Well. Okay, he’s a good point. They can take their time later. 

He rolls off Harry so he can get rid of his own bottoms, leaning over to his bedside table to scramble for the lube and-

“Fuck.” He groans. 

“What?” Harry whines. Louis turns back to him and almost drops the lube when he sees him slowly stroking himself, free hand between his pinching at his nipple. Louis wants to scream. And die. 

He whines instead. “No condoms. I ran out like forever ago. I haven’t gotten any in ages.” 

“Me either.” Harry snorts. “I don’t care though, go without.”   


“Harry!” Louis shakes his head. “No, we-”

“It’s not like I can get pregnant again, Louis. And you’re clean, I know you are. You would’ve told me if you weren’t, or at least Liam, who would’ve told Zayn, who would’ve told me. You know I’m clean, you, yourself, tested me. It’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine, it’s still not the best idea and-”

“Shut up. Stop being smart and safe and so doctorly. Just fuck me. Bare. Louis, please. I’m dying.”

Louis stopped listening, couldn’t hear over the buzzing that started in his ears when Harry said “Fuck me. Bare.” 

He knows they shouldn’t, but Harry’s right. They are both clean, so it’s not like anything bad’s going to happen, it’s just… it’ll be messy and it’ll be a bitch to deal with later and Harry’s pregnant, so that adds to the trouble and. 

Oh, who is he kidding. He wants to fuck Harry bare for the rest of his life, he couldn’t give a fuck about clean up. Hell, he’ll eat himself out of Harry’s arse without a second thought. 

“Yeah, fuck me. Okay.” Louis mutters, reaching up to grab a pillow to shove under Harry’s hip. Harry happily lets him, spreads his thighs even wider to accommodate Louis even more when he slides back in between them. 

“Want this so bad.” Harry whines as Louis drizzles the lube over his fingers. It’s not cold, but it feels cool on Louis’ burning skin. He coats his fingers, reaching between Harry’s thighs to rub at his hole. He doesn’t press in quite yet, takes his time just adding pressure that makes Harry dig his heel into Louis’ lower back. 

“Want to do this after I have Eros. Want you to get me knocked up. Want to be filled with your baby.” 

“You are filled with my baby.” But, still. Louis groans at the thought of being able to shoot off into a non-pregnant Harry to make him a pregnant Harry. Very pregnant with Louis’ biological baby Harry. 

“I know.” Harry whines, pitch turning higher when Louis finally pushes in with one finger, only to the first knuckle, only pushing further when Harry digs his nails into Louis’ shoulder. “But still.” He grits out. 

Yeah. Louis knows. Eros is his, but he wants the chance to make the baby with Harry. He wants that, wants the planning, the hours of fucking and trying, the holding of hands while they wait for the timer, the jumping and shouting and crying when they read the positive stick. He wants it all. 

“Still.” Louis agrees. 

“More.” Harry pants after Louis’ worked his finger in for a while. Louis doesn’t need to be told twice, pulls his finger from Harry just to add another when he pushes back in. 

Harry’s tight and the squeeze around Louis’ fingers is enough to get his cock absolutely drooling. He can feel the precome sliding down his shaft and he can only imagine that there’s a good sized puddle under the head. But he can’t bring himself to care. 

Not when Harry’s rocking back on his fingers, chanting his name and swiveling his hips, looking like a god. 

“You look insane,” Louis pants. “So good. Want to eat you Harry. Want to wreck you. Bite every inch of your skin. You’re mine.” He growls the last part, curling his fingers, smirking when Harry keens. 

“Like that?” Louis purrs, adding another finger and going to town relentlessly on Harry’s prostate. Harry sobs, yanking at his own hair. Louis watches in fascination as Harry’s cock jumps, precome seeping from the head. 

“Close, darling?” Louis coos, drilling his fingers into Harry’s spot again. Harry chokes and he kicks Louis in the back. 

“Yeah, yeah. Stop. Stop.” He whines. “Need you in me now. I’m gonna blow.” 

“Charming.” Louis laughs, but really. He’s not much better. He’s so close, embarrassingly so, but. This has been his dream since he was 13 and now that it’s his reality. Well, his body, mind, and soul are a mess over it. 

He doesn’t bother wiping his fingers on the sheets when he pulls them out, instead wraps them around his cock, smearing the lube left on the on himself, before slicking himself up a bit more to make the glide easier. 

He leans over Harry then, taking a moment to appreciate his fucked out, flushed face and tear eyes, before leaning down and kissing him. “I love you.” 

Harry pants against his mouth, whining that he loves Louis back but if he doesn’t get in him in two seconds he’s going to punch him in the face. 

Louis pecks Harry’s lips and reaches down to guide himself into Harry. For a split second, as he glances down, he wishes Harry didn’t have a belly, so he could watch as Harry’s body consumes him. 

Harry’s body does just that, practically, sucks him right in, stealing the air from his lungs and shocking him down to his core. Harry must feel the same thing because he cries out, tossing his head back and cursing. Louis decides right there, that this is it. This is the place he wants to be for the rest of his life. In Harry, in their bed. Together. He never wants to not have this. 

“Fuck, H.” He breathes. “Baby, oh god. You feel so good.”

Harry tries to laugh, but it comes out aborted and wet. “I love you.” He shutters. “I. Oh my god. Louis, I-” 

“I know.” Louis brushes their noses together. “I know.” 

“Fuck me.” Harry whines, nipping at Louis’ nose. “Remember? Gentle and enjoying later? Rough and mind-numbing hard and fast now.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Louis retorts. He has a feeling Harry wants to rolls his eyes at that, so he thrusts his hips. He works because Harry’s unable to do anything but toss his head back again. Fuck. Louis’ going to win so many arguments this way.

It’s exactly how Harry wants it from there on. It’s hard thrusts and bruised lips. It’s messy, Harry’s saliva all over Louis’ neck and precome over both of their stomachs. It’s panting and breathy moans. It’s chanting of each other’s names and the dragging of Harry’s nails down his back. 

It’s not embarrassing how close Louis finds himself after what feels like no time. He’s not surprised at all because he feels 15 with Harry. He feels like this is his first time, like he’s never known pleasure, like he’s never know what sex is until now. He’s seconds from coming and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t think Harry does either. 

He can tell by the way Harry’s getting even whinier and breathier that he’s just as close. He wraps a hand around Harry, pulls him off in time with his thrusts and leans down to bite at the bird he dubbed his own. It only takes two twists of his hand and the digging of his thumb into Harry’s slit to tip him over the edge. He comes all over his belly, some of it reaching up high onto the swell to cover his butterfly. 

His face, his whining of Louis’ name, and the unholy way he clenches around Louis has him coming only moments after, facing dropping into Harry’s neck to bite his neck to muffle his scream. 

He pulls out as soon as he’s done, not wanting to risk himself collapsing on top of Harry. That wouldn’t be good for Eros. So, he rolls off and collapses next to him instead. 

Harry laughs at Louis’ exhausted “Jesus Christ.” He lets as he wipes a hand across his face. 

“Jesus Christ.” Harry repeats, voice fucked and scratchy, but happy nonetheless. Harry shifts, taking the pillow out from under his hips, lifting his head to shove it behind him before curling into Louis’ side. 

“I’m messy.” He whispers into Louis’ collarbone, teeth grazing the  _ It _ . 

“Who’s fault is that?” Louis grins, turning his head to kiss at his forehead. 

“Yours, mostly.” Harry giggles. “But, I happily accept some of the blame.” 

“There’s a lad.” He wraps his arm around Harry, burying his nose into Harry’s hair. He smells like Harry. Louis can’t believe this is his life. 

“I love you.” 

Harry repeats it back to him and Louis happily pulls him in closer. They should probably clean up and Harry really should eat something and have a proper shower. Louis should give him like a foot rub or something, too, one, because he did say his feet were massive so they must be sore, and two, because he’s Louis’ fiancé now and Louis’ going to treat him like a prince. But, he’s happy right here, right now. He doesn’t want to move quite yet. A nap won’t hurt. Not one bit. 

\--

Louis wakes up later to his phone ringing. It’s Liam so he doesn’t spare a second thought when he presses ignore, instead opening up his messages. 

He takes a picture of the two of them, making sure to get their naked torsos in there as he sticks out his tongue. 

He isn’t sure exactly if Liam will be able to see the dried come on their stomachs, but he knows for sure that he’ll know what their close, naked cuddling means. Still, he sends the picture with the caption “ _ Shh. Me and my fiancé are sleepinggggggg (; ! _ ” anyway. 

Liam’s beaming selfie captioned with the disgusted, masked emoji is enough to make him laugh. He sends back the tongue emoji, followed by the water droplets and the ring, before locking his phone and rolling back over, cuddling right back into Harry’s side. 

\--

**36 Weeks (8 Months)**

Louis doesn’t get around to getting a wedding ring until three weeks after his spontaneous proposal. 

Harry’s taken leave from work, so he’s been home all day, practically by himself-

Okay, no, he hasn’t, Niall’s told his company that he has to do Skype conferences/sessions instead of going out of town for the next few months, so he’s been around, and Zayn’s been stopping by whenever he can. 

But, still. Louis hasn’t wanted to leave him alone for longer than he has to. So, right after he’s finished with examinations, prescriptions, and deliveries, he ignores Liam and runs right home. Which, is sort of awkward because then sometimes Liam shows up a few minutes later. He always placates him with his winning smile and Liam is rolling his eyes and forgiving him within a minute.

But, he knows when Liam catches him by the wrist as he’s making to leave that he means business and that Louis is not getting away. 

Louis’ conflicted as he lets Liam shove and push him, making Louis the passenger in his  _ own  _ car. It’s all very rude, but that’s not where his confliction lies. No, he’s torn between two roads and he isn’t sure which to travel. Does he pout because Liam’s taking away his Harry time or does he do a little jig, maybe even let out a little squeal, because he gets to go drop some serious dough on a gorgeous ring for his giant, mutant hunk of a man?

You see his problem? 

In the end, he decides to be happy because he knows, as much as Harry loves that hot pink plastic ring Louis scored from a machine at Tescos, he’s going to love the real deal even more. He’ll be thrilled. 

He lets Liam lead him through the maze of fancy, glass cabinets and cases because he’s been here before and he knows what he’s doing (technically so has Louis because he was with Liam, but he wasn’t really paying attention to anything other than Harry, who decided to call and chat). 

It’s very overwhelming, listening to the tall man in the suit and tie describe ring after ring to him, bombarding him with questions. If he wants gold or silver? Or no, what about platinum? Rose gold? Encrusted diamonds? Big or small? One or many? Maybe another gem? Does your man have a favorite? Ruby? Emerald? Sapphire? To match Louis’ eyes? 

Fuck, if he knows any of those answers. He knows Harry wears more silver rings than gold, but does that mean he would hate gold? Would he love gold more because it would be different and more meaningful? The fuck is rose gold? Like the iPhone? Harry does love his pink ( _ bro-sé _ according to Niall) iPhone.

“Rose gold.” He decides to answer then. Both Liam and the man smile at him. Liam even pinches his cheeks as they are led over to display case with all the pretty, rose-y gold rings. Yeah, he’s happy with that call, too. 

It takes an hour for Louis to decide. He’s stuck between two rings, both of them pretty simple rose gold bands. The first is a “hammered” (whatever that means), band. It’s smooth on the inside of course, but on the outside, it’s textured and looks almost marble-y (if you squint) in the center with two rows of different swirly, curly lines, vines if you will, around it. Louis doesn’t really know if he’s describing it that well, but it’s pretty and rose gold and he likes it and Harry would love it, so who the fuck cares?

The second option is a little more pricey and a lot more flashy. It’s rose gold still, but not as pinky as the first, so that’s a little bit of a bummer for Louis. In the center, there’s a band of silver and in the center of the silver, there’s a row of nine sparkling, shimmering diamonds. He knows Harry would like it, but he doesn’t think it’s really him. When he looks at it it screams, pretty, which Harry is, but it doesn’t scream  _ Harry _ .

So, he buys the first ring without a second thought. Or a glance at the price. Because, he certainly doesn’t care. 

Harry’s worth every penny. 

\--

Harry’s right about Louis’ lack of ability in the kitchen being embarrassing. It is embarrassing that he is 29, going on 30, and the only things he can properly make involve the microwave and toaster. Oh, and he can boil water, too, but that’s not saying much. He has an actual medical degree, boiling water should be a walk in the freaking park. Louis shouldn’t freak out every time he turns on a burner, yet he still finds himself screeching a bit. 

He isn’t totally hopeless, though. Once he gets past his fears and actually takes the time to sit down and go through a recipe with patience and then follows the instructions (instead of making up his own), he can do an okay job. It’s just that patience isn’t Louis’ thing and cooking isn’t something he enjoys. So, he doesn’t usually bother.

The first time he did bother, for real, was a night back in Uni. Harry had been having a really shit week. He didn’t do well on an exam, had forgotten about an essay due and had to stay up ‘till the wee hours of the morning to finish, and got cheated on. He was one more bad thing away from a breakdown, so Louis decided to stop being a shit roommate and do something for once. That something was make dinner. 

Dinner maybe wasn’t the wisest choice, he could’ve done the wash or dusted or something of that sort, but he knew Harry would really appreciate it, and be impressed, if Louis made dinner. Harry always handled the food and Louis knew if he came home after his horrible day at school to a piping hot homemade meal, he’d be eternally grateful. 

So, he found a recipe, bought the ingredients, called his mum for backup and emotional support, and went to work. In the end, it actually turned out well. Louis completely nailed it, in his opinion. Now any time someone insults his cooking skills he tells them to fuck off, because have they ever had his chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash? No, they haven’t. So, they could suck his dick. Bitch. 

Because it was such a hit back then, really just completely lifted Harry’s mood and seemed to fix every problem in his life (for the rest of the night at least), Louis decided it would be the perfect way to properly propose. 

He already did the spontaneous and fun proposal, so this time around, he wanted it to be dead romantic. He had Zayn and Niall distract Harry all day while he and Liam setup and prepared. 

Liam’s in charge of all the putting together, while Louis does all the actual cooking. Something that is usually reversed. 

He doesn’t get to fully look at what Liam’s done until he’s standing by the door, fidgeting with his bowtie as he waits for Harry to come in. He’s due any second and Louis’ shitting it. 

The table looks beautiful. Liam’s draped it in a creamy white cloth and laid out all the fancy china Louis’ great aunt left him when she passed. He sprinkled red rose petals everywhere and lit the tall candles. He managed to make Louis’ flat look all dim and like it has ambiance, too. Which, is pretty impressive. 

He doesn’t get to figure out exactly how Liam did that because the door’s opening and Harry’s gasping in surprise. 

“Louis!” 

“Evening, Mr. Styles.” Louis grins. “Care to join me for dinner?” 

Harry’s eyes are shining as he takes in Louis and his tux. “I uh, don’t think I’m dressed appropriately.” He manages just as a tear slips out. God. Louis loves this boy. 

He reaches forward and wipes the tear away. “I think you look perfect.” 

\--

Harry sniffles his way through the entire dinner. He’s a champ, though, nodding and laughing along with Louis, casually wiping at the constant stream on his face like it’s no big deal. 

He knows Harry knows what this whole thing is for, knew he figured it out the second he walked in and saw the place, but it warms his heart that Harry still seems so taken back and genuinely surprised when Louis gets down on his knee. 

He forgets his huge speech he practiced, rehearsed for hours, the second he settles, pulls out the ring, and looks up at Harry. It’s sort of funny, slightly terrifying, but so classically Louis, that neither of them really care as Louis fumbles his way through a messy version of it, stories of their childhood, all their favorite memories, how and when Louis realized he loved Harry. By the time he pops the question, he’s a snotty mess, but so is Harry, and again, neither of them give a damn. Harry sobs “yes, fucking YES!” and then really loses it when Louis opens the box. He full on shout cries as he pulls Louis to his feet, demands he puts the ring on him, and then kisses every inch of his face while blubbering about how much he loves him. 

To celebrate, Louis rims Harry until he almost passes out and then comes all over Harry’s hands and his shiny, brand new rose gold ring. 

All and all, it went better than Louis ever dreamed it would. Louis didn’t know that was even possible. 

\--

**39 weeks (a week shy of 9 Months)**

Louis’ had a hectic day and it started unfairly early because of one Mr. Harry Styles (soon to be Tomlinson). Harry decided that 4AM was the perfect, and completely reasonable, time to eat a pickle and marshmallow fluff sandwich. Louis one hundred percent disagreed, on pretty much every level, but mainly the pickle and marshmallow fluff level, but because he is great and loves Harry, he dragged his arse out of bed and to the 24 hour shop down the road for pickles and marshmallow fluff. 

He had just made it back and made the revolting sandwich for Harry when he got called in for a delivery. 

And then after that delivery, he got called in for another delivery, and then he had appointments and now he’s in yet another delivery and all he wants to do is guzzle a gallon of tea and take a nap. 

He doesn’t think that’s fair though, he’s in fantastic shape compared to 16 year old Maci, who’s currently trying to push a baby out of a way too small of an orifice, so he’s locking away his complaints and own feelings and focusing just on her. She’s the real hero here. 

“You’re doing so great, Maci. So, so great.” Louis encourages. “Just a few more really big pushes, love. I can see her head. Come on, you got this.” 

“You so got this, baby.” Maci’s boyfriend agrees. Louis smiles and nods at him, glad he’s in good shape again. He fainted earlier, but the nurses got him a chair to sit on and some ice water and now he’s up by her head and focusing on her face and not what’s happening in her nether regions. It’s what most dads should stick to. 

Maci just shrieks in response, and yeah, Louis understands. 

“Dr. Tomlinson?” A nurse pipes up in the back. Louis coaches Maci through another push before responding. 

“It’s your fiancé again.” 

Louis’ stomach drops. It’s the third time in five minutes. Oh, god. There are a million things going through Louis’ head, but he tries to keep his voice steady as he tells the nurse to answer it. 

“It’s Dr. Payne.” She says after a moment. “Harry’s in labor.” 

Louis’ momentarily relieved that it’s nothing bad, but then the panic sets in. Oh my fucking god. Harry’s in labor. Harry’s in labor. Harry’s bloody in labor! He’s ready to have their kid and Louis isn’t with him. Oh my god. 

“Um, just. Fuck.” 

“Dr. Tomlinson! There’s a baby in the room. Almost.” Maci’s boyfriend, Jack, Louis thinks, laughs.

“Shut up. I’m panicking now! You fainted. You can’t say shit!” Louis jokes, trying to make light of the situation. Okay, he can do this. He can do this. He just needs to get this little girl out and then he can find Harry. He needs to hurry though because he’ll be damned if he misses the birth of his son. Damned. 

“Are they at the hospital?” Louis asks the nurses, having to raise his voice as Maci screams through another push. “Yes, so good, lovely. The heads out, come on! Only one more big one!” 

“Yes. Dr. Payne says they are here and getting checked in, you just should hurry and then go find them.” 

“I’m going as fast as this little lady wants to.” Louis smiles up at Maci. Maci just cries in response. Okay, yeah. They are passed joke time. 

“Come on, Mace. Squeeze Jack’s hand nice and hard and give me one more huge one.” 

Maci shouts even louder and a moment later, the shoulders are out as well as a good part of her upper abdomen. Louis’ able to help pull her the rest of the way out. “Oh, there she is.” Louis coos as she starts to cry. She sounds nice, loud, and clear. Fantastic. “You wanna cut the cord, Jack?” 

Jack nods, and cries as he does it. Louis immediately hands the baby off to the nurse for her to start assessing.

He sticks around long enough to deliver the placenta and to make sure baby April’s Apgar score is high. As soon as that’s confirmed, he’s out of there, ripping of his gown and legging it down the hall to Harry’s room. 

“I’m here.” He breathes, hunching over and taking in the sight before him. Harry’s arse is not in the bed, instead, it’s walking around while Niall of all people lounges on the bed. “What are you doing?” Louis shouts at him. “Get off of that. That’s Harry’s. Harry, get in bed.” 

Harry shakes his head at him, smiling. Okay, good. So, he’s the calm one in the situation and Louis’ freaking out. This is new. This has never happened. Jesus Christ, Louis’ going to lose his mind. 

“Hi, babe.” Harry grins. “Don’t be mean to Niall. Liam said it was okay for me to walk around. I was tired of sitting. How’d the birth go? Boy or girl?”

“Fine. Girl. Seriously, why aren’t you in bed? Fuck what Liam said. Have they given you drugs yet? Obviously, not. You’re standing. Where’s Liam?” 

“Calm down.” Zayn speaks up from his place on the rocker the hospital provides. “He went to get Harry some ice chips, just in case.” 

“We were waiting for you.” Niall adds.    


“Well, I’m here. Let’s get this thing going. I’ll tell Liam to gown up and we’ll get you drugged up, H. Come on!” 

“Don’t be silly.” Harry laughs. 

“Silly about drugs? You don’t be silly Harry. You can’t have a c-section without them. That’s barbaric.” 

“No.” Harry giggles. “About Liam gowning up. That’s silly because you’re doing it.” 

Louis stops. They haven’t talked about this, haven’t really talked at all about Harry’s birth plan. Which, is sort of dumb, they should’ve. They should’ve focused on who would do the actual delivery rather than which stupid Indie song would be playing when they started the process, but. Well, talking about what song would be playing was already migraine-inducing enough, Louis couldn’t, physically couldn’t, talk about anything else after that. He had to take a nap.

“You want me to deliver Eros? I don’t-I don’t know if that’s ethical, or like, legal. Or allowed or anything. I don’t know the policy.” 

Harry shrugs, rubbing his hand around his belly. His contractions must still be at least 10 minutes apart for him to be acting so casual. “We aren’t married yet. Plus, technically,  _ legally _ he’s not yours yet. You can’t adopt a child still in the womb.”

“Word.” 

“Eloquent, Niall.” 

“Thanks, Z. Love you.” 

“True.” Louis nods, ignoring their two idiot mates. “You sure you want that, though? You don’t want me holding your hand and just have Liam do it?” 

“Liam can help.” Harry says. “But Zayn and Niall can hold my hands while you do your thing and Liam assists.” 

“Yep. We’ll stay right up by his curly, little head and not see any of that. Nope. Do not need to see Haz’s insides. Nope, nope, nope.” Niall pretends to throw up. 

“Yeah, and I don’t need to know what will be happening to me yet. So. I’ll gladly hand hold.” 

“Fair.” Louis laughs. His heart's still racing, but it’s slowing, maybe just a little. “Well, okay. We all still have to gown up, though. It’s a surgical procedure, lads. But, I’ll go get your nurses and find Liam and then we can start. Niall, get your arse off the bed and Harry, please. Lay down. Please.” 

\--

“You scared?” Louis asks, lifting their intertwined hands to press a kiss to Harry’s knuckle. He watches Harry’s jaw clench and his eyes squeeze shut, fingers tightening around Louis’ all the while. 

“No.” He grunts. Louis frowns as he uses his free hand to smooth down a stray curl. 

“Almost done.” Liam assures. Louis nods in confirmation, even though he knows Harry can’t see. Liam just has to thread the catheter in and then they can start the medicine and then Harry won’t feel any more pain. Or, anything at all.  He leans forward and kisses Harry’s eyelids. 

“You sure you aren’t scared?”

“All in.” Liam says. “Start titrating, please, Anna.”

Louis watches the nurse push the first dose and grins at Harry when he opens his eyes. “Hey, look who survived his first epidural!” 

Harry smiles back, shrugging his shoulder. “Wasn’t even that bad.” 

Louis scoffs. Yeah, tell that to his right hand. It’s starting to go numb. 

“But, no. I’m not scared.” 

“Not at all?” Louis asks. Because, fuck. He’s scared. He hasn’t been this scared since his first solo delivery. It’s just. It’s his Harry. His little Harry. He’s going to have him open on his fucking table. He’s going to pull their son out of him. He wants to throw up. 

Harry beckons Louis close with his finger and then puckers up his lips. Louis rolls his eyes but gives him one, resting his forehead against Harry’s when they break apart. 

“Not at all. I’ve heard you talk about this so many times. Back in med school, you used to go over this procedure with me weekly. Talk it out, step by step, so bloody often, _ I _ practically know it like the back of my hand. I trust you. You’ve delivered so many babies, so flawlessly and perfectly, I don’t have a doubt in my mind that mine will be any different. Plus, it’s our baby. The fact that you get to delivery our baby? It’s amazing, Louis. Absolutely amazing.” 

Louis smiles. He’s so ridiculously endeared. He’s so fucking in love with Harry, it makes his whole body tingle. 

“It is pretty amazing.” Louis laughs. “I’m scared, but so excited, love.” 

Harry giggles. “Right back at you, babe. But, it’s going to be okay. You can do it. You’ll kick ass at it.” 

His words bring a sense of calm to him. He still finds himself sort of shitting it, but it’s like he suddenly remembers, that yeah. He does know this procedure and yeah, he will kick ass at it. He gets to do this with his soon to be husband and welcome their little boy into the world. He doesn’t want to throw up anymore, he wants to shout from the rooftops. Well, he takes that back. He does want to throw up. But, not from nerves, from happiness. He’s pretty sure if he threw up it’d be glitter and cupcakes. Which, Harry would probably be into. 

“All right. Yeah. I can do it. We can do it.” Louis says, nodding to the Zayn. He helps him maneuver Harry from his side back onto his back. He leans down and kisses Harry one more time. “Ready to meet our son, H?” 

Harry nods, chewing at his lip. “So ready.” 

“Okay, everyone. Let’s do this then.” He lets the nurses gown and glove him, rolling his neck to crack it as he gets in position. 

“It’s a beautiful day to save lives, people!” Niall laughs, clapping his hands. Louis rolls his eyes and physically has to ball his hands in fists to stop himself from shoving Niall and breaking his sterile field. 

“Shut the fuck up, Niall.” Louis huffs, settling to take out his frustration, nerves, and anxiety verbally instead.

“Aye, aye, Captain. Or,  _ Doctor  _ Captain.” 

“Niall.” Liam warns. 

“If you’re quite finished, I’d like to get started. Harry and I have a son to meet.” Louis glares at Niall, making sure scowl extra menacingly. Niall mimics zipping his lips and Louis nods. “Great. Here we go. Dr. Payne, scalpel, please.” 

\--

Harry talks the whole time, and that’s how Louis knows he’s incredibly nervous. Harry likes to talk, but he’s a planner. He takes his time, carefully constructs his sentences in his mind before he even thinks to open his mouth, and even then he takes his time, drawing out every word and syllable. 

When he’s nervous, it’s a whole different story.

He prattles on and on and on about anything and everything. That is, except for the actual elephant in the room, the reason he’s nervous. Louis’ always know this, but it’s still unbelievable to him right now. He’s elbow deep in his best fucking mate turned fiancé and all the boy can talk about is the fucking Rams game Niall forced him to watch earlier. 

Louis can normally handle it and indulge him, but he’s spinning right now. All he can focus on is the incisions he’s making and the tension in Harry’s skin and muscle, the way it pulls when Louis forces it apart. He’s about to bring their son out into the world and Harry’s talking about bloody _ footie _ . 

He’s never been happier that Niall’s in a room with him than right now. He’s so, so, so glad Niall’s is here to distract and laugh because now Louis’ doing it, making another cut and dipping his hand further inside Harry. He’s wrapping his hands around Eros’ little body and he feels him squirm in his hands and fuck. Louis’ in love and he hasn’t even properly seen him yet. 

He takes the bulb syringe from the nurse, making quick work to suction at Eros’ little mouth so it’s easier for him to let out a bigger cry. 

“Hey, Daddy.” Liam speaks, cutting off Niall from his rambling about some “bullshit call that no good, cunty ref made.” “Shut up. You don’t wanna miss this.”

Louis’ glad Liam’s the one who focused their attention back on the elephant, back on the big,  _ huge  _ event that’s about to take place. He’s fucking thrilled because he isn’t sure he has the voice, his eyes feel misty and his glasses are fogging up. 

The boys quiet down and Louis forces himself to smile at Harry. Harry’s lip quivers as he smiles back, eyes just as watery as Louis’ feel. 

He has to look away a moment, even though he doesn’t want, the procedure sort of needs his full attention. Liam and a nurse help him maneuver Eros’ body around Harry’s and then. 

His cry is loud, lusty, and fully-bodied. Fuck. He’s so loud and so, good and so clear, Louis doesn’t even try to hide his own tears, just cries right along with him. He’s positive all his boys are, too. Harry’s gasping, sobbing and truly making a mess all over his face, but no one is surprised, nor can anyone blame him. 

“Wanna cut the cord?” Louis asks, voice cracking. Harry shakes his head. 

“No, no. You do it. You do it. His Papa can do it.” 

Louis’ heart is going to burst. 

His glasses are useless, so fogged his favorite nurse has to take them off. She smiles his face for him and he makes a mental note to talk to someone, whoever the fuck it may be, about a raise for her. He cuts the cord as Liam wipes some of the goo, the amniotic fluid and blood, from Eros’ little, breathtaking face. Louis can already tell that he has Harry’s lips and he hopes his blue eyes turn Harry’s gorgeous green. 

Louis shuffles around, shooing Niall’s whimpering arse out of the way so he can place Eros on Harry’s chest. Harry cries harder and louder, lifting a shaky hand to brush over the back Eros’ itty, bitty head. 

“Oh my god. Louis. Louis, he’s so beautiful. Oh my god.” 

“I know. Most handsome boy I’ve ever seen.” 

“Prettier than me.” Zayn laughs, voice thick with tears. 

“By a long shot.” Niall jokes, voice even thicker than Zayn’s. 

Harry almost smacks a nurse when she moves to take Eros from him and Louis has to promise Harry almost twenty times that he’ll get him back in a moment, but they need to clean and assess him and he needs to stop moving, because technically he’s still wide open. Harry reluctantly lets him go, eyes narrowed and on the nurse the whole time as he tells Louis to hurry up and close him then. 

Louis does as he’s told then, moving back to Harry’s incisions and helping Liam close up. This time, it’s silent as they work. Harry’s not making any conversation, Niall’s not cracking any jokes, Zayn’s not scoffing at the stupidity of them. 

Instead, they all keep quiet and listen to the sounds Eros makes. The thump of his little feet against the plastic bassinet, the hitch in his cry at the cool touch from the nurse’s stethoscope, the whine he makes when all three of his hospital bracelets are forced on him. 

They’re the best noises Louis’ ever heard. He wants to record every second of Eros’ life. He wants to hear every shift of his blanket, every smack of his lips and every wail that passes through them. He wants them on repeat for the rest of his life. He swear, it would be the only album he’d ever listen to again. 

Fuck. He’s so happy. He already knows that this little boy is going to be the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him, aside from Harry, of course. He’s done for, absolutely gone already. He’s ready to give the world to Eros, ready to be the best dad he can be. He can’t wait to hold him, can’t wait to play with him, kiss his little cheeks and sing him to sleep. 

He’s just so fucking happy. 

And, so in love.

He’s so, so, in love. 

\--

Later, when the boys are gone and their parents have retreated back to their flat for some sleep, Louis holds Harry tight and they watch the rise and fall of Eros’ tiny belly. Harry had been fascinated when Louis told him that baby’s breathe more with their abdomen. He’d reached out and rested a palm on him, smiling and giggling as it moved with the expansion of their baby’s lungs. He’s not touching anymore, instead, he’s holding Louis’ hands with his own, twisting their fingers together and squeezing periodically, like he’s trying to remind himself that this is real and it’s not a dream. Louis’ doesn’t blame him, he keeps pinching the back of his thigh. 

“He’s perfect.” Harry whispers, lips dragging across Louis’ knuckles. 

“There has never been a more perfect baby.” Louis agrees. 

“10 on the Apgar score, babe. 10.”

“I know, love.” 

“Heart rate? Perfect. Respiratory effort? Flawless. Muscle tone? Phenomenal. Reflex irritability? You bet. Very present. He was  _ so _ irritated with that nasal suction. Color? Color! Don’t even get me started. Wow. Just look at him, pink as a peach.” 

Louis laughs. “Yep. Perfect little boy right there, Styles. Perfect.” 

“I love him.” Harry coos, reaching out to brush at his cheek. “I love my baby Cupid.” 

“Me too.” Louis grins. He buries his face in Harry’s neck, kissing the soft skin. He grins when he hears Harry whisper something he can’t quite make out to Eros. It’s probably about how much he loves him again, he hasn’t been able to stop letting him know. 

Louis hasn’t either, though, so. He can’t say shit. 

“Hey, Lou?” Harry asks a moment later.

“Yeah, darling?” 

Harry shifts, hissing in pain as he turns in the bed to face Louis. “Hey, careful of your stitches, love.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yes, doctor. Now,  _ doctor _ , I have a question. A medical one.” 

“Let’s hear it, Mr. Styles.” 

“Say, I want to have another baby and I want to have it soon. How long do I have to wait before I can have sex again? Is it really 6 weeks? Or is that just vaginally?"

Louis scrunches up his nose at Harry saying vaginally, letting out a laugh. 

“Mature.” Harry laughs right back. “Some doctor you are.” 

“Some words will never not make me giggle. I’m a human.” 

“Answer my question, then, human.” 

Louis pokes Harry’s stupidly deep dimple. “It’s 6 weeks both vaginally and with a cesarean. You’ve just been through a lot. Your body needs to heal.” 

Harry whines and sticks out his bottom lip. “Really?”    
  


“Yes.” Louis laughs. “And pouting won’t get you anywhere with me. I’m your doctor. I know what’s best and I want you healed. I want you safe, healthy, and happy.” 

“You suck.” Harry groans. “Worst doctor ever. You should have your license revoked, like that asshat who said vaccines cause autism.” 

“Don’t get me started on him!” Louis warns. “I’m too tired to rant right now and too happy to be fueled with rage by ignorant people.” 

Harry smiles, all soft and sweet. Louis isn’t sure how he’s awake, really. He’s been through a lot today, talked (aka bragged and showed Eros off) to a lot of people. It’s late and he needs to take advantage of the fact that Eros is asleep and try to get his own. “I’m happy, too.” 

Louis tilts up his chin and kisses him. “I love you.” 

Harry repeats it back, words brushing against Louis’ lips. “Can’t wait to have all your babies, Louis Tomlinson.” 

“Can’t wait for you to have all my babies, Harry Styles.” He kisses him again, punctuating each word with it’s own peck. “Can’t. Wait.”

\--

_**Years Later** _

When Louis finally blinks awake, it’s to the sounds of bickering and stomping in the hallway. 

He doesn’t register who’s whining at who quite yet, because he’s not yet awake enough and he can’t bring himself to care yet either. He ignores it for a moment, choosing to roll over instead. He’s unsurprised when he isn’t stopped by Harry’s body. He was called into a delivery late last night and didn’t stumble into bed until just after 3. Harry had kissed his cheek and told him that he could sleep in tomorrow, he could get the kids ready himself. 

God, he loves Harry. He’s such a great husband. He moves then, scooching over further so he can fully bury his face in Harry’s pillow. After all these years, it still smells the same. After all these years, Harry’s still Louis’ favorite scent in the world.

He only lets himself drown in the pillow a moment longer because the whining and stomping has turned into full blown huffing and kicking. Probably at some door. Louis swears, if one of his kids puts another hole in another door, there will be hell to pay.

He crawls out of bed, sliding on a pair of Harry’s joggers and a vest, stopping for a quick wee, before bracing himself for whatever he’s about to brave. 

It’s Gavin. And oh, of course it is, Louis’ should’ve known. He is their most dramatic child. He’s standing outside the boys’ loo, arms crossed and lips turned down in a scowl. Louis can’t help but smile slightly at the sight. Gavin just looks and  _ acts _ so much like him, it’s unreal sometimes. His eyes are his, his hair is his, even his nose is a replica of his. His personality reeks Louis as well. He’s snarky, loud mouthed, and quick to defend anything and everyone he loves. He’s gentle with his siblings one minute and ready to rage war against them the next. He even has Louis’ stubborn ways and his affinity for always thinking he’s right. 

Louis’ not so much a fan of that. He wishes he didn’t pass that one on. It’s bloody annoying. 

“Gav.” He croaks, rubbing at his eye. “Are you kicking the door? You know that’s not allowed.” 

“Yeah.” Gavin huffs, turning his eyes to glare at Louis a moment before returning them to the door. “You know what else isn’t allowed? Monopolizing the bathroom!” 

“Do you even know what that means?! You’re like 5!” Eros shouts back through the door. 

Ah, okay. Makes sense that he’s the one in there. Louis’ can’t think of a reason 8 year old Holden would  _ monopolize  _ the bathroom. Aside from like, trying to start another submarine battle in the middle of the night. Louis’ glad a repeat of that isn’t happening right now. He swears the floor was slippery with bubble bath for weeks. 

“I’m 11! Don’t be a twat!” 

“Hey!” Louis interjects. “Watch your mouth.” 

“Of course I know what it means!” Gavin barrels on, ignoring him. “I’m the one who used it in the sentence first! God! You’re such an idiot!” 

“You’re the idiot!” Eros screams. 

“Boys! Enough of the name calling! What’s going on?” He grabs at Gavin’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him. 

“He’s monopolizing the bathroom! Didn’t you hear? He’s been in there for ages, Pop! Ages! I’ve had to piss for  _ ages _ !” 

“I have not been in here for ages! It’s been like 20 minutes!” 

“NO!” Gavin stomps his foot, trying his best to shoot daggers at Eros with his eyes through the door. “I’ve been counting! It’s over 30!” 

“Oh my god!” Eros shouts. “No, I have-”

“Do you think you are smarter than time or something? I have a timer with me.” 

He doesn’t, but Louis appreciates Gavin’s dedication. 

Eros just hits the door in response and Gavin turns back to look at Louis. “Papa. It’s insane. He’s being insane. And a baby. He’s a wittle baby that’s scared to see Baby Li and is hiding away in the bathroom, probably pretending to shave.” 

“I don’t have to pretend! I do shave! I do!”  

Louis’ tries his hardest to keep his lips from quirking, but he knows he fails because Gavin’s lips quirk as well. It’s just. Well, Eros doesn’t need to shave. He’s just like Harry. He probably won’t get any hair anywhere near his face for another 6 years, 5 if he’s lucky. The kid’s 13. Who’s he kidding right now? 

“Whatever.” Gavin scoffs back. “You’re pretending to shave, or you’re wanking and that’s just rude and you aren’t supposed to do it in there, Dad said! Other people need the bathroom, too! It’s not your personal wank palace!” 

“Gavin Laurent!”

“GAVIN! I’m not wanking! Oh my god!” 

“Well, people are going to assume things if you are in the bathroom, not showering, for longer than a half an hour!” 

“Gavin.” Louis huffs, squeezing his shoulder. “It’s too early for you to be talking about wanking and shouting and really you need to watch your mouth-”

“Wank isn’t even a bad word. If we are old enough to do it, we are old enough to say it. Eros wanks all the time. Mostly, at least I think, over Baby Li. He woke me up one time, he was going at it so hard. I think I heard him say her name once, too. Also, it’s 10, Pop. Not that early.” 

“Gavin! I’m going to murder you! Like, absolutely, utterly kill!”

Louis’ too tired to do this right now. God, this fucking kid of his. “Okay, yes. Sure, fair point. But, whatever. Don’t tell me your brother’s wanking habits. That’s not the point right now. You know there are 5 other bathrooms in this house, right? Go find one. Seriously. Beat it-”

Gavin snorts and Louis hangs his head. He can’t even believe he made that word choice. Even Eros is laughing from the bathroom.    
  
“Get out of here!” Louis laughs, shoving Gavin again. He watches as he cackles and heads towards his and Harry’s room. Oh. He hopes there isn’t anything there shouldn’t be lying around. He doesn’t remember seeing anything, but he did just wake up, so he’s not too reliable. 

“Cupid.” Louis says, knocking on the door. “Come on, let me in.” 

It takes a second, but Louis hears the lock click and Eros peeks his head out. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Louis smiles, ushering him to move back. He does and Louis shoves his way in. Oh. “Jesus.” He coughs, waving his hand around. He looks around and spots what he suspected on the counter. “You stole Dad’s aftershave?” 

“It smells good.” He shrugs. “Is it too much?”

Too much isn’t enough to describe the smell right now. Louis’ eyes are watering. It’s so overpowering, he must have used half the bottle. 

Louis coughs again and nods, reaching over to turn on the fan. They really need to clear this air. He’s genuinely concerned about his son’s mental state right now. He isn’t sure if aftershave can get you high, but with the amount that’s in the air right now, well, Louis wouldn’t be shocked if E was a little out of his mind. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. “Was Gavin onto something? Was that why you were getting so mad? You scared to see Baby?” 

Eros huffs, turning away from Louis to pick up a maroon t shirt. He pulls it on. “I’m not scared.” 

“Of course you aren’t. You’ve known her your whole life. That would be crazy.” 

Eros bites his lip and picks up his jeans next. Louis watches silently as he pulls them on. Eros is a lot like Harry, quiet and careful with his words. He’ll open up eventually, but it takes time. He’s very sensitive and emotional, he likes to gather all his feelings before he spits them out. 

“Something happened.” He says, his toes curling into the dark blue rug. 

“What something? When?” 

“That day.” He’s biting so hard, his lip’s turning white. Louis reaches out, patting his cheek to get him to stop. “She kissed me.” 

“I know, Cup. She kissed me, too.” Louis says, voice soft. 

He scoffs. “Yeah. On the cheek. After you left to call Uncle Liam, she kissed me. Like, for real. On the mouth.” 

Louis takes a step back, eyebrows raised. Damn it. He owes Niall 20 bucks. He thought Eros was gonna kiss her first and he bet it was going to be on her birthday. Fuck. Damn that Irish bastard. 

He didn’t think it would happen this soon, but  _ that day _ . That makes sense. She was a mess and he was so sweet. 

_ That day  _ happened a little over two weeks ago. All four of the Malik-Payne children were over and everything was going surprisingly well, or as well as things can go when you have 9 kids 13 and under under one roof. 

Louis was helping Harry make lunch, aka helping to stop Rahim and Gavin from picking at the food before it was ready, when Eros had come running in, all frantic like, eyes wild. He hadn’t said anything, just grabbed Louis and dragged him upstairs to the boys’ bathroom. 

He said Alina was in there and  _ it  _ had happened, she was  _ bleeding _ and crying and she didn’t know what to do and he didn’t know what to do and what do they do, Papa!? 

And oh shit. Louis had never been more thankful for having a million sisters in his life. He was able to find a tampon for her, had shoved it under the door before apologizing a million times that she was going to have to use it instead of a pad for the first time. Eros made a face the whole time, no doubt very grossed out with what was happening, but he still sat down with Louis outside the door. Louis talked her through it, made sure to be very encouraging and gentle. Eros took it upon himself to help. He kept his voice soft and soothing. He was so patient and even went to get another tampon when she got scared, “messed up,” and needed a new one. 

Afterwards, she had come out and hugged them both really tight, crying into their necks before kissing their cheeks. Her face was beet red when Louis said he had to go call her dads, but Eros held her hand and helped her be less embarrassed. 

Now, looking back, he can totally see her kissing him after that. Makes perfect sense. 

“Oh.” He says. 

“Yeah. Oh. I haven’t see her in over two weeks and last time I saw her, she kissed me. We  _ kissed _ . And I liked it. I really liked it and I wanna do it again and what if she doesn’t want to? What if she doesn’t like me like I like her?”

  
Louis wants to laugh because that’s fucking absurd. Everyone, and he means everyone, knows that Baby likes Cupid and Cupid likes Baby. Zayn’s convinced that they’ve been in love since they were 5. Which, is a story Louis very much buys. That is the year they threw their own fake wedding, after all. They made invitations and everything. It was a very lovely ceremony, they even exchanged ring pops.

He doesn’t though. Instead, he smiles, pulling Eros in for a hug. “She wouldn’t have kissed you if she didn’t.” 

“But what if she’s changed her mind?” Eros whines, burying his face in Louis’ shoulder. God, he’s already at Louis’ shoulder. He’s going to tower over him soon. 

“Haven’t you been talking to her every day? I swear you were on the phone with her last night.” 

“Well, yeah, but still. We haven’t seen each other in 15 days, Pop. 15.” 

“Oh no.” Louis gasps. Eros punches his side.

“What if she sees me today at the game and then just realizes she doesn’t want me?” 

“Cupid.” Louis coos, pulling back to tilt up his chin. “It’s normal to be scared and nervous to see your crush, but don’t be crazy. She will still want you. She likes you. She kissed you.” 

Eros pouts. “But, what if-”

“Stop!” Louis laughs, cutting him off and clamping a hand over his mouth. “You keep these what if’s up, you’ll be having a stroke any minute. It’ll be fine, okay? But, you do need to do one thing before you see her. You smell way too strong, Cup. You need to get back in that shower and wash it all off. Then, come find me or Dad and we’ll show you how much to put on.” 

Eros nods and sniffs. “Yeah, it is a bit strong, isn’t it?” 

  
“Just a tad, love. See you in a bit. It’ll be okay.” 

Eros nods again and Louis sees himself out, shutting the door. He’s not the least bit shocked to see Gavin standing there, hands behind his back as he rocks on his heels. “So they kissed, huh? Bet he’ll wank over that for a loooooong time.” 

“Didn’t I tell you to get out of here!? Get lost!” Louis laughs as Gavin squeaks, sticking out his tongue and running towards his and Eros’ room, slamming the door behind him. God. His kids are handfuls. Handfuls, he tells you!

He checks in on Holden before he heads downstairs, smiling when he sees the boy lying on his bed, curly brown locks spread out on the pillow while he reads the third  _ Harry Potter _ book outloud to himself. He’s too damn precious. 

“Good morning, my loves.” Louis beams as he enters the kitchen. Harry looks up from where he’s cutting up oranges, blowing him a kiss and saying good morning back. 

“Papa!” Ruby gasps, crawling out of her chair so fast she almost falls. Finn squeals from his booster seat, waving his gooey banana hands at Louis. 

“Oh! If it isn’t my princess! My little gem!”

Louis huffs as she leaps, throwing her body at him. He’s had plenty of practice, though, so he catches her easy and without a problem. She giggles as he kisses her face all over, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.    


“How are you, princess?”    


“Great!” She quips. “So great! My first footie game is today, Papa! I get to kick the ball!” 

“You do! Are you excited?! You gonna win?” 

“Duh!” Ruby giggles, bright, green eyes sparkling. “I’m the best!” 

Harry laughs and Louis nods,“Confidence is key, darling.” 

“Put me down, I wanna go practice before we go!” 

“Don’t get your jersey dirty, please.” Harry calls after her. It goes on deaf ears, she’s already half way down the stairs to the backyard. 

Harry sighs and Louis winks at him as he makes his way over to Finn. “Well, hello, little lad.” He smiles. Finn grins back.“Hi, Papa! Hi! Morning! Hi!” 

“Hi!” Louis laughs, taking the flannel from the table and wiping at his face. “How are you this morning?”

“Yummy.” Finn says instead, picking up a piece of banana to show Louis before he squishes it. 

“Yes.” He nods, kissing his head. “Yummy. You are your father’s son, aren’t you?” 

“Daddy!” Finn giggles and picks up another piece of banana to squish. Louis lets him be and goes to see Harry. He misses him, hasn’t kissed him in  _ hours _ . 

“Good morning, thank you for letting me sleep.” He kisses Harry’s cheek, wrapping his arms around him, placing his hands under the swell of his belly. 

“No problem. You deserved it.” Harry smiles, turning his head to kiss Louis proper. “What was that ruckus up there about?” 

“Well, Gavin was just being Gavin. But, Baby Li kissed Cupid and he’s terrified she’s not gonna want to do it again.” 

“They kissed!?” Harry gasps, dropping the knife to spin in Louis’ arms. “Damn it, we lost the bet.” 

“I know.” Louis pouts. “We should’ve known. Baby’s the daughter of Zayn and Liam. They were never afraid of telling each other how they feel, of course she isn’t afraid to kiss him first.” 

“Ugh.” Harry groans. “Niall’s going to be insufferable.” 

“I hate that Irish bastard.” Louis kisses Harry again before leaning back to properly look at his belly. “How’s Ava this morning?” 

“Blah.” Harry spits. “Ava isn’t right anymore. It doesn’t fit her.” 

“Oh, come on. You were so set on it.” Louis whines because not again. This is the 5th name they’ve agreed only to have Harry hate it a few days later. 

“It isn’t right.” Harry shrugs, his hands coming to rest by Louis’. “I’m thinking Tyler.” 

“Tyler?” Louis asks. “That’s a boy name, babe.” 

“Don’t. Don’t be that way, Louis. Don’t put it in a  _ box _ , in a column, boy this, girl that. Names don’t have genders.” 

“Fine.” Louis huffs, rolling his eyes. He’s still too tired to fight anyone, especially Harry, and especially over this. Some names do have genders, okay? They just do. “That’s not really the problem. I don’t like it. Tyler Tomlinson? No, not a fan of the alliteration. Plus, I hooked up with a Tyler for a while. He was a dick."

He makes sure to lower his voice as he finishes his sentence, seeing as a week ago Niall said cock around Finn and then the 3 year old wouldn’t stop saying it for 2 hours straight. Really, Niall is the reason his older boys speak the way the do. Goddamn Niall and his goddamn horrific mouth. 

“Ugh.” Harry whines. “I forgot about him. Hmm. Well, whatever. I’ll think of another one and get back to you.” 

“Please, do. Now, you keep cutting up these oranges, I’m going to go help our star player practice. Finny! You wanna come play footie with your sissy and I?”  

\--

The Tomlinson clan is exactly that, a clan. There are a lot of them, plus there is another on the way, and Louis wouldn’t be surprised if there was another after that one, too. Harry’s really convincing. Or, maybe it’s more like Louis can still never, even after all these years and all these children, tell him no. 

Anyway, it’s work, very hard work, dealing with the clan. It’s difficult to haul them all around. Nothing ever goes according to plan. The goal is always to drive to important events together, but then Finn’s fussy or Holden can’t find his book or Gavin pisses off Eros and they start fighting and shouting and the whole world melts down. 

That’s why they usually take two cars. They wrangle up whoever is calm, cool, and collected and buckle their arses in. Then it’s rock, paper, scissors over who gets to drive off with the angels and who gets to go back inside and deal with the headaches. 

It’s usually Louis. Of course it is, Harry thinks he’s clever and that it’s funny to invent your own additions to the game, throwing in fire and claiming it can destroy everything. It’s bullshit, but Louis loves him, so of course he indulges. Today is no different. 

He watches morosely as Harry smiles and waves as he backs out of the drive, Finn and Ruby waving along with him. Louis waves back, but shoots Harry a scowl. All Harry does is blow a kiss in return. It’s frustrating as hell. Bastard. 

He left Holden with Louis, too, which, Louis is okay with. Holden’s an angel 98% of the time and technically, if they count Baby #6, it’s three and three. That’s the definition of equal and fair. But, really, dealing with Gavin is like dealing with 18 children, so. Nothing’s ever going to be equal and fair ever again. 

Holden has his book, so he doesn’t give Louis grief when he asks him to get in the car. Louis thinks it was fate, or maybe God or someone out there, that decided to give them him. They knew how hypertension-inducing Gavin was so they were kind enough to bless them with Holden. Louis hopes one day to meet whoever the fuck that was so he kiss them on the mouth and then maybe propose. Who knows? Harry would probably want to marry the person, too. 

Eros and Gavin are another story. He knows Eros is just nervous and scared and that’s why he’s shouting at Gavin and letting the snide, stupid comments he makes rile him up so much. It takes 10 minutes of Louis’ scolding, followed by words of encouragement before they both get in the car. 

Perfect. They’re still fine. Bless Harry and his rule for leaving for something practically an hour early. 

“Eros is scared.” Louis hears Gavin sing to himself. Eros clenches his jaw in the passenger seat and Louis reaches out to pat his arm before shooting Gavin a glare in the rearview mirror. Gavin just beams and waves around one of Ruby’s dollies.

God. He’s so Louis with all this teasing. Louis wants to smack himself. He’s the worst.

“Scaredy cat, scaredy cat.” Gavin sings.

“I’m not scared!” Eros huffs, turning around and waving his arm to try to smack Gavin. 

“Hey!” Louis shouts. “No! No fighting when I’m driving, absolutely not, boys.” 

“I’m not scared.” Eros growls again, turning back to face forward in his seat. Louis’ glad at least one of his boys still listens to him. 

“Oh yeah? You’re not scared? Just like you  _ didn’t _ and  _ haven’t _ wanked over Baby and the kiiiiiisss you two shared?!” 

“Oh my god, Gav. I actually hate you.” Eros shouts, burying his face in his hands. “Hate!” 

“Gavin Laurent!” Louis hisses, glaring at him in the mirror. “What did I say earlier? Knock it-”

“What’s wank?” A voice speaks up. 

It’s like everything stops. Eros and Gavin both stop mid sentence and Louis stops his glaring to shift his eyes. Holden. Oh my god.

He’s sitting there, little eye brows furrowed as he stares at Louis. 

“Nothing.” Louis smiles. at him, nodding his head. It’s Harry’s trick. To say something that explains and helps absolute nothing, but to nod your head like are you saying something that makes so much sense. It’s genius. “Nothing-”

“It’s like…” Gavin starts. “You like pull at your willy.” 

“Gavin. Laurent. Tomlinson.” Louis grits. 

“Gavin! Shut up!” Eros says, turning around. “Stop!” 

“Why would you pull at your willy? Doesn’t that hurt?” Holden asks him. 

“No,” Gavin says, ignoring both his brother and his dad. “It’s like sex. And sex feels good. Apparently. So the world tells us. But, like, your willy grows and it’s like hard and filled with blood and pulling at it feels really good, because sometimes it’s so hard it hurts.” 

“Sex? Blood!?” Holden gasps. 

Oh my god. Louis’ going to kill his son. He knows that is wrong, but can you believe this right now!? He can’t believe this right now. What is Gavin thinking!? Holden’s 8! You don’t need to tell an 8 year old any of this.

“Papa!” Holden’s voice is higher and yep. Oh, yep. Here we go. Thanks Gavin, you’re just the best big brother. “Papa, blood’s going to come out of my willy?!” 

“Way to go Gavin.” Eros mumbles, reaching out to touch Holden’s ankle as he starts to cry. 

“I didn’t-” Gavin huffs. “No, Holden, it’s not going to come  _ out  _ of your willy it’s just in-”

“Gavin Laurent, you say one more word and you are grounded for the rest of your life.” Louis threatens. “Hold, it’s okay, babe. Blood isn’t going to come out of your willy, okay? Gavin’s just joking. He’s just joking around. It’s okay.”

“Yeah.” Eros nods, squeezing at his ankle. “Stop crying, bubba. He’s kidding.”    


Gavin frowns and yeah. This is what Louis was talking about earlier. Gavin’s a little shit, he’s a terror, but he also loves his siblings with all his heart. Louis watches as he unbuckles to move to the middle, right next to Holden. 

“I’m sorry, I was just kidding.” He whispers, wrapping an arm around him. “Just kidding, Holdy.” 

“Kidding?” Holden asks. Gavin nods and Holden wipes at his face and looks back at Louis. “Kidding, Papa? No blood?” 

“Kidding.” Louis nods. “No blood. None.” 

Holden nods, smile slowing coming back to his face. “Okay. No blood.”

Louis looks back down, eyes focusing back on the road. He smiles when he sees the building ahead, glancing at the clock. Yeah, they got time. 

“Hey, little H? Wanna get smoothies?” 

\--

“Why do they have smoothies?” Harry frowns, as Louis and the boys approach him. “You know I prefer to make them, these probably have too much sugar.” 

“Gavin told Holden that blood comes out of your willy while wanking. Tears happened. Smoothies are good for tears. You’re lucky I didn’t get ice cream.” 

Harry’s mouth falls open and he turns to Gavin. Gavin huffs, holding up his hands. “I know, I know. Pop already gave me a lecture on the walk over. I’m sorry, okay? I won’t mention wanking around the little ones. I’m sorry. I learned my lesson. Can I go see Rahim now?” 

Harry sighs, but nods. Gavin grins and races off, shouting at Rahim even though he’s only about 15 feet away. You see? He’s Louis. 

It’s so annoying. 

Holden smiles and gives Harry a hug before running over to one of his friends that has a little brother on the team. It’s something Louis is really happy about because Lord knows he has tremendous amounts of guilt that Holden doesn’t have a “cousin” that’s right at his age. He knows that’s dumb, that not all of their kids can line up, especially with at the rate him and Harry keep popping them out, but still. He just wants all his kids to always have a buddy. He doesn’t want anyone left behind. 

“Careful with the drink! Please don’t fall and impale yourself!” Harry calls after him. 

“Haz, that’s like impossible.” 

“He could poke out an eye!” 

Louis just shakes his head, because yes, he could, but he won’t, Harry needs to chill. But, chilling is not something pregnant Harry does. He’s extra protective and Papa Bear-y when he’s knocked up. 

“Come on, let’s sit.” Louis says instead. Harry nods and starts to walk them over to their chairs and blankets. They’ve barely taken a step before Louis feels Eros grab hold of his arm, fingers twisting in the fabric of his jumper. 

“You okay?” Louis mumbles. Eros scoffs, chewing furiously on his straw as he nods. “Okay.” Louis laughs. 

The whole gang’s there, Niall off running around with the little ones, Finn, Amira, and his own, Declan, while his wife, Rory, helps their little girl Hadley plait her hair and Liam helps Ruby with hers. Shakeel’s already out on the field practicing shots with their other teammates and coach and Louis can see how badly the girls want to start. 

“Hi, ladies.” He coos, sitting down in the car next to Zayn. He pulls Harry down on the one next to him, forcing Eros to stand awkwardly right in view of Alina. They need to talk and go on their usual walk around the field before the game. Louis’ not letting Eros’ fear stop their tradition. “Need to hurry up or Shakeel’s going to be the only one making goals!” 

“My boy’s the best.” Liam smiles. 

“Well, I’m the best, too, Uncle Liam!” Hadley protests. “So is Ruby! We’re all the best. We’re all going to win!”

“That’s right, love.” Rory laughs. She finishes up Hadley’s plait just as Liam finishes Ruby’s. The two take off running right after, both of them ignoring Harry and Zayn’s calls to be careful. 

“They’re very excited.” Zayn smiles. “Hi, Lou. Cupid.” 

Louis nods his hello and watches as a blushing, stuttering Eros reply. He looks over at Alina and can see she’s no better. It’s harder to see her blush, her complexion is identical to Zayn’s, but Louis’ had years of practice trying to spot Zayn’s, so spotting her’s is a walk in the park.  

Zayn smirks at him before clearing his throat and pulling out his wallet. “Baby, your Dad said something about getting a few extra bottles of water-”

“We have-” 

Louis smacks Harry in the arm as discreetly as possible.    


“Owww.”   


“Shut up, he’s working his magic.”

“Ohhh.”   


Jesus, his husband is an idiot. 

“Why don’t you and Eros go get some?” He pulls out a tenner and hands it to her. Alina’s eyes widen.

“Baba, I can get them myself, it’s fine. I have two hands you know.” 

Louis grins, she’s just like Zayn when put in a situation she’s uncomfortable in. Defensive as hell.

“No!” Zayn gasps. He laughs a moment later, “I know you can do it yourself, but Cupid’s already standing, just bring him with you.” 

Alina looks like she wants to cry, so Louis kicks at Eros’ shin. “Uh, I, yeah.” He stutters, giving her a soft look when she finally meets his eyes. “I can go with. It’s fine.” 

“Okay.” She agrees after a minute.

They keep silent as they watch them leave, but Liam squeals the second they are out of earshot. 

“It’s so cute. You guys, they are so cute.”

“Told you.” Zayn grins. “I told you. They are gonna get married.” 

“They’re very adorable.” Harry agrees. 

“I’m so glad they’re like us.” Liam says. “They’re not going to wait  _ years _ to tell each other they like each other. 

“I feel attacked, Payno.” Louis laughs. 

“He’s just saying.” Zayn says. “Baby Li’s just like her dads and I guess Cupid’s learned a little something from us as well.” 

“Well, if Baby’s just like her dads and Eros is taking tips from you, then, what? Three more years, we’ll have a pregnancy scare?” Louis fake asks, blinking innocently at them. Watching both of their faces fall is hilarious.

“Technically, two.” Harry corrects. “The first time they did it was Zayn’s 16th. Liam was only 15.” 

“I uh…” Liam stands up from the blanket. “I think I’ll just go see if they need any more help. Snacks? Everyone want snacks? I’ll go get snacks.” 

“You’re evil.” Zayn snarls, getting up to go see what Shakeel is waving him over for. 

“Just pointing it out, mate!” Harry giggles. Louis joins in, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry quiets a moment later. 

“In all seriousness, I don’t want to be a grandpa that soon, Louis.” 

“I know, love. Don’t worry. They’re only 13. We’ve time for safe sex talks. Calm down.” 

\--

Ruby’s team “wins.” Which, of course they do, hello, they have Louis’ daughter, and well, Louis guesses Shakeel’s all right, too, same with Hadley. But, really, the true talent and star is Ruby. And, obviously, win is a really loose term. It’s a bunch of 6 year olds running around (some of them, some chose to sit, Louis respects), kicking the grass more than the ball and falling over when they swing their legs too hard. Ruby’s team was just the team that managed to make more goals in the correct goal. 

It’s adorable watching them play, don’t get Louis wrong, but if he’s honest, it’s hard to watch sometimes. He much prefers watching Eros and Gavin play. At least they know what’s going on. Plus, sometimes fights breakout. Louis’ a sucker for fights on the field. It’s endlessly entertaining. 

He’s next to Zayn waiting for Ruby and Shakeel when his phone chirps in his pocket. He frowns because he knows it’s Harry from the tone. Why the fuck is Harry texting him when he’s two feet away. 

_ I’m horny.  _

Louis snorts. Zayn raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t say anything, just looks back over to Shakeel, who’s happily stuffing his face with a cupcake the coach handed out. 

**? ? so sorry, love**

_ Don’t be a dick. This baby is already being enough of one as it is.  _

**Don’t call our daughter a dick, H . That’s just rude**

_ Shut up, she’s not compressing YOUR bladder and making YOUR hormones go insane. I’m horny and your arse looks good from this angle and I want to kiss your face off. What would you say to getting rid of the kids, going home, and fucking my brains out? You game, Tomlinson? _

Psht. Is Louis game? Is that even a fucking question? He’s almost insulted. Also, from this angle? His arse looks good from every angle, excuse Harry. 

He texts Harry back the same and turns to Zayn. “Take my kids, yeah? Harry needs to get fucked.” 

Zayn just groans, but doesn’t get the chance to tell Louis no, or to fuck off, because Ruby and Shakeel come running over, faces smears with bright blue frosting. Louis’ glad he isn’t going to have to take care of that. 

\--

It’s scary easy how well Louis and Harry can force their friends into watching their kids. It’s probably because they’ve been mates for life and they’ve all watched each other’s kids countless amounts of times for a variety of reasons, but Louis’ still rather impressed with them. 

Harry’s managed to talk Holden’s friend’s mother into letting him stay the afternoon, giving her some sob story about how tired this pregnancy is making him and how much of a handful the kids have been. It’s not necessarily a lie, but it is a pretty big stretch of the truth. 

Louis gets Niall to take Amira and Finn home with him and Niall only agrees after Zayn guilt trips him, saying it’s not fair that he and Liam watch the little ones when they have basically all the big ones, including Hadley. 

So everyone’s taken and accounted for and Louis and Harry are free until dinner. That’s four hours. They’ve four hours to themselves, four hours to fuck and fuck loudly. Jesus Christ, it’s almost too good to be true. If Louis was excited before, but now he’s proper ecstatic. They haven’t had a good, loud, enthusiastic fuck in what… well… Harry’s five months along, so, five months. He can’t bloody wait. 

\--

And, they don’t bloody wait. 

Harry’s on him as soon as he parks the car in the garage, pulling him out of the front seat just to open the back door and push him in. 

“Harold.” Louis breathes, huffing out a laugh. “Wait, babe, babe. Stop, let’s go inside.” 

“No. You drive too slow, I want you now.” He shoves Louis and he falls back, sitting down on the leather seat. 

“We need lu-”

“Already got it. You drive too slow.” Harry whines, pushing at his shoulders. Louis follows his lead, lying backwards across all the seats. He lands on something hard and reaches behind him, pulling out the dolly he is pretty sure is named “Rosie.” 

Harry grabs it and tosses it to the ground before crawling in and on top of Louis. 

“I do not drive slow. I drive faster than you most of the time!”

“Well, you were slow as can be today. I got home a whole three minutes before you. I was even able to run upstairs, get the lube, and then run back downstairs and out here before you even pulled into the drive!” 

“Why didn’t you just stay upstairs?” Louis asks. 

Harry stops trying to pull his jumper off, arms freezing with the fabric halfway up his torso. His brow furrows. “Fuck, I don’t know! Babies make me crazy, you know that. Stop questioning me, please. I just want to ride you, let me ride you, Louis, please.” 

The last “please” is exaggerated, Harry’s pitch extra high, his voice extra breathy. It does something to Louis, makes his heart rate speed up, his palms sweaty, his dick instantly hard. It’s like Harry directly affects his sympathetic nervous system. Except, you know, normally the blood would rush away from unimportant organs because Louis would be in a fight or flight situation, but whatever. Harry just fucking does stuff to him, riles him up like no one’s fucking business and Jesus, does Louis want Harry. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis nods, reaching out to help Harry. They get his jumper off no problem and his undershirt is just as easy. Louis moans when he sees Harry all bare. They’ve been through 6 pregnancies together, but this sight never gets old and it never ceases to drive Louis up a wall. 

Harry’s just so gorgeous pregnant. He truly glows, his skin practically illuminating the whole backseat. He’s belly isn’t huge, but it’s there and round and firm, and his bright skin stretches perfectly and so, so prettily over it. 

His laurels are still to die for and still Louis’ favorite (aside from the matching ones they have for their kids). He can’t help but reach out and grip Harry’s hips, run his fingers across the ink and the firm swell. He’s so in love with this beautiful boy. He’s seen five of their children born, he’s a fucking OB, but it’s still unbelievable that Harry’s able to do this and that they were there, literally inside of him. 

“Stop.” Harry whines. “You can admire me later. Now, I want us naked and your cock inside of me. Splitting me open. Babe, come on.” 

Louis smiles at Harry, “How’d you know I was admiring you? Pretty full of yourself, H.”    


“Please,” Harry rolls his eyes, “You get that stupid look on your face. The one that’s all lovely and soft.”

“At least I’m not the one who has said, on multiple occasions, that I’m a great person to just like “sit back and admire” that’s absolutely embarrassing, love.” 

“Shut up.” Harry giggles. “Get naked already.” 

Louis pulls off his shirt while Harry lifts his hips, struggling to get off his stupidly tight jeans. God, how he wears those while pregnant, the world will never know. Sure, he put a band in, but what about his ankles? Louis knows how swollen they get. He seriously does not understand his husband. 

It’s useless trying to get them off this way, so he shoos Harry back to take them off out of the car while he slithers out of his own. Jesus, Harry’s a bad influence, he’s even thinking his own are too tight now. But, they have many benefits. They make his arse still look like it did when he was 20. The jeans are bloody miracle workers. 

He watches as Harry kicks off his pants as well and Louis gives himself a pat on the back for remembering to shut the garage door. The world doesn’t need to see a nude, pregnant, Harry struggle to toe off his socks. That’s for Louis’ eyes only. He nearly snorts when Harry almost trips, but then he remembers he’s pregnant and freaks out, sitting up so quickly he gets dizzy. He steadies Harry hips and Harry grins at him, leaning down to yank off his other sock.

“There, all good.” He grins. “Now, come on, lie back down, hurry, hurry.” 

Louis squeezes his hip before letting go and lying back. “Be careful.” He warns.

Harry rolls his eyes, climbing in and patting Louis’ little tummy. He’s never been able to lose it and he’s long accepted that, and is even okay with it, as long as it doesn’t get any bigger. He will not have a pot belly, you hear? Not. 

“Good thing I got you to always look out for me.” 

Harry leans down, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck and dropping a kiss before sitting back up and grinding back against Louis. Louis chokes, hands flying yet  _ again _ to Harry’s hips. He wonders if he should just glue them there. He must say as much out loud because Harry snorts, nodding along as he scoots back enough to help roll Louis’ briefs down. 

“I wanna suck you, but I don’t wanna waste time doing that here. Plus, I don’t even think my body can bend like that anymore.”

“You’re not old, darling.” Louis laughs, but he still very much agrees, taking the lube from Harry and popping the cap, drizzling the liquid over three fingers. 

“Yeah, but I am halfway through my sixth pregnancy. My body isn’t what it used to be.”

“Love your body.” Louis mumbles. He taps Harry’s thighs and Harry instantly spreads them, shifting as wide as he can on the leather. Louis would still much rather prefer this going on in their bedroom, but he can’t deny the fact that this is unbelievably hot and they haven’t done this in probably years. Louis hates to admit this, but sometimes he doesn’t like doing things like this because it just reminds him of what they could’ve had if one or both of them had just gotten the balls sooner. But, this, right now, is not one of those times. 

Louis doesn’t have time to be sad or to reminisce. They’ve only four hours. He wants to get as much fucking in as possible. 

“Ow.” Harry whines as Louis slips his hand between his thighs, fingers skimming lightly against the skin of his taint. He freezes. 

“What?”

“No, not you.” He huffs. “Keep going. It’s just the seat belt is digging into my knee. Keep going.”

Louis does as he’s told, rubbing his fingers teasingly against Harry’s hole before slipping just the tip of his middle finger in. Harry arches his back, sitting up further. “Come on, what is this? A joke? Come on, Tomlinson.” 

Louis snickers, throwing Harry a wink before he properly goes at it, pushing in all the way to the last knuckle. 

“Still not what I want.” Harry’s voice is strained already. Louis sticks his tongue out at him as he pulls his finger out, only to add it and another back in a moment later. 

Harry hisses in pleasure when Louis crooks them just right, falling forwards onto his hands. Louis brings his free hand to Harry’s hair, twisting his fingers through the curls and forcing his mouth to meet his own. 

It’s messy and hot and not even close to a proper kiss. Louis’ unrelenting with his fingers, quickly working up to three and Harry can’t keep his mouth closed. He’s a stuttering, moaning mess. He keeps dragging his tongue across Louis’ lips and down his chin and along his jaw, and Louis isn’t even mad or upset about the excessive amounts of saliva coating his beard. He loves it because he loves his boy and he loves that it’s him doing this, making him a panting, incoherent mess. Fuck, this never gets old.

He wants to work Harry up more, wants to stretch him for at least a few more minutes because they haven’t done this in at least two weeks (damn kids), but Harry doesn’t allow him. Louis hits his prostate one time and Harry’s sitting up, reaching back to grab his wrist to pull his fingers out, chanting about wants to feel his cock there and not his fingers. 

He’s speechless as he watches Harry coat his hand in lube, reaching down to lather Louis’ cock in it. Louis’ convinced Harry’s evil with the way he twists his hand on the upstroke. It’s just unholy.

Harry giggles when Louis knocks his hand away because it feels too fucking good and if he continues his Satanic ways Louis will end up shooting off outside of Harry instead of  _ in.  _

Harry shifts back and Louis lines himself up, moaning when the head of his dick catches against Harry. Harry has the same reaction and Louis doesn’t even get the chance to blink before Harry’s again and sitting himself down completely on Louis.

“Jesus, Harry.” He breathes. 

Harry moans in response, hips already grinding down and forward rhythmically. He doesn’t get a chance to catch his breath before Harry’s pressing his hands against Louis’ chest and pulling himself almost all the way off. 

Forget catching his breath, it’s impossible. Harry sits back down and all the remaining air is punched right out of his lungs. “Fuck.” He groans. “Oh my god.” 

“Told you. I want it hard and fast.” 

And it is hard and fast. Harry rides him like he’s in a fucking competition and he’s aiming to win and wants to take home the gold. It’s hot and both of them are sweaty, Harry’s knees squeaking against the leather as he works himself up and down. Louis’ palms keep slipping, sliding over Harry’s hips, over his swell, across his chest. Louis can tell the car’s going to reek, but he can’t find it in himself to give a damn when Harry’s taking him so well.

He can tell when Harry gets tired, because it’s sooner than it would be normally. Normally Harry could ride him for  _ hours _ (not really, but his stamina is incredibly impressive in Louis’ opinion, he knows if it was him, his knees would start aching within five seconds). His bounces aren’t as hard and his breath is getting harsher. Louis can see, and feel, his thighs are trembling when he slides his hands around them. 

He’s mad for a moment, mad he can’t roll them over and pound into Harry, give it to him as good and as hard as he deserves. His boy is getting tired and he wants to give him a break, but more importantly he wants to make him come. He knows if he were to stop right now, even if it was because he was concerned for Harry, Harry would be pissed. He wouldn’t be endeared that Louis cared he was comfortable, he’d be furious his dick was still hard. 

Harry huffs and his head drops as Louis tightens his hold on his thighs. “You close, baby? You’re tired.”

“‘m not.” Harry mumbles, rolling his hips as they meet Louis’ again. “Very. Make me come.” He grabs at one of Louis’ hands and forces it closer to his cock. Louis gets the hint. He digs his thumb into his slit, choking a moan of Harry, gathering some precome to ease the glide of his hand. 

“Yes.” Harry hisses, rolling his hips again. “Harder, come on. Close.” 

Louis takes over then, thrusting up to meet Harry as his movements get sloppier and sloppier. He’s dripping now, precome oozing down his shaft, sliding between Louis’ fingers. He whines as Louis picks up the pace of his fist, matching his strokes in time with their hips. 

It only takes a few more minutes, Louis hits Harry’s prostate dead on and twists his hand just right. Harry whines, loud and higher than Louis’ heard in at least a thousand years. His hips slam down hard into Louis and his cock jumps as he comes, coating Louis’ fist, a little bit splashing onto his belly. Louis follows right behind him, moaning and spurting into Harry when he clenches around him, his body bearing down into Louis’. 

“Fuck.” Harry laughs when Louis forces him up a bit so he can slide out. They both groan a bit, both a little oversensitive. 

Harry makes a face as Louis picks up his shirt to wipe his hand clean. “What? You didn’t really think this through, babe. We have nothing else to clean with.”    


“Yeah, I know I didn’t think this through.” Harry grumbles, bottom lip pouting out. “I feel my not thinking dripping out of me right now. I have to walk upstairs this way. Ugh.”  

Louis laughs, reaching down to pick up his briefs. “Put these on and then how ‘bout when we get in bed, I eat you out? Would that turn that frown upside down?” 

Harry nods, making a huge show of smiling. Louis rolls his eyes and shoos Harry backwards. He makes sure he’s steady on his feet before he climbs out after him. 

“Lou, the car’s going to smell so bad. Why did you let us do that?” Harry shakes his head and makes to go inside.

Louis scoffs. “Unbelievable, Styles! You’re unbelievable! You got the lube! I wanted to go upstairs!” 

“It’s Tomlinson! And shut up, I did no such thing! It was all you! Now, hurry up! I’m still dripping and you promised to fix it!” 

\--

Louis fixes the problem, and he fixes it very well. At least, if he does say so himself, if Harry’s moans and cries of pleasure are anything to go by. 

Louis knows it isn’t everyone’s thing. He knows rimming isn’t exactly something everyone finds hot, same goes with eating their own come. He knows this; he just doesn’t  _ understand  _ it because there’s nothing he loves more. 

There’s nothing he loves more than to make Harry scream with just his tongue. He loves the way he can make Harry’s toes curls and arms give out with just one flick. How he can make his back arch and his voice catch in his throat with just one thrust. It’s amazing. Harry’s just so responsive and sensitive. He reacts so openly, so loudly, Louis finds himself grateful, yet again, that they’re alone today and able to do this. He relishes moments like this because they don’t get them enough anymore. Regular sex is hard enough to squeeze in, but this? Something this intimate and something Louis loves to take his time with? Practically impossible.

This is something he’ll forever love, too, and something he’ll never stop doing. He swears they’ll be old and gray and he’ll still force Harry onto his stomach so he can get his mouth on him. 

He takes his time with the next thrust of his tongue, licking slowly against the innermost walls of Harry, curling it just right and making him let out a sob. He drags his tongue out, leaning down to lick up a bit of spunk on Harry’s right inner thigh, pressing a thumb to his puffy rim all the while. Louis isn’t surprised that that’s the pressure that gets Harry squealing. He smirks against his skin, leaning up to nip at his arse cheek before reaching around and wrapping a loose fist around Harry. He’s dripping, practically sopping, and it only takes two quick flicks of Louis’ wrist and a firm press of his thumb to get Harry whining and spilling all over Louis’ hands and the sheets.

“On my back.” Harry gasps, turning his cheek. Louis gets the message, draping himself over Harry and rutting against him until he tips himself over the edge, making a mess of Harry’s lower back. 

Harry hums as Louis comes to, flopping over on his back and pulling Harry into him. It’s nice, laying in bed just the two of them, curled up together, naked, sweaty,  _ satisfied _ . Just Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry. No babies. No responsibilities. The house is quiet and his boy’s under his arm and they don’t have to get up for at least 2 more hours. Everything’s perfect.

Or, at least it is until Harry sits up with a gasp not even five minutes later, springing from the bed and shouting about how it’s their Sunday for family dinner and they’ve absolute  _ no _ food in the house and “What are you doing, Louis!? Get dressed, you need to go to the store! Now! I’ll make a list!” 

Louis snorts to himself. Who was he kidding? Four hours really was too good to be true. Maybe this was what Liam was smirking about earlier. 

God, what a fucking twat. Louis hates him. 

\--

Harry manages to throw together a brilliant dinner of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and roasted veggies just in the nick of time. If Louis’ being real, it’s probably because of his amazingly fast grocery shopping skills. He’s gotten quite good over the years. You don’t have a kid like Gavin and not  _ not  _ become fantastic at getting in and getting out of stores like a man on a mission. It prevents the terror from breaking anything.

Liam’s face falls a little when everyone comes in the kitchen, kids (and Niall) shouting and running left and right. Louis shoots him a little glare because goddamn, he knew it. What a shit. They’re responsible, Li, they’re parents of five, going on six. Of course, they remembered they were in charge of family dinner. And no, it wasn’t almost at the last second. Jeez. Twat.

Dinner’s actually a pretty calm affair, calmer than what it usually is with 11 kids under the age of 13. Louis thinks the footie game wore out the little ones and Gavin and Rahim are just behaving because Liam forced them to sit on either side of him. He’s the strictest dad of them all, he even gets on Louis’ nerves sometimes.

Declan, Amira, and Finn are passed out on the couch by the time dessert is over, and Ruby and Hadley are walking zombies. Shakeel’s barely keeping his eyes open, but he’s a trooper, trying to gather up all the edge pieces of the puzzle he’s doing with Holden. He ends up falling asleep on over half of them and when Zayn picks him up, two pieces are stuck to his chubby little cheek. 

It’s a school night so everyone leaves just before 8 after carpool for the week is discussed and little bodies are buckled in. Louis watches Eros and Alina as sneakily as he can with Zayn, the two of them peeking around the corner and trying not to whoop like the insanely proud dads they are when their two babies kiss. 

Eros glares at Louis when Alina and Zayn finally climb in the car and Louis’ so happy and proud of his son he doesn’t even reprimand him when he flips him the bird before he full on skips inside to help Harry with Finn’s bath. 

Ruby goes down without a fight, not even a single plea of another story. Louis kisses her cheek and tucks her in, pulling the covers up to her chin. Harry’s in Finn’s room, trying to soothe him because something rocked his little world somewhere between the bath and the putting on of his Spider-Man jammies, so he heads into little H’s room, kissing him goodnight and tucking him in before checking in on his biggest babies. 

Gavin’s on his belly on his bed, pencil flying across a sheet of notebook paper, no doubt having forgotten about some essay. Another thing that absolutely screams Louis. Eros is on his own bed, curled up on his side, a stupidly large grin on face. Louis just melts to absolute mush over that. It’s so cute and innocent this little crush/relationship of his. His heart might just burst. 

“It’s a me. Ima here.” Louis says in a horrible Mario accent to announce his presence. Gavin snorts and Eros rolls his eyes, locking his phone and looking at Louis in a less than impressed manner. Louis just grins, wriggling his eyebrows as he races over, diving onto Eros’ bed. He cuddles up behind him, pulls him close and attacks his head with kisses. 

Eros laughs just like he did when he was a little boy, full bodied and the most beautiful thing Louis’ ever heard (aside from Harry’s and all their other kids). He rolls his eyes and acts like he hates that Louis’ doing this, tickling him like a little kid and cuddling him like some baby, but Louis knows he loves it. It’s their tradition, has been since that night. 

Eros was about 10 when he came to Louis one night, all choked up, snot dripping out of his nose. He had buried his face in Louis neck and sobbed for 10 minutes straight before he could even talk to him. When he finally did, he shattered Louis’ heart. He said he was worried Louis didn’t love him as much because he wasn’t his son, not truly. It was devastating. 

They decided to never lie to Eros about Trevor, especially since Trevor’s parents weren’t huge assholes and sent a card every year on his birthday (they were still good sized assholes for never trying to see him, but Louis supposes it’s kind of a sticky situation, seeing as Trevor signed away everything and Eros is legally Louis’). Louis had broken down himself, full on blubbering as he scooped Eros up, held him close and promised him that that was absolutely not true. That Eros was his son in every single sense of the world. He is, was, and forever will be his. 

That night they cuddled and watched all of Eros’ favorite movies, just the two of them. They don’t do the movies every night, but they make sure to keep the cuddles. Louis loves this time of night. He loves making sure Eros knows that he loves him. He’s going to do this for as long as Eros lives under his roof. He doesn’t even care. Eros can try to tell him when he’s 16 that he’s too old for it, but Louis knows he won’t hear anything of it. 

“What happened?” Louis grins, propping up on his elbow to grin at Eros. Eros huffs, rolling his back and crossing his arms. 

“You know what happened, you creeped on me the whole time.” 

“Hey, I’m the dad. I’m  _ allowed _ to creep. You’re on my property. You’re lucky I only do it here. I could follow you around everywhere. How’d you like that?” 

Eros rolls his eyes yet again and Gavin lets out another snort. “Hey.” Louis nods at him. “You watch it. You will be the one I follow everywhere, Mr. Troublemaker.” 

Gavin just sticks his tongue out and turns back to his paper. Louis looks back down at Eros. “Tellllll meeee.” He whines. “Come on, Cupid, tell me.” 

“Hey, no, wait!” Harry calls, stumbling into the room. “Wait for me.” He stops as he looks over at Gavin, cocking his hip and raising his eyebrow. “Excuse me. You told me you finished your homework.” 

Gavin stumbles before letting out a scoff. “Um, I did. I was proofreading and adding more. Because I’m a great student, Dad. Like, I’m the best.” 

Harry rolls his eyes and they all watch as Gavin acts like he’s done (even though they all know he isn’t), putting his paper in his folder and throwing it to the floor. Harry just laughs, leaping on the bed and cuddling up behind Gavin like Louis is to Eros. 

“Proceed.” He beams. 

Eros whines but does so, “We just, well, we talked at the game. I told her I really liked her and I thought she was cute.” 

Harry coos. Eros blushes and Louis pinches his cheek before he continues. “And I told her I wanted to kiss her again-”   


“And that you wanked over her.'

“Gavin Laurent.” Louis and Harry both say at the same time. 

Gavin snickers and Louis laughs as Harry pulls him in tighter, playfully putting a hand over his mouth. 

God, Louis already knows that Gavin’s going to be their problem child. He, Harry, and the boys have already discussed this, have already decided that out of all their children, if any of them experience a teen pregnancy, it’s going to be Gavin. Jesus, he’s already giving them hell. He was sent to the principal’s office last week for kissing Sadie Jones in the boy’s locker room during free period. Kissing. Alone. In a locker room. At 11!

“Ugh, god. Don’t lick me.” Harry whines. 

“Anyway.” Eros laughs. “She said she thought I was cute, too-”

“You are the cutest.” Louis agrees. 

“And she said she wanted to kiss me, too. And so I asked her to be my girlfriend and we kissed. You and Uncle Zayn saw that.” 

“Yes, we did.” Louis nods. 

“My baby’s got his first girlfriend.” Harry cries, fake wiping at his eyes. 

“I can’t wait to tease you about this all day every day.” Louis laughs. 

“Yes! Me too!” Gavin claps. Eros groans again and buries his face in Louis’ shirt. 

\--

Later on, when all the kids are asleep, Louis lies on his side and watches Harry get ready for bed in the loo. He’s shirtless, rubbing cocoa butter over his bump. Louis smiles, raising up on his hand as he clears his throat. 

“Hey, H?” 

“Yeah, Lou?” 

“You happy?” Louis asks. 

Harry turns to him, wiping his hands off on a towel. He nods, a soft grin on his face. “Yeah, Lou. I’ve never been happier.” 

And yeah, neither has Louis. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey look you finished! haha, i hope you enjoyed! side note: yes, i know c-sections take place in an OR, i am a nursing student, i have seen one, but idk, this is fiction man, i just wanted it to be how i wanted it to be, ya feel? 
> 
> again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed Midnight_Magic!


End file.
